The more days go by
by Gimli McGuyver
Summary: starting fresh isnt always easy, hell, opening your door to find that things were the same as it never was makes it worse. HiE R&R. Rated M for hopeless romaticism and bad language, contains RainbowPie
1. Prologue

So, DH2 is on pause for a while until I can fully grasp the full plot (no pun intended) so to make up for that, One Bye One will continue when I happen to feel emotionally compromised enough.

So with out any further due, I give you…

(Disclaimer- me don't own MLP)

**The more days go by.**

The leaves gently danced on the ground with the wind, the raindrops adding moisture to the bitter sting of cold air. The moon hiding behind a blanket of black and grey clouds, like a sleeping child gently tucked into bed. Nothing in the house was stirring, well, almost nothing. The tapping and clacking of keyboard keys emanated from a room, the monitor lighting up with words. The clacking stopped, as the figure sitting in a seat grasped a mug of tea. Taking a swing, he saved the file entitled _DH3: Fallen leaves. _Taking a weary look at the clock in the corner of the screen, he could barely make out the time. He pressed down on his mobile phone, the screen came to life. He read the time. 4:00 Am. He sighed, and turned off the computer.

He flicked the light switch, shrouding the room in darkness, carefully making his way to the stairs.

He crept up slowly, not wanting the floorboards to creak and wake the members of his family up. He shut his bedroom door behind him, as a thunderous noise crashed outside his home simultaneously as a white blinding light flashed around the house.

The figure shrugged its shoulders as it crawled into bed, then with a final yawn, the figure drifted off into a slumber.

The figure was abruptly woken by an alarm. 1:30 pm. The figure rushed out of bed, as a knock on the door was heard. Glancing at a mirror, the figure could see.

The figure was me.


	2. helping hand

(Disclaimer- me don't own MLP)

**how to make friends and heal people**

* * *

><p>The knock at the door was repeated a few times as I brushed my long copper coloured hair, pulling it back into a ponytail. I sighed, <em>another boring day<em> I thought to myself.

Hazily I walked over to the front door, gently pushing the letterbox open, "hello?" I said, hearing the cries of a child, "what's happened?" I asked,

"Our friend scootaloo hit a rock and came off her scooter, she's cut herself"

_Scootaloo? Here on earth? This is weird, very weird… unless _my inner monologue cut itself short. "Erm sure, let me just make myself decent," I reached over to the door handle gently opening the door, "its safe to come in, ya know, but I may look a little…different" , walking over to the white sleeveless hoody, putting it on.

I meandered over to the kitchen cabinet, opening the door to grab the first aid kit.

"Where are you mister?" a southern voice called out. I was running some hot water into a bowl at the time, adding a capful of disinfectant. I then grabbed a handful of cotton wool, taking them into the living room, "im in the living room," just keep following the doorways" I chuckled. The three children did just that.

I was sat on the sofa, with the bowl, cotton wool and a box of plasters resting on the table in front of me. "So which one of you has…" I trailed off, seeing three fillies in front of me, each staring at me with both shock and awe. "Don't be scared," I smiled, beckoning them forth. They carefully trotted slowly towards me; one had a cut on their head. "Scootaloo, was it? Come and sit here and let me fix you up" I said with a genuine air of kindness, the Orange filly heeded my words, climbing up onto the sofa.

"You might feel a little stinging sensation, okay?" the little filly nodded. I took a piece of cotton wool and dipped it into the solution, then gently dabbed it against the wound. "Ow, dude, you weren't kidding" Scootaloo winced a little bit.

After the wound had been cleaned, I took a plaster out, and placed it over the wound.

"There ya go, good as new," I grinned, patting the little filly on the head.

"Now, lets go move that rock" I chuckled, grabbing the trademark suit jacket I was known for., putting it on. The 3 fillies took me to the rock, I lifted it up with amazing ease, and it seemed lighter than it looked. I carried it over back to the house, placing it next to the steps leading to the door. "There ya go kids, be careful" I smiled as they continued with there little games. I stepped back into the house and just sat on the sofa, taking five minutes to realize exactly where I was.

Going back up the stairs, I grabbed my towel and phone.

I placed the phone into a plastic bag and sealed it up. Walking into the bathroom, I started up the extractor fan, the soft whirring setting my mind at ease. I had electricity here, and hopefully water. I opened the window, leaving it slightly ajar. I pressed the button to start the shower, sure enough, the water system worked. I wasted no time in getting myself clean. There was an odd sense of loneliness which had crept into my mind.

I knew very well that I was no longer on earth, but what I was doing here is another question. My phone was blaring out the sounds of Iron Maiden, more specifically _can I play with madness_. I got out of the shower, and turned the water off, entertaining the thought that I would end up taking the role of my Original character, Dave ( A/N: see Discorded Humanity). I chuckled, climbing up the stairs again to raid the wardrobes in search of something to wear, settling on blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt.

Taking a deep breath, I started to move things around, taking utmost care not to knock anything over. First, I carried my two electric guitars down stairs, placing them in the dining room, then the heavier things. The line 6 spider amp took marginal effort to move, unplugging various wires and leads out of the wall. I placed the amp down with a quiet thud. Wiping away fresh sweat with a cloth, I heard a sudden crash.

I quickly bolted up the stairs, to find an unconscious cyan Pegasus lying in a heap of dirty clothes. If it hadn't been for my lack of tidying skills, the poor mare would have been more injured. I took utmost care to lift her up, carrying her to the front bedroom; I laid her on the bed then proceeded to gather items. I was Rushing up and down the stairs, carrying first aid equipment and fresh disinfectant solution, when the cyan Pegasus finally awoke, "ugh my head," she looked around, she attempted to hover for a moment which caused a cry of pain to escape the injured mare's lips. I stood at the doorway of the room, "where the hay am I?" I walked in and sat beside her.

"Nice of you to crash in," I chuckled. "Just lie back and enjoy the music," I pressed play on the phone, currently rigged up to a pair of computer speakers. "You crashed through a window, there are some shards of glass in your back," I watched as the cyan Pegasus put the pieces together. "It's going to hurt like a bitch, ready?" the mare nodded.

I started to pull tiny shards of broken glass out of her back. She was beginning to black out "hey, stay with me, tell about what you were doing" I put what I had learned about blacking out into action. She began telling me that she was attempting a new trick, _the double rainboom_ so she told me; I pulled the last one out.

"Looks like your not flying anywhere today, in fact, you're the second pony I've had to patch up today" I chuckled, she looked at me for a moment.

"What are you?" her eyes held the slightest inclination of fear.

"A Human," I held a hand out to the cyan pony. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you" she chuckled, "you? After helping me? That's rich" she giggled. Causing me to smile. "So what's your name? You do have one don't you?" she asked, I shrugged my shoulders. "Eh, my friends called me Robbie, so I suggest you do the same" I smiled.

The cyan Pegasus looked at me in disbelief "you already consider me a friend?"

"Well, considering that I don't know for certain where I am at the moment, I could do with one" I chuckled.

"My name is Rainbow Dash, if you're wondering" she took my outstretched hand with her hoof. The hoof felt a little different to what I expected. What I expected was a hard rough edge, what I got was a rubbery texture. The outside horseshoe part was a tough rubber, while the inside was as soft as a pillow. "Eh, I'm quite ticklish there ya know" she chuckled shyly. I quickly apologized while running my hand through my hair. "Now, how's your wing?" I asked, she looked a little despondent.

"Broken" upon hearing this, I sighed.

"Let's get you to hospital then" I said as she gingerly folded her wing in. I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her, making sure that her wing was kept close to her body. I then picked her up and put her on the bedroom floor. As she walked down the steps I put on the akatsuki cloak I had bought several days before my arrival in Equestria. I zipped it up to the top and put a pair of pilot goggles on. "Dash, climb onto my back and give me directions. She nodded as I knelt down; she rested her front legs over my shoulders. I walked out of the house, turned and locked the door.

I ran into town without a word of warning. Hearing an exclamation of "slow down" I did.

We arrived in the town square, "which way now?" I asked Rainbow Dash.

"Left, trust me" before I took another step, I was stopped my 5 equally colourful ponies.  
>"Put our friend down" the purple pony, no, unicorn demanded.<p>

"Put her down naow b'fore I buck you inta next week" the Pony with the Stetson shouted. "I was jus" I was interrupted by a pink blur,

"OH-MY-GOSH-RAINBOW-ARE-YOU-ALRIGHT?" The pink pony stopped for a breath "DID-THE-BIG-HAIRLESS-MEANIE-MCMEANIEPANTS-DO-THIS-TO-YOU?" just what I needed, a hyper-active pink pony bouncing up and down on my head. I grumbled as I grabbed the pink pony by the leg.

"Excuse me, but you do realise that you're hurting my head a little bit" I stated as I let go, grumpily. "Oh, I'm sorry" the pink pony jumped off my head and looked at me.

I lifted up my goggles, and lowered the zip on the cloak and smiled at her. "Its okay, as I was trying to explain, I was just taking her to the hospital," I summed up as I continued walking past them. "Well that wasn't far was it" I chuckled as I knelt down to let the cyan Pegasus off.

"Thanks dude" Rainbow smiled as she checked herself in.

I walked back home, looking around to see frightened ponies running into their homes, I let out a glum sigh. I slowly unlocked the door to my home, walking in to see everything was exactly as I had left it. I walked over to the living room and plonked myself down on the sofa, taking off the cloak and throwing it on a chair. I dragged the amp into the room, and rigged it up to the blue Stratocaster.

Before long, I had the instrument retuned, and was playing a blues riff, but quickly got bored. Plugging my phone into the Ps3 currently rigged up to the widescreen tv, loaded up the backing tracks. And simply started to jam, blocking out all thoughts but one.

The music.


	3. hello cello

Chapter 2

The day had begun strangely, with the sudden realization that I was in the world of Equestria.  
>I had a broken window to fix, and a pair of hoof marks on my stomach. I huffed for a moment, glad that there was no internal bleeding or any major problems.<p>

I stopped playing the guitar a while ago. I put the kettle on, and began to tidy up the place.  
>The glass was the easiest to clear up, having prior experience. The scars in between my fingers were a rough sign of that.<br>With every shard of glass I picked up, the room was less of a hazard and more tidier. The dirty clothes had been put into the washing machine,  
>and I had finally gotten round to making a cup of coffee. Taking a swig of the black liquid, I smiled. The warmth of the coffee spread throughout my body.<br>I slumped back down onto the sofa and began reading a book. The book was very thick, and was filled with dark themes.  
>The gold lettering and the symbols on the front of the book emphasized that it was not for the eyes of ponies. There was a knock at the door.<br>I lazily shouted out "Come in" as the ponies entered, I replaced the bookmark at an undisclosed point; I placed the book inside a hidden compartment.  
>A purple head popped around the corner "it's in here" I sighed.<p>

"I have a name" I grumbled.

I stood up, stretching my back. The t-shirt hitched itself up and they noticed the hoof marks.  
>"ahm sorry about buckin ya, Sugarcube" the orange pony with the Stetson said glumly, she looked ashamed.<br>"no big deal," I flashed the mare a cheeky smile "these things happen" I looked at the 5 colourful ponies in my house.

"anyway, introductions are in order, but first…tea, anyone?" I said with utmost British-ness.  
>I walked back into the kitchen, grabbing 6 mugs. Teabags were placed into each, and then I added two sugars for mine.<br>I then placed the mugs of steaming hot tea onto a tray, with the tin of sugar.

"here you go, some tea," I said with a smile. "the name is Robbie"  
>I pulled the lid off the tin of sugar, offering it to whoever wanted some.<p>

"it's a pleasure to meet you Robbie, Im twilight sparkle, these are my friends Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie,"  
>I said hello to each one of them but then stopped.<p>

"wait, where's the fifth member of your group?"

"Fluttershy? oh she's hiding" Twilight replied, I let out a small chuckle.

"Fluttershy," I spoke softly "its okay, come and have some tea" sure enough,  
>with a little coaxing, she came out from behind the arm of the sofa.<p>

"I've already met Rainbow Dash, how is she?" I asked the group of ponies.

"she's fine, she had her wing set and she should be here any moment now" Pinkie Pie stated. Sure enough,  
>in walked in a grumpy Rainbow Dash. "hey Rob, sorry im late"<p>

I just chuckled and motioned her to sit next to me, "that's okay," I smiled.

As we sat there getting to know each other a little bit more, I couldn't shake the feeling of something missing.  
>I reached for my acoustic, which was currently resting on the back of the sofa. Playing a little tune, the other ponies stopped to look at me.<p>

"what? I play when I'm trying to think of something to say" I chuckled as I continued playing a small tune. The tune was a basic version of the trooper,  
>which suddenly evolved into a more refined flamenco styled version of the song. The ponies simply watched in awe,<br>after I stopped playing for a swig of tea, I took a glance at the ponies.

Rarity was taken back by the musical ability I had in my possession. Twilight was looking at the instrument with studious eyes,  
>and more importantly she was studying my hands. Rainbow had dozed off; her head was resting on my shoulder.<br>Fluttershy was smiling contently. Pinkie pie had pulled out a cake and devoured it _so random_ I thought to myself.  
>"what was that, Rob?" Applejack asked. I shrugged my shoulders.<p>

"I think being here has affected my natural abilities" I chuckled.

"Rob, did you help Sweetie belle's friend Scootaloo?" Rarity asked. I simply nodded.

"wouldn't you? I was surprised they didn't bolt for the door when they first saw me" I chuckled.  
>"you let them into your house?" I nodded in reply;<br>"they're just kids" I smiled. They watched as I started to pick up what the thought as strange objects. I placed them near the television.

"any way, I have to go collect some fabrics from the post office," Rarity stood up to leave "that Mail-mare  
>just cant do her job properly sometimes," the white mare sighed "it's not her fault though, it was a pleasure meeting you Robert" she smiled.<p>

"I have to get going to, angel must be growing impatient, nice meeting you" the yellow Pegasus smiled as she hid behind her mane, I opened a window for her,

"oh, y-you don't mind if I…" I shook my head.

"go for it," I smiled, if that rabbit was like she described, then no doubt it was getting a tad worried.  
>"I suppose I better leave too," Twilight nudged Rainbow in a vain attempt to wake her up. The snoring was brought o an abrupt stop<br>"wha? Im up..oh we're going already?" I looked at the cyan mare and chuckled a bit.

"see ya later Robbie" the mare trotted off to the front door. Applejack looked at me apologetically  
>"hey, chin up, Applejack, like I said, no need to apologize," I smiled, "I know you have your farm to get back to" I continued.<br>The cowpony looked up and smiled. "well either way, ahm still sorry, listen if ya'll ever need a favour just holler"

"I will" I shook the mares hoof.

I watched the six ponies walk back to the centre of Ponyville, a smile emblazoned on my face.  
>I decided to take a walk through town once again. Placing a pair of headphones onto my head, plugging them into my phone<br>, Opening up the music player, I scrolled down to find Precious time, glory days by Psychic lover. I put the suit jacket back on.  
>The goggles were now resting on my forehead. Locking the front door once more, I began to walk, breathing in the fresh clean Equestrian air.<p>

I was suddenly met by several curious ponies. Each one more frightened than the other.  
>"Um…." I was getting nervous "hi?" I spoke quietly so as not to startle them.<p>

"It can talk?" one pony said,

"I thought that beings from that forest couldn't be that sentient"

I sighed. "I'm not from the evergreen forest," I then smiled "im a new resident in Ponyville" the ponies looked at me in shock but then relaxed.

"You met pinkie pie already?" I nodded in reply once more.

"Well then, we'll see you at the party"

_What party?_

I continued walking. The beat of the music cause a smile to creep across my face.  
>I waved to ponies that were finally beginning to loosen up. I sat down in the town square, simply watching the new world go by.<p>

While most ponies that saw me became slightly wary of me, I noticed as a few just walked up to get a closer look at me.  
>I let out a small laugh as a few prodded me. I took my headphones off. "Hello, ponyvillians," I smiled. A few gasped.<p>

"I'm a stranger in this world, but I am also your new neighbour," I explained my presence in the small town. "So please, don't be frightened of me"  
>I stood up, to walk back home, feeling as though I had gotten a small weight off my chest.<p>

The ponyvillians looked confused, but continued their day to day lives; a bus had arrived in the town square.  
>Getting off the bus was a grey furred pony with a black mane; she was carrying a cello case on her back.<br>"Damn it, I know I asked to be taken to the farthest place away from Canterlot, but not this far" the mare was rendered destitute  
>by the bus fare. It sounded as though there wasn't a lot she could do apart from go door to door.<p>

Each home she went to turned her down. "Celestia damn it" it wasn't like her to swear.  
>The rain had begun on schedule, dampening the grey mare's luck even further.<p>

She continued on her journey to find a place to stay. I looked out of the front window to see a figure wandering down a path;  
>I left the music playing from the Hi-fi system, running out the house, I shouted after her.<p>

"Excuse me, Miss!" she turned around, taking one look at me. Her eyes widened with fear,  
>she dropped her cello case, and I picked it up and ran after her.<br>"Hey! Don't runaway!" I was slowly getting out of breath. "I want to help!"  
>She stopped dead in her tracks. She lowered her head as she turned to trot back to me.<br>"..." she tried to say something, anything, but all that was heard was an audible squeak.  
>"Come on, lets get you inside" I smiled down at the grey mare.<p>

I opened the door for her. As she trotted in, she was taken aback to how clean I had the place.  
>Within a short amount of time, I had tidied the place from top to bottom. "I'll go get you a towel" I smiled, she took her cello and placed it in the dining room.I came down, with a towel in one hand, and a small book in the other.<br>"here's your towel" I smiled, opening the book up to a blank page. The mare looked at me for a moment.  
>"thank you sir" I waved it off, Huffing that she used formalities.<br>"that's okay, my names Robbie" the mare looked up at me for a moment, then noticed the musical instruments that I had.  
>"Wow, that's a fine collection, and what on Equestria is that sound?" she asked me, confused as to the location of the music.<p>

"that, my friend is the sound of one of Earth's finest, apocalyptica" I chuckled.  
>"it sounds chaotic, yet melodic" she looked at me for a moment. "wait, are those…cello's I hear?" I nodded with glee.<br>"yup" I grabbed the CD case and held it out to her.  
>"oh my, where are my manners, my name is Octavia"<br>"nice name," I smiled. The final track was reaching its end. "so what brings you here to Ponyville?" I asked.  
>I could tell Octavia was frustrated by the thought.<p>

"I don't want to talk about it" she snapped, I sat down on the sofa, still smiling  
>"tell me when you ready" I noticed her expression changed back to a soft smile.<br>She took a small glance out the window. "I suppose I'm sleeping on the sofa?"  
>I shook my head, "nonsense, you can have my brothers…" I then realized what was slowly<br>eating away the back of my mind. "oh god, I'm the only one here" I slumped  
>forwards, my head resting in my hands. "is everything okay Rob?"<br>I took a deep breath "I'll tell you when I'm ready" I blocked the thought out of my head.  
>"Okay" the grey mare placed a hoof on my shoulder.<br>"anyways where was I, oh yeah, you can have the room on the right of the landing" Octavia looked at me for a moment,  
>clearly seeing that something was bothering me.<br>"okay, if you're sure" she slowly trotted upstairs to see her allocated room.  
>I let out a deep sigh, digging around for a bottle of wine to drink. The gods know that I need one right now.<p>

I felt like I was shipwrecked, without any chance getting home.

With a deep sigh, and a slow squeak of a cork being pulled from a bottle, I poured myself a glass.  
>"it's a bit early for that, don't you think?" a voice called out.<br>"ah, hey," I scratched my head nervously "what did you think of the room?"  
>"it's a bit…" she scrunched her face up, attempting to find the word she was looking for.<br>"no worries, I'm still moving stuff around, gonna box up some of the stuff and put it in the attic, Vino?" I smiled as I offered the mare some red wine.  
>she nodded graciously "tell me do you treat all your guests like this?" Octavia asked, slightly puzzled by my open-mindedness.<br>"well considering that I'm used to having guests then yup" I grinned as I took a hearty swig of the wine.  
>She looked at me in contemplation, "so, you're a musician, like me then" she stated glumly.<br>I raised an eyebrow "kinda…" I placed my now empty wine glass on the table. I sighed for a moment,  
>remembering the glory days of being a part of something.<p>

"let me show you something," I switched on the computer, as it loaded up, I reconnected the speakers. "ah, here it is" I clicked on the icon for a video.  
>"what the hay? That's you!" the grey mare watched the video in wide wonder as she sat down in the seat.<br>I walked into the living room and switched on the amp. Picking up the blue Stratocaster, I took a deep breath.  
>I played the first riff of the first song of the set. The grey mare's eyes started to twitch as she was bombarded with a mixture of sounds.<p>

After stopping for a moment, I looked up. the video had stopped, Octavia was in the room watching me.  
>"Eh, sorry, I got carried away" I chuckled nervously. I heard the muffled giggles of the posh pony.<p>

The smile on my face grew wider.


	4. broken strings

Chapter 3

The rain had stopped, moved on by, from what Octavia told me, the Pegasus weather control.

I shrugged my shoulders; me being here was confusing enough with out all the differences.

Octavia had started to clean her cello, which I gladly held upright for her.

She was humming out a small tune, completely oblivious that I was listening.

I held the black book in my free hand, taking the utmost care not to drop it.

"Ah, there, finished" she smirked, taking the cello from the hand its neck was resting in.

I simply smiled, "so," I paused to think. "How long have you been playing the cello then?"

She looked at me for a moment. "Well I've been playing the cello since I was a filly… so roughly about 13 years"

My jaw dropped. "13 years? Holy hell," I chuckled "looks like your living with a rookie"

She raised an eyebrow "rookie? What ever do you mean?" I sighed in reply.

"Well, I can play a lot of instruments, but not at a professional level, however" I looked at her nervously.

"However?" she watched as I grabbed the acoustic.

"From what other humans have told me, I have a good singing voice" her eyebrow looked as though it was permanently raised.

"Prove it" she grinned slyly, I sighed.

"Okay" I chuckled nervously once more, reaching for a folder containing songs from home.

"Its called end of the line," I cleared my throat and strummed the opening riff.

"_Well it's alright, riding around in the breeze  
>Well it's alright, if you live the life you please<br>Well it's alright, doing the best you can  
>Well it's alright, as long as you lend a hand<em>

__I had a quick change of the chord structure, luckily I was quite dextorous.

_You can sit around and wait for the phone to ring  
>Waiting for someone to tell you everything<br>Sit around and wonder what tomorrow will bring  
>Maybe a diamond ring<br>_

I quickly switched back to the original chord structure again.

_Well it's alright, even if they say you're wrong  
>Well it's alright, sometimes you gotta be strong<br>Well it's alright, As long as you got somewhere to lay  
>Well it's alright, everyday is just one day<em>

The final notes rung, mirroring the opening of the song.

I looked up to see a smiling Octavia, "well, that was amazing" she trotted towards me,

I rubbed the back of my neck bashfully. "Thanks, I thinkUGGH" I was immediately yanked into a hug.

"Seriously, that was wonderful" I raised my arms in defeat, as the grey mare hugged me. In the end I returned the hug.

"ah well, naow aint this a nice sight" a Stetson wearing pony chuckled. I blushed and floundered for a moment, Eliciting a giggle from both ponies.

"Applejack, hey, what's up?" I stammered. She simply smiled.

"I could use your help down at the farm with something, you can bring your marefriend with you" she teased.

_Marefriend? Oh crap _I thought to myself, looking back to Octavia, her grey fur failing to hide the redness in her cheeks.

I stuttered and stammered a bit more, "relax rob, just teasing ya'll is all" Applejack chuckled.

"heh, lead on then" I smiled, unbeknownst to me, Octavia had grabbed the acoustic guitar.

As we walked up through the small town, I noticed the streets were eerily empty, save for three fillies.

"oh hey big sis!" the small yellow filly shouted with glee.

"hey mister! Thanks for helping me the other day" Scootaloo smiled up at me

"whoa what are you doing?" I ruffled her mane

"no worries," I chuckled. "enjoy the ride"

"hello sir" I looked down to the final filly, rolling my eyes at the formalities.

"please, call me rob," I smiled. "I don't really like formalities" I huffed.

"okay then Rob, I'm sweetie belle" the small unicorn beamed.

"an ahm Applebloom" the yellow earth pony smiled.

I chuckled, "come on, we're all going down to the farm" I grinned.

The three fillies sped off ahead. I heard the huffing and puffing of a pony behind us.

"had to bring it, you should share that gift you know" Octavia stated. I simply nodded.

"ah, if'n you'll pardon me, but ah… what gift?" Applejack shot me a confused look.

"well…" I wanted to shrink in size to hide, failing this, I simply shrugged. "I kinda….well…."

"He sings" Octavia chuckled, helping make the situation a tad more nerve racking.

"Tavi!" I groaned, then proceeded to chuckle. "thanks for bringing the guitar though" I smiled.

i took the guitar off of her, and carried it on my back; thank the gods for guitar straps.

The walk up to the farm was bizarrely quiet, not even applejack was saying anything.  
>I thought nothing of it until the orange mare redirected us to the barn,<br>"Jack? Why are we going into the barn?" I asked, but gained no reply. Something fishy was going on.

Applejack opened one of the smaller barn doors, as I gingerly lowered my head under the doorframe.

I walked forward into the pitch black; my eyes darted around the room in search of a light source.

I was startled by the sound of many ponies shouting in unison "SURPRISE!"  
>reeling back, I ended up dazed and confused. "whoa there Sugarcube, you alright?" Applejack asked, unbeknownst<br>to me, during my little tumble I had knocked her hat off. I picked the hat up, and placed it on her head.

"I am now," I grinned, looking around to see all of them. Octavia decided to sneak into a corner, "Don't forget about her, though, she's new here too"

Octavia stopped dead in her tracks, sighing in defeat. "lady Von Cleft? What are you doing here?" A cream coloured pony  
>was holding back a turquoise unicorn.<br>The unicorn in question had an angry look upon her face. "Ponies, please, let's just enjoy the party" I shouted in desperation,  
>I watched as the unicorn decided to just let it go.<p>

I felt relived as I slumped onto one of the seats. The party atmosphere had finally embraced me.

Grinning from ear to ear, I felt the beat of the music. It felt like a key in the ignition of an engine.

It felt like it was going to _kick-start my heart_. I looked around for a moment, taking note that the DJ was having a wail of a time her self.

Walking over to the DJ booth, a lot of the ponies watched in awe. "hey, it's the creature of the  
>shindig, how ya doin? The names DJ PON-3" I couldn't help but chuckle at the strange name choice<p>

"fine dude, I'm rob, heh, when the next songs over, lemme take over" the white mare raised an eyebrow as I tapped my guitar.

"that's a headphone jack lead isn't it?" I indicated, she nodded, the song had finished. I plugged the phone in.

the microphone was sitting there awaiting my command. "fuck it, you only live once right?" I thought out loud.

"hey, anybody else no how to play an instrument?" I spoke through the microphone, several ponies came trotting up.

pinkie pie had once again some how broken the laws of physics, knowing what was coming next.  
>All the instruments needed were pulled out of a magic satchel. Each pony approached an instrument.<p>

Octavia was standing right next to me with her cello, using it as a double bass. I flashed her a grin. "ready?" she nodded

"this one is an old favourite of mine, HIT IT!" I shouted. The pianist pony began playing.

We reached the second verse.

_lift your other foot up (other foot up)  
>Fall on your ass (fall on your ass)<br>Get back up (get back up)  
>Put your teeth in a glass (teeth in a glass)<br>Ain't ever been nothin' quite like this  
>It's a magical thing called the Wilbury Twist<em>

the ponies were loving it, dancing around the room. As the looming sounds of  
>the guitar solo spewed fourth from my guitar, my face contorted strangely.<p>

The ponies chuckled at my face pulling. Hell, even pinkie pie was pulling faces.

We finished the song, bringing a smile to the faces of everypony was worth it.

As the night drew to a close, I slumped to into one of the seats.

My six stringed music maker rested next to the seat, stained with hard cider  
>and blood from my fingertips. I winced as I ran my fingers over the steel strings once more.<p>

Taking another swig of the glorious cider, I smiled. "Octavia, you were amazing up there"

She was a tad more plastered than I was, slurring her speech slightly "why thank you, I must say, the Wilbury twists  
>now one of my favourites too" she grinned with a slight hiccup"<p>

As we stumbled over to the barn door, I looked back, "heh, you tidying now?" I chuckled

The party pony nodded "sure am!" she beamed. the party pony had turned cleaning the barn into a game.

I could only chuckle as the pink blur sped around the room. All that sugar seemed to just fuel the  
>madness that was Pinkie Pie. She bounced around, carrying streamers and placing them back into a small box,<br>but the streamers numbered in the hundreds, maybe even thousands.

My mind spun for a while, trying to process the events happening before my very eyes.

In the end, I had to admit defeat. Not even I could find the answer to the ultimate question _where does she get all those wonderful toys?_

As I lent against Octavia for support, she trotted off. I landed on my face.

"oh, um, sorry" she chuckled nervously, I shook it off.

"no worries" I walked up beside her.

The rest of the walk remained silent. Most of the party goers had bone home before us.

I let out a deep sigh as I wearily took the keys out of my pocket, fumbling around trying to find the right key.

Upon finally getting the door unlocked, I walked straight to the living room.

I plonked myself down on the sofa, not wanting to crawl up those uneasy steps to the warm comfort of a bed.

I fell asleep as I heard the gentle hoof-steps aimlessly wandering up the stairs.

The cold sweat dripped off me as I shook like a frightened child.

I gingerly got to my feet, my head throbbing like a jackhammer.

I crawled on my hands and knees in a shoddy attempt to not wake the sleeping mare up.

Finding solitude in my old room, I wept silently.  
>The moonlight shone through the curtains, illuminating the room.<p>

_Why am I here?_

_What is my purpose?_

My brain metaphorically kicked me in the balls.

Two nights sleep, and my usual routine had returned.

I snuck back down stairs, looking to the back door.

The sounds of the lock and the symphony of the night sky were all that was heard.

I sighed deeply, grabbing my guitar once more.

The six-string had never been used so much in one day.

I shut my eyes as I made the guitar sing for me, its melodic cries merging with echoes of insects chirping.

The dried blood and cider stains glimmered in the moonlight.

A small smile crept across my face, turning into a grimace and then finally a look of pain.

The thin E string had found its way through my index finger. I swore and cursed under my breath for a few minutes.

I walked back inside. Once again, I had to reach for the first aid kit.

I slid the string out of my finger, hissing grumpily muttering under my breath.

Octavia must have heard my grumbling, galloping down the steps to shout at me.

But the shouting never came; she looked at me with a small sense of pity in her eyes.

"Oh, look at you, you're a mess" she smiled slightly, glancing at my bleeding finger, and then moving her gaze to my bedraggled hair.

She noted my bloodshot eyes; the bags underneath them seemed to echo the worlds _old and grumpy._

But what came next was completely unexpected. "They're gone Tavi," I choked on my own words. "My whole family is gone" I said weakly.  
>I crumbled to my knees, holding my head in my hands once again. The blood from my finger slowly began to seep onto my forehead.<p>

It was going to be a long night.


	5. A job and duet

Chapter 4

I had stood in the shower once more, the hot water cascading over me.  
>The running water had made me think of the rain, the way it dropped on the leaves, the way it danced in the light.<br>The blood on my forehead slowly turned the water orange; the blood dripping from my fingertips continued the fashion.  
>Coming out of the shower, I wrapped my red towel around my waist. My eyes fixated on the floor as I walked out of the bathroom.<p>

The smell of green tea floated into my nostrils. I looked up to see the grey mare usher me into the living room.  
>She had a tea tray balanced precariously on her hind quarters. She stood next to the coffee table in the room.<br>I watched as she gently slid the tea tray off her back and onto the table. "Well," I heard her voice; a distinct ting of sadness was hidden in her voice.  
>"What do you mean, your whole family is gone?" she asked, her voice became as soft as crushed velvet. I looked her dead in the eyes,<br>She gazed deeply into mine, as though reading my very soul. "If you must know," I began to open up slightly.  
>"I'm not from this world at all," I sighed glumly, but heard her small giggle as she interjected.<br>"So I gathered"

"Well, back home, I was always the disappointment," I sighed glumly "and I, in basic terms, felt alone,"  
>Octavia felt a pang of guilt, "judging by the look on your face, you think it's the only reason I'm letting you stay,"<br>I watched as she slowly nodded "well you're kind of right," I paused, reaching for the tea.  
>"But to be honest, when I looked into your eyes that night," I took a sip of green tea. The relaxing properties of the drink had begun to work its magic.<br>"I saw myself," her eyes widened "albeit with more talent," I scratched my head with my good fingers, catching a glimpse of a blush creeping across her face once again.

_Since when was I so flirtatious _I chuckled to myself. "But I could tell you needed someone" I smiled a genuine smile.  
>She hugged me, "its 4 o clock in the morning, I did not want your explanation of why you took me in," she sighed grumpily.<br>"I wanted an explanation of why you were playing your guitar outside at this time of night," her expression softened once more.  
>"But im glad you told me this, as for the green tea? Helps me sleep, maybe it'll do the same with you" she chuckled.<br>We sat there in silence, sipping the green tea until it was gone. I let her go up the stairs before me, the smile I had on my face hid itself in the stoic expression.

Sure enough, the grey mare was right. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.  
>Memories turned into dreams. My mind had turned into a steel trap.<br>"Listen, I know you want to pursue your music career but I'd prefer it if you continued acting" my mom said to me, with a hint of disappointment that my career paths had suddenly shifted.  
>"But, what's the point, I may as well do this, then go into acting" I replied, stating my case.<br>My mom was one of those types of people who would stand they're ground until her opponent gave up, or came to an ultimatum.  
>"Look, the next performing arts course is free, well…except the resource fees" she argued, but I once again shot her down.<br>"Tough, the resource fees for that course is £200," I continued the verbal game of tennis. "Where as, at the music college its only £140, including the enrolment fees"  
>My mom huffed in defeat, "fine, but don't come crying to me when you fall in debt"<p>

(A/N: funny thing about the music college. They can be real C***S)

Everything grew colder as time moved forwards. I was sat there in the office of the music college, "…so that's basically it is it?" I growled.  
>"Unfortunately yes, considering that we haven't had any evidence of payments" I looked the moron dead in the eyes.<br>I could only clench my fists, and swear under my breath. "Well, unfortunately, I never got the letters, and plus it's too late to change the agreement now"  
>I stood up and walked out, slamming the door behind me. The glass of the door cracked.<br>The world was quiet, I had woken up to the smell of something burning, and the smoke alarm went off.

"Oh no, ROBBIE!" I heard a shriek.  
>I jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. I looked to see a flaming frying pan.<br>"Just get back," I shouted, "I got it covered" I chuckled as I grabbed the fire blanket, rapidly opening it up and throwing it over the offending object.  
>"Literally" out of nowhere in particular, jumped pinkie pie.<br>Then just as bizarrely as she entered, she left, bouncing and bounding away.  
>I face-palmed as Octavia attempted to process what had just happened, then chuckled as I heard the result.<br>The result in question was a very british "well, I never".

I heard the faint sound of door knocks. "Just minute," I ran to the door.  
>"Hello? Ah, Twilight, what brings you here?" the purple mare was slightly out of breath.<br>"Letter, Princess" my eyes slowly widened at the two simple words.  
>"May I read it please?" I asked nicely, considering the rough memories in my head were having a party.<p>

_My dear faithful student Twilight Sparkle.  
><em>_Thank you for the latest Friendship reports,  
><em>_How I do love to hear about the changes in you and your friends lives..._

"Yadda yadda yadda nonsequential episodic mumbo jumbo…" I mumbled under my breath

…_however as you have brought this up that the being known as Robert is not a pony…._

"Blah blah blah, sending him a personal message…PERSONAL MESSAGE?" I shouted the last part.  
>I watched as the purple unicorn chuckled sheepishly as she levitated another letter out of her saddlebags.<br>"You didn't read it did you?" she shook her head. I sighed in relief, "I'll read it aloud, and you will probably want to hear it anyways"

_To the being known as Robert._

_For 2000 years my sister and I have ruled over Equestria.  
><em>_We have seen many different creatures in our long lifetime.  
><em>_But never have we seen or heard of something such as you.  
><em>_We request an audience with you. _

_Princess Celestia, Princess Luna._

"Wow," I heard the voice of my housemate "a royal summons, some-pony must really like you" Octavia let out a little chuckle.  
>"By the gods" I was in a state of bewilderment. The idea of being summoned by royalty was an incredibly new concept.<br>The two mares looked at me for a moment. "Rob, I have a question," Twilight was looking at me in confusion.  
>"Why do you keep saying 'by the gods' whenever something surprises you?" I paused before answering the purple mare's question.<br>I summed it up like this "where I come from, there are one too many religions, hence why I use by the gods instead of oh my god"  
>Twilight seemed to understand this, but suddenly realized "oh wait, I got to go send a reply for you" she sped off back to the library.<p>

An hour later, I decided to talk a short walk into town, deciding to look for work.  
>Upon my arrival I was crashed into by a Grey Pegasus pony. She fell to the floor, shaking her head violently. She was belittling herself for crashing into me.<br>"Oh, I'm so sorry sir, I wasn't watching…where I was…going" she had focused both her eyes on me, which on her account didn't look that easy.  
>I noticed the letters on the floor. "No worries Miss," I started to pick up the letters "accidents happen" I started to feel the golden eyes burning into me.<br>I turned to her and handed her the letters with a smile. "Uhm, T-thanks I guess" as she flew off to deliver more letters of uncertainty,  
>I couldn't shake the feeling that I would somehow bump into her again.<p>

I watched a green flame shoot across the sky.  
>With nothing else better to do, I wandered up a beaten path. My mind lost in the music of the world around me.<br>Looking up, I saw that I had unintentionally walked to Sweet Apple Acres.  
>"OH HEY!" I jumped out of my skin with a mighty shout of<br>"JESUS CHRIST!" I landed on my rump with a slight thump. I got to my feet.  
>"Applejack, I'll get you back," I chuckled darkly, then smiled. "You need any help? Cause I need a job"<br>The orange pony shrugged her shoulders, "depends, what ya know about apple buckin?"  
>"Absotivly nothing, jack," I chuckled, then walked up to an apple tree "but I can do this"<br>I positioned myself in the traditional martial arts stance, bringing my right foot up diagonally, twisting my hips to put more power in the kick.

Apples came falling to the green grassy ground. "Well, looks like someone found himself a job"  
>"What's the pay like?" I asked.<br>"How about 20 bits per tree" I nodded happily.  
>"Deal!" I watched as the orange pony spat on her hoof and extended it, so I did the same, spitting in my hand. I then shook the apple farming earth pony's hoof.<p>

I finally found a job, something I could never do on earth.  
>The funny thing is, if I really wanted to, I would have just shaken the apple tree.<br>But that would be lazier, plus I was a tad stressed.  
>As I walked through the orchard, I noticed the different varieties of apples.<br>"Think I'll make a start now" I chuckled, once again kicking a tree, the apples fell into the baskets placed conveniently next to the tree.  
>Within a few hours, I had made 200 bits. My right leg was slowly beginning to ache.<br>"Sugarcube, take a break, ya look like you could use one" the orange mare chuckled.

I promptly sat down, then elbowed the tree. A lone apple fell, landing in my outstretched hand.  
>"Heh, its all about the timing" I grinned, then promptly rubbed my elbow.<br>What seemed like an eternity of rest, was only 5 minutes. I stood up again. And continued to kick apples from trees.  
>Another 200 bits was made, but at a slower pace.<br>"Hey, Rob, you're done for the day" Applejack grinned.  
>"But it's only been four hours" I stated, but the orange mare looked at me with a smile.<br>"Sugarcube, if you spent all day buckin these trees the way you do, your leg will break" she spoke with honesty.  
>I placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll take your word for it then, catch ya later" I limped off into town.<br>"Hey, waits a moment," she took off, and then ran back to me with a bag in her mouth. "Here's today's pay" she placed the bag of money in my hand.

"Thanks Jack" I smiled, then continued on my way.  
>As I walked into sugarcube corner, I was met with a pink blur, "oh hey Robbie, whatcha doing?"<br>"Eh, just getting some pastries, did twilight tell you the news?"  
>"What news?"<br>"I got a Royal summons" I grinned.  
>"Oh, yeah she already told us, so, what can I get you rob?" the pink mare stopped her bouncing.<br>"How much for the croissants?"  
>"Oh five bits for the croissants"<br>"10 croissants then please" I grinned as I handed over 50 bits.

Walking back to the house, I heard the sounds of music.  
>Octavia was playing her Cello, I snuck in through the open window of the living room, the bag of bits gently jingled in my pocket.<br>The bag of croissants hung from my mouth. I opened my mouth to place them on the table.  
>I grabbed the BC rich, plugging it into the line 6 amplifier; I flicked the switch starting up the bestial thing.<br>My fingers began to hit the fret board in what could be described as chaos.  
>Octavia opened her eyes and glanced over to see me standing there, on foot on the amp, in the traditional rock star pose.<br>She let out a quiet giggle, then continued to play. I decided to replicate her music with chords.

The sounds of the two instruments melded together. The melody had a slight depressing tone,  
>With the air of fleeting happiness, but then she looked up once again.<br>It was then that I noticed her smile, it wasn't the one she usually had on her face.  
>For as long as I have known Octavia, which to be honest is about a week, I never noticed that small smile she always had.<br>The bowtie around her neck was resting on the table, her mane was bedraggled, and she basically looked a state.  
>We stopped playing simultaneously. She rested her cello against the wall, placing her bow on the table. "I couldn't sleep at all last night"<br>She walked in and sat down. "Why? The green tea wasn't off was it?" I asked.  
>"No, it's just…. You opened up to me last night, and it got me thinking" she glanced over, not noticing the confused look on my face.<br>"Thinking about what?" I asked quietly, clearly seeing a lonely tear starting to form in the grey mare's eyes.

Seeing her like this pained me. Usually I would just try and cheer people up when they're like this. But not her, something was bothering her that much.  
>"Well, considering what you told me last night, I'll tell you what happened to me"<br>She sighed sadly, wiping the lonely tear from her eye.

Octavia began the process of telling her story.  
>I could only hold her hoof in my hand as she poured her heart out to me.<p> 


	6. Octavia's cello gently weeps

Chapter 5: Octavia's harsh reality

"His name was Noteworthy," Octavia's voice shook with unbridled sadness.  
>"Blues Noteworthy, my would-be husband" "but my mother disapproved, that's a Different story" she growled.<br>I looked at her for a moment then sighed. "You want to know what happened."  
>I nodded. "you won't like it"<p>

* * *

><p>This is a flashback, told through the eyes of Octavia.<p>

* * *

><p>today, except it was raining. I was living in manehatten, Blues capital of Equestria, at the time.<br>You know how it is, you meet some-pony who is attractive, and you end up talking to them over a drink.  
>The next thing you know your spending almost every waking moment with them.<br>We ended up living together.  
>Noteworthy had gone to work, like he usually does, but something was amiss.<br>He had left most of the tools required at home. I went for a wander around the city, looking for some inspiration.

Usually I don't find anything, that day was in the norm. The raindrops hit my umbrella at a steady pace.  
>As I walked through the city, I began to pick up on certain things, like the disappearance of one Vinyl Scratch.<br>I picked up the news papers to read the article.

_Vinyl Scratch disappears, Drugs may be linked._

The headline read, my old friend was gone, no doubt about that.  
>The EBM scene had gone quiet without her antics.<br>I had always warned her about those dangerous things, but she never listened.  
>That's when I saw him.<p>

Noteworthy was speaking to my mother.

No, not speaking…

Shouting, not once had I ever heard him raise his voice until that day.

"I don't BUCKING CARE! THE BITCH IS SUFFOCATING ME!" I heard him shout.  
>I had finally realized that she had arranged the whole thing.<br>I ran up and slapped him. "So, all this was just a game? Just a meaningless endeavour for your own personal gain and gratification?" I couldn't look him in the eyes.  
>"You asked me to marry you, and I said yes, but now?" I took off the hoof-ring and threw it at him.<p>

."You can just Buck off, and as for you, mother" I stressed the now foreign word. "I never want to see you again" I turned around and ran.  
>After running for an hour I slowed down. I found myself in the park, in the dark.<br>I trotted through the city with my shattered heart resting itself in a death-like slumber.  
>No-pony stood in my way after watching the spectacle.<br>There was nothing I could do except go to a random bar and drink my cares away.  
>I did just that.<p>

It was one drink at first.  
>But one drink turned into one drink too many. After a while, I had just enough bits left to get me as far away from there as possible.<br>I walked back to my home in a drunken stupor. I packed my bags that day, grabbing my cello I walked out the door.  
>I left a small note for the landlord.<br>I walked to the bus station. Hoping on the bus attendant asked me where I wanted to go. I simply asked for a one way ticket to somewhere else.

* * *

><p>We now return to the mind of Robbie.<p>

* * *

><p>"I get it now," I pulled the now sobbing mare into a hug. "Your mother's a life controlling bitch and your ex is a money grabbing bastard"<br>She sniffled; her tears were slowly running down onto my t-shirt. I let go of her for a moment.  
>"I just don't see how Blues could do such a thing," she began to choke on her own words. "I, I loved him" her voice cracked with emotion.<br>I grabbed a tissue and dried her eyes. "I know," I sighed. "I know how you feel, it feels as though the pain won't go away," she looked at me with those violet, tear filled eyes of hers.  
>"Like your heart has been ripped out, thrown to the ground and repeatedly smashed with a hammer" I closed my eyes, failing to block out the more painful memories.<br>The grey mare could only watch as I succumbed to my own bottled up emotions. "I thought I was over this, ya know? I thought I glued all the pieces back together,"

I pinched the bridge of my nose in a weak attempt to stop the tears. "Looks like we're both damaged goods huh" I chuckled slightly. Octavia walked out, I heard the click of the kettle.  
>"I didn't know it would bring up" I interrupted her.<br>"Its no-ones fault but my own," I sighed. "I shouldn't have continued my philosophical monologue on having a broken heart"  
>"How long?" the grey mare asked.<p>

"6 years, 6 long cold years, the woman toyed with my heart like a kitten playing with a ball of yarn" I answered.  
>We sat there in silence for a few minutes, until the click of the kettle was heard once more.<br>"I'll go make some tea" Octavia stated, seemingly calmed down.  
>"Don't bother; I need a strong drink, maybe a Concrete Jungle"<br>The now relaxed mare raised an eyebrow, but watched as I gathered bottles of various different alcohol and juices.  
>I walked in with two rocks glasses full of a dark liquid. "Thought I'd make you one"<p>

She took one of the drinks, and gingerly took a sip. I watched as she registered the different flavours of the strange liquid.  
>"This is… wonderful, it's like music in motion" I beamed at her comment.<br>"It's actually inspired by a song I like, but it's got highly dark themes to it" I placed a CD into the Hi-fi.  
>I pressed play. The wail of the guitar was the first thing to be heard. I watched as she raised the other eyebrow.<br>She didn't point out that I was singing along, matching the vocals of the vocalist Zakk Wilde.

"_Another day to bleed  
>Another day to die<br>Another day to blackout and then go blind  
>Maniacal Blitzkrieg<br>Where the maggots play God  
>Where the souls of the lost come to die<br>The Concrete Jungle  
>It's the well of the damned<br>Once You Step inside and Then you'll understand  
>Misfits, psychos and the twisted slaves<br>The house of the sane  
>No one can be saved<em>"

She looked flabbergasted, As though she had never heard lyrical content like this.  
>I took a sip as the music carried on. "Um, Rob? Could you put something else on now please?"<br>I smiled and did so. But what I put on next surprised her, because I was doing everything I could to cheer her up.  
>"You hungry?" she nodded. I grabbed a bunch of bananas, and ran into the kitchen. She heard the mixing as the newly selected album played.<br>I walked in just as one of the best songs on the album started. I placed her plate on the table, and then reached for the volume control on the sound system.  
>"What are these?"<br>I chuckled, "look on the CD case, and track 3"  
>As I took a mouthful, I heard a happy giggle. "Banana pancakes"<p>

She took her plate out, as I followed suit she turned around. "You know, you've got a really bizarre taste in music"  
>I burst out laughing, as she looked incredibly confused. "What?"<br>"Back in high school the headmaster said that too" I continued laughing. The grey mare caught on as to why it was funny.  
>So many people I had met in my life had said the same thing when they got to know me better.<p>

Different people or ponies if you prefer, same phrase, why should Equestria be any different.

* * *

><p><em>This chapter was a tad awkward to write, hence why it's a little bit short.<em>

_I had writers block earlier in the day, so this may get revised into a more depressive chapter… I don't know yet._

_But thanks for the reviews so far, and as you can tell… I like my musician ponies as much as I like my music._

_also, if you want the recipe for Concrete jungle, just ask_


	7. Suiting up and falling

Chapter 6: channelling Barney Stinson

It had been a few days since Octavia poured out her past to me.  
>The music blaring out the sound system had awoken me to another bright sunny day in Ponyville.<br>"Come on Octy! Times a-wastin!" I chuckled as I knocked on the bedroom door.  
>"I'm awake," she called out, "already downstairs"<br>I chuckled as I thundered down the steps, a towel wrapped around my waist.  
>Walking into the living room, I saw her. It was only just then that I noticed just how gorgeous she was.<br>She had a frilly shirt on, her mane was ruffled slightly, and her eyes shimmered in the sunlight.  
>She sat at the coffee table with a croissant and green tea. I could see a tiny smile on her face.<p>

_Oh crap, not now… not now _I thought to myself. I was beginning to get… attracted.  
>"Morning, sunshine," I smiled. "I'll be in the shower" <em>having a cold one<br>_"Okay then Rob" she looked my way, having not seen me with my shirt off.  
>I noticed she was blushing, <em>for gods sakes stop looking at me like that!<br>_As I walked off, I could have sworn I heard a squeak of joy. I pushed the button to start up the shower.  
>But then I sighed, the scruffy beard had to go. It's mandatory to look presentable when you're meeting royalty.<br>I grabbed the razor and shaved it off. I kept a soul patch.

Jumping into the shower, I began to sing, making it up as I went along. But the lyrics began to make more and more sense as the time passed.  
>After what felt like a good ten minutes, I got out of the shower. "Tavi, showers free!" I shouted.<br>She watched me walk; I felt her eyes on my ass. "Stop staring" I chuckled as I caught her in the act.  
>She squeaked again as she darted in the bathroom.<br>I walked into the bedroom I had been using. For once, I checked my appearance in the tall mirror.

Turns out, the change had been instantaneous. I didn't feel all that different until I noticed that:-

1. I wasn't fat anymore.

2. I had toned muscles.

3. I had a musical note on the base of my neck.

It was confusing at first, but I simply shrugged my shoulders and  
>pressed the play button on the phone, currently rigged up to a sound system.<br>The music was slightly cliché, considering what I was about to put on.  
>I chuckled as the song began, ZZ Top, in all their bearded glory.<br>As I slipped the black jeans on, complete with black socks, I grabbed a black dress shirt.  
>"Awfully formal, rob?" Octavia stood in the door way, smiling.<br>"Heh, got to make a good impression, it's not everyday that you meet royalty" I chuckled.  
>After putting another plain black t-shirt on, I hastily put the black dress shirt on.<p>

I turned the music off.  
>I grabbed the red tie hanging from the tie rack, humming a small song.<br>"You remember this song?" I looked at her; she was still smiling, but now with a small  
>blush creeping across her face. "Yes, I do" I pointed to my neck. She went wide-eyed with amazement.<br>"Is that a?" I nodded with a smile.  
>"Eyup" I emulated Big Mac, she started to giggle.<br>"I'll go dry myself off" I watched her walk out.

I took a deep sigh, _so, you're now attracted to your house guest, and to top it all off, you now have wingless boner.  
><em>_Go you. _If I could punch my conscience I would.

As I walked down the steps, there was a knock at the door.  
>Upon opening the door, I grinned with the words "Morning, Twilight, Morning Miss" standing at the door was Twilight, and a certain Mail-mare.<br>"Here's your mail, Rob" the Pegasus flew off after handing me the three letters.  
>"you ready to go?" Twilight asked, as I put on the tie. I then grabbed the akatsuki cloak and put it on.<br>"am now, just waiting for Tavi"  
>"Tavi? I didn't think you two were that close, being different species and all" the purple unicorn stated bluntly.<p>

I suddenly became flustered. "eh, well you know, after sharing a few bottles of wine, we got to know each other and um….. uh…I got nothing," I hung my head low in defeat.  
>"it would hurt both of us that if we did somehow… end up together in that way, I wouldn't know what to do… we've both been hurt but….Thor, please just tell me what I should do"<br>Twilight's ears perked up at the mention of Thor, but didn't ask, considering the pained expression on my face explained a lot.  
>"hey, its okay, I was just kidding" Twilight sheepishly smiled.<br>"I wasn't" I glumly stated, but quickly returned to my smiling self.

Octavia reached the bottom step. "Ready to go?" I asked, she simply nodded, not letting on that she heard all of it.

I stopped for a moment, "hang on," I ran into the living room to grab my acoustic. "you never know if your gonna be put on the spot" I chuckled.  
>We walked into the town square, seeing a golden chariot.<br>"whoa, that must be worth thousands" I stated nonchalantly, the two mares heard my comment and started to giggle.  
>I blinked twice in confusion "what the hell is so funny?"<br>"oh nothing, its just we've never seen anyone look so bewildered by a simple gold chariot" Twilight giggled.  
>I sighed, "it is kind of funny, I guess" the smile on my face grew a little.<br>We stepped onto the chariot, and once again… I began to hum a song.  
>Octavia sat next to me, listening intently with a smile.<p>

Twilight didn't want to make a comment on this, but she did. "so, how is everything now? I heard about your accident"  
>I shrugged my shoulders "twilight, it wasn't what you'd call an accident… I call it a musical mishap,"<br>I began to chuckle "its happened before, see?" I then indicated a scar on my pinkie finger.  
>"That must have hurt" Twilight stated, as I simply nodded.<br>"it was a good job that I had some extra strings" I beamed, not wanting to go into full detail of what happened that night.

The Chariot began to move, slowly at first.  
>But then it picked up speed, throwing me into the seat.<br>Finally the chariot rose into the air. "How long will it take, because I hate flying"  
>The two mares giggled once again. Twilight then informed me it would take approximately 10 minutes.<br>I grumbled, but then decided to play a little song.  
>"Eh, may as well keep you and the Pilots entertained for a while"<br>I took a few strums of the guitar, tuning it.

"heh, want to hear a new one?" I chuckled as the two mares nodded.

"_Run and tell all of the angels  
>This could take all night<br>Think I need a devil to help me get things right  
>Hook me up a new revolution<br>Cause this one is a lie  
>We sat around laughing and watched the last one die"<br>_

I changed the chord progression as the chorus began.  
>I took a quick glance up to see both mares watching me happily.<p>

_"I'm looking to the sky to save me  
>Looking for a sign of life<br>Looking for something to help me burn out bright  
>I'm looking for a complication<br>Looking cause I'm tired of trying  
>Make my way back home when I learn to fly high"<br>_

I switched the chord progression once more for a bridge, closing my eyes as I played.  
>I felt this song was quite appropriate for where we were.<p>

_"Fly along with me, I can't quite make it alone  
>Try to live this life my own (and)<br>Fly along with me, I can't quite make it alone  
>Try to live this life my own. . ."<br>_

I took another glance, towards the pilots, they were smiling.  
>I then switched back to the chorus before gently laying down a very solemn guitar solo.<p>

_"I'm looking to the sky to save me  
>Looking for a sign of life<br>Looking for something to help me burn out bright  
>I'm looking for a complication<br>Looking cause I'm tired of trying  
>Make my way back home when I learn to"<em>

I smiled as I played the final notes, they both looked at me as if to say _play another one_.  
>So I did. But I didn't sing, I simply played a finger-picking version of More than a feeling.<br>I lost my self to the music once more, not noticing that we were coming down to land.  
>I stood and waited for Octavia and Twilight to step off the chariot. The pilots flashed me a smile and thanked me for the music.<p>

Walking while playing was pretty easy, but I was getting odd looks form the guards-ponies.  
>"excuse me, but could you not play that here" one of them asked.<br>I simply nodded and stopped. The pony then sighed as I walked inside the castle.  
>I pressed the play button on my phone, the music played quietly. I whispered to myself "El Dorado, Iron Maiden"<br>We sat outside the royal hall. I turned off the music. "the princesses will see you now" the speaker said with a slight smile,  
>but soon retracted in fear as I stood up. "whoa, dude don't worry, I'm a musician, not a monster" I played a little tune on my guitar, relaxing the pony a bit.<br>"if you say so, go on in" the pony said.

We walked through the large doors. I unzipped the cloak, then placed the guitar on my back.  
>"Twilight sparkle," I heard the motherly tone of a 6ft tall blinding white alicorn. "My most faithful student"<br>"hello Princess" I watched as Twilight galloped to her mentor and nuzzled her, I couldn't help but smile  
>at such a heart warming scene. I knelt down, "not to break up such a lovely re-union, your highness," I raised my head.<br>"you summoned me?" I chuckled, watching the princess's eyes widen with interest.  
>"oh yes, I believe I did" she giggled with glee, "from what I've been told your quite the musician,"<br>I shrugged my shoulders as I rose to my feet. "wow, your….taller than I expected" she staTed as her eyes widened once more in amazement.  
>"you don't know the half of it" I chuckled.<p>

"so what are you doing in Equestria?" a new voice came, sounding a lot younger.  
>I took a glance over, the navy blue alicorn stepped forth. "um, hi there, you must be Princess Luna"<br>She nodded. "to answer your question: I have no idea," I chuckled again. "but I will tell you one thing"  
>I watched as sets of ears pricked up. "I'm a lot happier here" I beamed.<br>"care to explain?" Celestia asked. I complied.  
>I went on to explain the harshness of earth, and how despite all its beauty, it still fell foul to the corruptions of greed and war.<br>"Everything had a price, even friendship" I grumbled. "That's only one of the reasons why I don't want to go back"

I then explained tot hem my personal problem. "but it seems that me being here has allowed me to finally get some sleep" I smiled after  
>Explaining to them that I had suffered nightmares, causing me to give up on sleeping during the night. I saw a small smile on the moon Princess's face<br>"at least it gave me the opportunity to fully admire the night,"  
>She trotted over to me "the moon is my muse you see" I was pulled into a hug by the dark alicorn.<p>

"Thank you Robert" I turned to see the surprised look on Celestia's face.  
>"erm, Luna? You can let go now" I chuckled. She blushed as she released me.<br>"I'm sorry I" I placed my hand up in the air with a smile.  
>"no need Princess" I smiled sheepishly.<br>Celestia looked over to see the instrument on my back.  
>She then took notice of the musical note on my neck.<br>"Robert, are you a musician by any chance?"  
>I nodded, "will you play for us?" the white mare asked.<p>

How could I say no.  
>I dug into my pockets to find a pick. Upon finding one I simply plucked the strings at first.<br>Then I played a small tune, my fingers moved gracefully over the strings.  
>I lost my self in the music once again, before Octavia whispered my ear.<br>"I'm sure they would love to hear you sing, I know I do" I could feel the heat coming off her face went red as I stopped playing. "okay then Tavi" I smiled. I cleared my throat nervously.

I began strumming the D chord, while gazing at the floor, trying to remember the lyrics.

I closed my eyes.

"_Been beat up and battered 'round  
>Been sent up, and I've been shot down<br>You're the best thing that I've ever found"_

the princesses were watching intently as I moved around, sawying to the music I made.

_"Handle me with care_  
><em>Reputations changeable<em>  
><em>Situations tolerable<em>  
><em>But baby, you're adorable<em>  
><em>Handle me with care<em>  
><em>I'm so tired of being lonely<em>  
><em>I still have some love to give<em>  
><em>Won't you show me that you really care"<em>

I reached my favourite part of the song.

"_Everybody's got somebody to lean on  
>Put your body next to mine, and dream on"<em>

I gazed into Octavia's eyes without realizing.  
>I continued singing the song with more heartfelt emotion.<br>Indistinctly pouring my heart out. It was at that point I realized something incredibally important.

Octavia wasn't my house guest anymore.  
>She was my flatmate.<br>Hell.

_You done fucked up man, you just fell in love._

**Shut up, brain**

* * *

><p><em>the song I used was called Handle me with care, by the Traveling wilburys... you should listen to them sometime.<em>


	8. Stranger things have happened

Chapter 7: Stranger things have happened.

The sun had risen on another lazy day in Equestria. Luckily for me, it was my day off.  
>Octavia had left for a wander about town.<br>I checked the time, 10am. I smiled, not too early, not too late.  
>Climbing out of bed, I lazily did my usual, music blaring form the phone, shower, peace.<br>I found myself sitting outside in the sunshine, reading the black book.  
>I heard hoofsteps coming towards me, "Hey, Rob" Twilight shouted, I simply raised a hand to wave, too engrossed in the book.<br>"What are you reading?" _oh crapbaskets_ I immediately thought.

"Book," I simply uttered with a sly smile. "Just about to take a break from it"  
>"Can I read it?" I shook my head. "Why not?" the mare asked.<br>I bit my lip. "Haven't finished it" I chuckled. "And besides, I don't think you'd like it that much"  
>"Why exactly do you think that?" she was getting a bit annoyed.<br>"Well, I wont let you read it, but I'll tell you what it's about" I smiled.

She listened as I explained that the book was a collection of novellas written by H.P. Lovecraft.  
>She then freaked out when I described one of the eldritch beings.<br>"So this Cthulu being could potentially destroy time itself?"  
>I nodded, "pretty much, but you shouldn't worry"<br>"Why? Her voice trembled.  
>"Doesn't exist, it's a fictional being remember?"<br>I heard an embarrassed chuckle and an "oh yeah".

As the day dragged on, I took a walk.  
>I took in the sights and sounds of ponyville, most ponies seemed to ignore me now.<br>Some waved hello, some even had a chat.  
>I gave out a yawn and wandered over to a tree.<br>I slumped down, resting my back against the trunk. I was glad that I had grabbed my guitar.  
>Sighing deeply, I plunked the strings, playing a gentle tune.<br>Some ponies had gathered, and I heard the sounds of a harp attempting to match my song.  
>I smirked as the mare stood next to me. "Hey, Lyra" I chuckled as I played.<br>"Hey, yourself" she quipped, all the while matching my picking speed.

We ended up playing a bizarre rendition of whiskey in the jar. I gave a quick flick of the wrist as it ached.  
>"Well that was different" I smiled, but the smile was cut off due to the arguing pair of ponies.<br>"YOU'RE COMING BACK HOME THIS INSTANT!" one mare shouted, the mare in question had a burgundy mane and grey fur.  
>"YOU DO NOT CONTROL MY LIFE MOTHER!" The second voice echoed in my head. I could feel the pain emanating from it.<br>It was Octavia.  
>I darted straight to the scene, I tripped over a rock.<br>My nose was broken, but I didn't care. I wiped the blood off my face and walked up to the arguing duo.  
>"Fillies please, your causing a scene" they didn't listen.<br>"You are going to come home, this instant" her mother spat viciously.  
>I tapped the mare on the shoulder. "Um excuse me, Miss Von Clef?"<br>"WHAT?" I felt the malice drip from the shout.  
>"I would advise you to leave now," I said darkly "no one, pony or other wise," I growled.<br>I then poked her on the nose "shouts at Octavia like that," she gulped.

"What the hell are you?" she shook with fear. I simply grinned.  
>"I'm a musician," I placed a hand on Octavia's shoulder. "Now I suggest you leave before things turn ugly"<br>"Not unless she leaves with me" she refused to hear any of it.  
>I simply walked off, "Tavi, you coming?" she nodded as she trotted next to me.<br>"Let's go home, Rob" I could tell she had been crying.

Before we even got half way to the house, I felt a pair of hooves connect with my chest.  
>The force sent me reeling back into a tree. I positioned myself into a fighting stance, using my hand to slow myself down.<br>"Was that really necessary?" I grumbled sarcastically.  
>"Get away from her you freak!" the blue unicorn stood in front of me,<br>"Tavi, is this that Noteworthy, you told me so much about?" I watched as she nodded.  
>I tried to get to my feet but winced in pain. I ran a hand over my ribs.<br>_Well, there go three of my ribs, totally worth it. _I chuckled to myself as I cracked my knuckles.  
>"Listen, Noteworthy," I spoke calmly, my voice raspy with pain. "She told me everything" I watched as he tried to flee.<p>

"I'm not going to hurt you," I chuckled. "But they will" I pointed to the direction of two blips.  
>One of orange, one of cyan. "Noteworthy, meet Applejack and Rainbow Dash"<br>I watched as he sped off, the two bolts of colour endlessly chasing him.

"…And now, im going to hospital" I collapsed.

* * *

><p>Octavia P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I could only watch as Robert stood up for me.<br>He stood up against my mother, scaring her in the process.  
>I think he wanted to do that ever since I told him about what she had done to me.<br>But then as we walked past the carousel boutique, my ex-fiancé bucked him in the chest.  
>I heard a sickening crack as Noteworthy's hooves connected with Robert's Ribcage.<br>But what shocked me was Robert's self control. After he had taken the hit, he stood up.  
>He had the glint of a killer in his eyes. I noticed the two mares speeding towards us. "…and now, im going to the hospital"<br>I ran to him just as he collapsed. I could only sit with him until a unicorn arrived to help.  
>It's just me, sitting next to his broken body. The tears started to run down my cheeks.<p>

"Octavia Von Clef, there you are," my idiot mother had finally arrived on the scene.  
>"Why are you crying? Over this freak? It'll be dead soon" I slapped her across the face.<br>"This _Freak_ as you see fit to put it, took me in to his home out of the kindness in his heart,"  
>I stood up, the tears were flowing more out of rage. "He took me with him when he was summoned to see the princesses,"<br>I bucked her "the only thing you've done for me is treat me like a slave then tried to marry me off to what ever rich stallion you could find"  
>My tears hit the ground, as the ambulance arrived. "Its apparent that the two weeks that I've lived with him were the best weeks of my life"<br>"Octavia, you don't…" my mother wasn't going to finish her sentence. She already knew the answer after she watched me jump into the ambulance.  
>I could only sit there and hold his soft hands in my hooves as the ambulance started moving.<br>His phone stared to play for some unknown reason; I heard a faint pained whisper. "Don't fear the reaper"  
>The song played out, uninterrupted by the tears now streaming down my cheeks.<br>I suddenly felt the ambulance come to a halt. I took his phone and jacket.

"Excuse me miss, could you tell me what happened?" I heard the paramedic ask, but she shot me a strange look as I explained.  
>"My friend here had a run in with my ex, how bucked him in the chest" I mumbled.<br>"We'll do everything we can" was the paramedics answer.  
>With nothing else to do, I simply sat in the waiting room.<br>I noticed 6 mares waving to me, beckoning me to sit with them.  
>"Hey, Octavia, come over here" one spoke up, I believe it was Twilight.<br>I trotted over with my head hanging low, my ears drooped down. "Hello"  
>I was suddenly pulled into a hug by all six of them. "Octavia, he's going to be fine" the purple mare spoke wisely.<br>"I, I know" I could only shed tears as I waited to hear news of his injuries.  
>I was never really that faithful. But just this once…<br>I couldn't help but pray, I wanted him to live.

"He's in a stable condition," the doctor said to me.  
>We had been in the waiting room for three hours.<br>"We had to get Fluttershy in to advise us, his physiology is slightly different to ours" the doctor continued.  
>"Can I go see him?" I asked. The doctor simply nodded.<p>

I was lead through white corridors; Rob had been given his  
>own private room so as not to scare any of the other patients.<br>He was lying there asleep, not moving. I simply sat down next to him.  
>His breathing was slightly hindered by the multitude of bandages around his chest.<br>It was then that I took a closer look at his face; he looked remarkably young for what he was.  
>The lines on his face defined that he was always smiling, but then I noticed the scars around his left eye.<br>I wondered how he had got them. I took notice of another scar, this time going along his side.  
>It was another one to ask about. I was worried about him, more than I was before.<br>I remembered that he didn't even attempt to strike back against Noteworthy.

"Octavia, there you are," my mother burst through the door. "Leave that horrid thing"  
>I gritted my teeth in a feeble attempt to hold back my anger.<br>"I just so happen to love that _horrid thing_ as you put it!" I growled.  
>"Excuse me ma'am, but I suggest you leave the premises" a security guard had clamped a hoof on my mothers shoulder.<br>My mother huffed, "this isn't over" she grumbled.  
>"Yes it is," I huffed. "If you want, I am no longer a Von Clef" I stated proudly.<br>She simply walked out, and left the hospital.

"By the gods, it feels like I've caught in a horde" I heard Rob's voice quietly breaking the silence.  
>I turned around, "hello, sleeping beauty" I smiled, my vision slightly impaired by my tears.<br>"Octavia, thanks for sticking by me" he said to me as he pulled me into a hug.  
>"Tavi, RIBS!" rob choked out with a chuckle.<p>

If there was one thing I was right about, it was that he was and is always smiling.

* * *

><p>Robs brain<p>

* * *

><p>"Tavi, RIBS!" I choked out, laughing again. It hurt to laugh.<br>It hurt so good, where was I? Oh yeah.  
>I was currently in the embrace of Octavia; little does she know that I heard everything.<br>More importantly I heard her denounce her own name. "don't worry," I noticed she was still crying. "I'm fine"  
>"no you're not," she stressed, still holding me in a gentle embrace. "you could have died, y-you could have…" she trailed of and began to sob.<br>"its okay, it'll take a lot more than a simple buck to the chest to take me down for good" I chuckled once more despite my current situation.  
>"just don't do anything like that again, promise me" our eyes met, I was lost in a sea of violet.<br>"promise me" I simply nodded.  
>"I promise," I placed a hand in the air solemnly. "but, I like being reckless" I frowned.<p>

She raised an eyebrow in question. "why exactly?" expecting a detailed answer.  
>What I said next was purely on impulse.<br>"want to go out sometime? Maybe after I get out of this hospital?" I noticed the reddening of her cheeks.  
>I then heard her fumbling her words, but then she gave up.<br>"whats the" I was cut off as she kissed me, deeply.  
>As she broke the kiss to breath, I chuckled, completely red in the face. "I -I'll take that as a yes"<br>the nervousness took over for the first time in a few years.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the six ponies watching with smiles on their faces.

_Oh crapbaskets._

"oh this is just like one of those romantic novels I love so much" Rarity beamed.  
>"well, um… hi guys" I grinned sheepishly.<br>"don't mind us sugarcube, just happy to know your okay"  
>"how's the moron who did this to me" I asked with small evil grin on my face.<br>"he aint getting up anytime soon" Rainbow Dash chuckled.

I grinned and then relaxed knowing I wouldn't have to do anything.

this was going to be a good day.


	9. White wine in the sun

Chapter 8: red wine in the moon

* * *

><p>It had been three days.<br>Three long boring days.

I was stuck in the hospital; my healing was luckily accelerated thanks to my _strange_ physiology.  
>Adding to the fact that the nurse, nurse tenderheart had overheard a certain conversation,<br>she asked Rarity to give me a hand in _courting_ given my recent history of failed relationships.  
>I had grabbed my acoustic and began to play a small tune, which evolved once again into a flamenco piece.<br>"Robert, stop that for a moment," Rarity scolded me "you haven't got a clue what to do have you?" I shook my head to answer.

"Well, if I know Octavia, she'll want to go see something amazing, something inspiring," I looked up for a moment.  
>The sun was still up, it was 10am. I sighed deeply. "Rarity, as much as I appreciate the help"<br>"Nonsense darling, you'll be fine, im sure of it… here," she handed me a piece of paper, "I made reservations under your name at this restaurant"  
>I felt thankful, and glad that I had turned vegan a few months ago. "Thanks Rarity," I hugged her "eh sorry bout that, nearly messed up your mane"<br>Rarity simply smiled. "Wait, I have an idea," Rarity had what was perceived as a _light-bulb_ moment.  
>With a confused look on my face, she pushed my acoustic in my hands. "I want you to sing her a love song"<p>

"A love song? Really now rarity, don't you think that's a tad cliché?" I retorted with a cheeky smile.  
>"That's just it, no-pony…I mean no-one else has actually sung to her" Rarity bounced back.<br>"Fine, I'll get my books" she raised an eyebrow.  
>"Books?"<br>"Music books" I stated with a smile.  
>We were sat up in my old room, the desk had been cleared. The books were laid out in front of us.<br>"Hmmm, no offence Robert, but most of these songs are"  
>"Crap, I know" I chuckled.<p>

"Have you tried writing your own?" I simply nodded and explained that most of the songs I had written were vengeful.  
>"Hmm, well I still have an internet connection for some strange reason" she raised an eyebrow.<br>I stood majestically with a foot on an amp and shouted "to the internet" Rarity began to chuckle.  
>I pulled a chair over to the computer, and sat down in the black seat.<br>"Right lets see," I started muttering under my breath. "Ah hear we are"

"What is this?" Rarity asked.

"Guitar tablature and chord website" I grinned.

I opened another tab and loaded up You-tube, clicking my play-list full of metal and other things.  
>Rarity sat and listened before asking me "why do you listen to this kind of music?"<br>I cocked my head to think. "That's a very difficult question to answer" I chuckled as I changed the music to something a bit more upbeat.  
>"That's much better" she relaxed a little.<br>"I found a few good ones, but I think this one will serve better" I printed it off.  
>I had a thought for a moment. There was something I always remembered from the show… how they would break into song, must be a very high level spell.<br>"I need to see twilight about a spell" I chuckled.

"Are you sure?"  
>I simply nodded and ran off to the library.<p>

I knocked four times. But heard a sudden scream and an "OH MY CELESTIA, I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!"  
>As I opened the door, I saw a much panicked Doctor Whooves hiding behind Twilight.<p>

"Hey doctor, sorry about the whole knocking four times thing"  
>He popped his head up to look at me for a moment before adjusting his bowtie.<br>"That's alright"  
>"So what do you need?" Twilight asked. I walked up and told her my plan.<br>"No, it can't be done, not unless… wait, did you say it was a"  
>"Yes I did, but it's just a solo"<br>She huffed for a moment, "fine Rob, I'll do it"  
>i squeaked out a small "yay" and ran off.<p>

"He's a bizarre one isn't he," the doctor chuckled and looked at the time. "Oh no, ditzy is going to kill me"  
>He bolted for the door.<p>

I spotted Rarity go back into the Carousel Boutique; she noticed the smile on my face.  
>"I Gather it went well" I nodded vigorously.<br>"Well, wear a suit; I left her a note on her cello"  
>"Classy place?"<br>"Yes, but they know me quite well, any friend of mine is a friend of theirs" she chuckled.  
>"Do you have a copy of their menu?" she handed one over.<br>"Wow, that's pretty fair to be honest, I thought it was going to cost me an arm and a leg" I muttered under my breath.

Looking above the roof of the house, I saw the pale white orb.  
>It looked as though it carelessly floated above the chimney.<br>The moonlight illuminated the garden in an eerie glow.  
>As always, I took in the sight, the stars that caressed the night sky twinkled as if they were dancing.<br>The light breeze chilled the air. I was once again calm.

"Excuse me, sir" I heard a royal equestrian voice calmly perforate the stillness of the night.  
>"P-princess Luna? What brings you here?" I stuttered before bowing.<br>"No need to bow, just checking up on you" she tittered.  
>"Oh, okay," I chuckled nervously leaning against the outer wall of my house. "So…"<br>"I was thinking, is there some one…um…" Luna began; the redness on her cheeks was barely visible on her blue fur.  
>"Luna," I face-palmed "I kind of have a date already" I twiddled my thumbs nervously.<p>

"Oh, well," I could see her face drop "who's the lucky mare?" she asked.

"P-princess Luna? Oh my" the voice of the lucky mare whistled in the wind.  
>"I see, well, look after her" I suddenly chuckled. "What?"<br>"Didn't anypony tell you about the assaults I have had?" I chuckled.  
>The alicorn looked at me with a sheepish smile "unfortunately yes, but I thought"<br>I cut her off "don't worry about me," I chuckled "I'll be fine, it'll take more than a few broken ribs to stop me"  
>She left without a word, a few tears were left behind, and a small note saying good luck.<p>

I left for a short walk down to the restaurant, it was a short walk. I had my music on, and a guitar resting on my back.  
>I sat on the lip of the fountain and began serenading the stars. I had sat there for a full half an hour.<br>_Heh, just like human girls, they take forever to get ready _I thought to myself.  
>I didn't mind the waiting, not one bit. It actually allowed me to admire the different night sky. The constellations and<br>correlation of the planets were vastly different to earths. I sighed as I played a small melody.

"Sorry I kept you waiting" she stood before me.  
>The moonlight danced on her mane, the stars danced in her eyes. She was wearing a simple red dress.<br>"It was…worth the wait" I brought her fore-hoof up to kiss it, as any respecting gentleman would, look up as I did; I noticed the tell-tale sings of a deep blush.  
>"Shall we?" I said as she whipped her tail around my waist lightly. "I-I'll take that as a yes" I chuckled nervously.<br>She simply giggled, flashing me a coy smile.  
>My heart began to flutter away. God damn it.<p>

As we walked up to the resturaunt, the maitre de gave me a quizzical look. "Name?" he watched as I smiled a toothy grin.  
>I heard a gulp. "Oh, I'm sorry sir, I shouldn't have smiled like that, and my name is Robert"<br>"Ah, right this way sir" he relaxed. He led us to a table.  
>"Please sit, we shall have your wine brought to you momentarily" the maitre de beckoned a waitress to the table.<br>"Hello, my name is Sunstreak, I'll be your waitress for the night," she shot me a nervous look.  
><em>Great, why is every-pony suddenly afraid of me<em> I thought to myself, looking slightly glum?  
>"What wine would you like?" Octavia looked up to the waitress.<p>

"Octavia, you decide" I smiled at her with a wink.  
>"In that case, we'll have a bottle of white wine"<br>"w-we have a selection of white wines, which one would you like" the waitress never took her eyes off me.  
>"Surprise me" Octavia replied with a smile.<p>

Within seconds, a bottle of white wine was brought to the table. "Here you are" the waitress was still nervous.  
>"Excuse me miss," I opened my mouth to speak. "But I couldn't help noticing that I scare you" Octavia could hear the slight pain in my voice.<br>"I'm sorry sir, please don't" she stopped her fear fuelled cry as she heard me mutter something under my breath.  
>"This was a bad idea" Octavia saw that my smile had faded.<br>"Miss, there's something you should know about him, he's a vegan, and what is his world calls a Buddha, wouldn't hurt a fly…unless it landed on his guitar" she chuckled lightly.  
>The waitress looked at me for a moment. "The wine is on the house sir, I owe you that much"<br>"Save your apology Miss Sunstreak," I smiled half heartedly "I understand how I look might be unsettling"

She trotted off to pick up two menus's, then watched in awe as I effortlessly opened the bottle of wine and poured out the liquid into each glass.  
>"Rob, what did you mean when you said <em>unsettling<em>?" I sighed deeply when she asked.  
>"Well, when I was younger I got bullied a lot, just because I was ginger"<br>She raised an eyebrow, but then understood what I meant when I pulled down a lock of my hair to indicate what I meant.  
>"It went on for a while, hell most of my life, but I just dealt with it" I smiled a bit.<p>

"I see, and the way they were acting?"  
>"Yeah, kind of reminded me of that" I huffed.<br>"Here's your menu's" I thanked Sunstreak.  
>It finally came to the order. "I'll have the hay fries with a fruit salad please" Octavia stated as the waitress took her order.<br>"And you sir?" Sunstreak turned to me. I scanned the menu. "I'll just have a fruit salad" I smiled.  
>With in a few minutes of talking to me, Sunstreak accepted me for what I was.<br>I was greatly thankful for the understanding nature of these ponies, even if the first impressions we gave each other weren't to be desired.

The night went smoothly, without a hitch until something went off. "Where is that freak!" I heard a shout from the entrance.  
>I had enough of being dogged by Noteworthy. "I'm right here," I smiled, then held out a wineglass "vino?"<br>Octavia shot me a look which shouted _are you crazy?_ I continued to smile.  
>The rest of the customers and waiters stood and watched as I continued to walk forward.<p>

"Noteworthy, you know what you are?" my smile faded. "You are afraid" I took a sip of the wine. It was a very good year.  
>The face that Noteworthy had tried to hold faltered. "But that's okay, so was the waitress, before she took the time to know me"<br>Sunstreak lightly chuckled but soon gasped as Noteworthy's actions almost landed me in hospital once again.  
>I say almost, because he hit Octavia.<p>

"Dick move," I turned to Sunstreak who was helping Octavia up. "Do you have a bottle of red wine somewhere?" she instantly brought one out and gave it to me.  
>"Call an ambulance"<br>I pulled my acoustic guitar off my back, and set it down onto the table, I grinned.  
>What happened next was to no-ponies surprise. I slammed Noteworthy's face into the table at full force.<br>I then threw him out. Noteworthy landed into a dumpster, the blood trickling down his muzzle. "That's payback for my ribcage ya dick!"

I chuckled to myself, but was brought to an abrupt stop. "She's not breathing," I burst back into reality hearing Sunstreaks voice.  
>"Sir…Robert" she watched as I rushed to her side. I put everything I knew of first aid into action. "Every pony, STAND FUCKING BACK!" I roared. They listened.<p>

I began the process of C.P.R; the ponies seemingly new to this concept were disgusted,  
>until they saw my violet eyed greyscale lover breath again.<br>"Oh my Celestia, he's a god!"I perked my ears up. "Tavi" I whispered in her ear, "please wake up"

The ambulance arrived, they could see the tears and wine stains on my shirt,  
>and they could see the unconscious Octavia in my arms.<p>

The musical number I had planned would have to wait.

* * *

><p><em>may end up rewriting this chapter in the future...<em>


	10. History lessoned

Chapter 9: Ginger snaps

As I sat there, in a catatonic state waiting for Octavia to rouse from her comatose state, I felt anger.  
>For the first time in years, I felt anger. You cannot imagine how long it's been since this emotion had consumed me.<br>It was the only emotion I feared, even hated. Way back when, back on earth, I was a good kid, a nice kid, but…

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p><em>I used to get bullied a lot. More than a lot.<em>

_All the time._  
><em>It was harsh.<em>  
><em>Everyday I'd wake up, usual morning routine, go to school.<em>

_As soon as I stepped foot on that bus, hell began once again. _

_I was taunted with various comments. "Hey ginger, get back min your biscuit tin" _

_I would block it out, but to no avail. They then decided to start hitting me. _

_Getting off the bus, I would quickly dart for the school library, only to be tripped by three of the  
>20 bullies who would continue to hound me until I left. It was the first year in high school.<br>They had started to pick on me for being ginger. I stood up and carried on.  
>Until I made friends, who would help me out on occasion, I was always trying to hide.<br>It had been 2 years since it began, and the bullies kept piling up, attempting to get some kind of reaction. _

_My third year of high school was with out a shadow of a doubt, the worst._

_It all began on a Tuesday morning, art class. I had my clay work destroyed by three idiotic morons.  
>I got stressed and walked out; I walking out had become a regular thing at this point.<br>The teachers there pretty understood, until I flipped.  
>Not because of my destroyed art work.<br>Not because I had just about all I could take._

_But it was simply because they gave up and turned their attention to my friends.  
><em>_I did the most stupid thing ever. I picked up a stool, and pinned one of them against the wall.  
><em>_My eyes locked onto his, and he could see rage in my eyes.  
><em>_I spoke "leave my friends alone, if you want to bother someone, bother me" I then moved the stool  
>away and threw a fist into the wall… missing his head by a centimetre. I was pissed off.<em>

_But that was the catalyst. I had started a chain of events that I could no longer control.  
><em>_At one point, it took the combined strength of my 6 friends to stop me from literally killing someone.  
><em>_I had to go to anger management not long after that incident.  
><em>_The teachers could see I was ashamed of what I had become.  
><em>_I had become a hate filled justice seeker. I brought it upon myself._

_But then again…_

_So did they._

_It was a Friday afternoon.  
><em>_Some douche had thrown me into a locker.  
><em>_I gave up holding back, putting his head through a window.  
><em>_The second person to piss me off that day had his head shoved into a locker. I slammed the door.  
><em>_Third person had a stool thrown at him  
><em>_The fourth person, I picked up a table with one arm and threw it. I missed luckily for him.  
><em>_I had finally calmed down. But it was too late. I had hospitalized my best friend.  
><em>_She forgave me. But I could never forgive myself._

* * *

><p>End flashback<p>

* * *

><p>"…and now you know Noteworthy…" I was talking to the pony who attacked me once before.<br>The pony that almost killed Octavia.

"I'm sorry, c-c-c-can you forgive me?" the blue pony asked, his voice cracked and muffled by a broken nose.  
>"I can forgive you, but I don't NEED to," I narrowed my eyes. "You almost killed her, in fact, you did!" I exclaimed, without raising my voice.<br>The blue pony lowered his head out of shame as the royal guard's cam to arrest him. "Robert, you realize this is less than I deserve"  
>I placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know," I knelt down, and whispered into his ear, "and I forgive you"<br>The blue pony's face faltered until he was on the verge of tears, coming to terms with what he had done.

I returned to Octavia's bedside, I refused to leave seldom to relieve myself.  
>My guitar was resting in the corner. I promised myself that I would play her a song for when she wakes up.<br>I could never bring myself to leave the room. "Nurse Red heart, I need a bin, a lot of paper, twelve jammie dodgers, and a pot of coffee on the hour, every hour…."  
>She nodded as she wrote down the list until the final detail "and a fez"<br>"Why a fez?"

"Thought I'd cheer myself up" I said glumly, considering my own reference didn't work.  
>I sighed deeply as she hurried off.<br>She had re-entered the room with pen and paper. She then placed them on a table in front of me. I grabbed the guitar.  
>"Thank you Red" I smiled.<br>"Just let me know if…" I waved her off  
>"I will" I picked up the pen and started to write a letter.<br>I wrote the letter to Octavia's friends in manehatten, letting them know she's fine.  
>Letting them know I need their help with something.<br>I took a deep sigh, "nurse, hand this to ditzy doo, I need it delivered pronto"  
>I stood up, to leave, grasping the guitar. I took Octavia's trademark bowtie and tied it around my wrist.<p>

I then leant over and kissed her forehead. "Wake up soon, sleeping beauty" I began to tear up.  
>I left the hospital that day, and returned home.<br>I sat in her room, I cried.  
>I then sat and wrote for 16 hours straight.<p>

There was a sudden tapping on the window. It was rainbow dash.

"Hey dude, Twilight and the others sent me to check up ya"  
>I opened the window wider to let her in.<br>"t-thanks Dash," I hugged her "I don't know what to do"  
>Outside there was a few bits of crumpled paper, written on them were lyrics which made no sense.<br>"You need to get out of this place, man; I can't tell you how much it hurts seeing you, you…"  
>"Broken" I stopped… a wave of inspiration had struck me on the head like a hammer.<br>"Dash, thanks, just tell the others I'll be fine, oh and tell Pinkie that I have a plan for a piece of music at the glad-your-feeling-better party for tavi"

RD looked at me, something was bothering her. "How did you do it?"

"Do what?" I heard a sigh emanating from dash's lips.

"Oh, heh, I just asked while I was in hospital that day," I chuckled nervously. "If I hadn't I probably never would"  
>"So, what should I do?" I raised an eyebrow.<br>"About who? Dash, you can trust me"  
>"It's…" I heard her voice quieten down.<br>"Sorry?" I pushed the subject.

"Pinkie pie" I couldn't help myself but laugh.  
>"Well, that settles it, you won't help me" she got up to leave.<br>"Did I say that?" I place a hand on her shoulder, bringing her to land on the bed.  
>"Of course I'll help you" I smiled.<p>

I then told her the best way to do it is to just go with the flow, "just tell her how you feel, Dash"  
>I summed it up the best way I could.<br>But the cyan Pegasus didn't buy it.  
>"Anyways, I need your help with something, Dash" her ears pricked up.<br>"I want you to listen to this song I just learnt"

I picked up the acoustic and started playing.

"You wrote that?" she asked as I pulled the cork out of the red wine.  
>"Sadly no, but I wish I did" I said glumly, there was a knock on the door.<br>"Coming!" I bolted down the stairs.  
>"Oh, um… greetings and salutations, I am Robert" I introduced my self to the vast amount of<br>musician ponies stood outside of the front garden.  
>"Um, yes quite, my name is Frederic Horseshoepin, I understand you are the <em>coltfriend<em> of Octavia?"  
>I simply nodded, "good gracious, well, let's get started then"<br>I handed them different sheets of paper each marked as their respected instruments.

"Ready Fredric?" I asked. He simply nodded and began to conduct.  
>After 5 hours of learning the different songs. I laid back listening to the concerto of music.<br>Then it came as quickly as it went the piece which I had chosen for the party.  
>I grabbed the BC RICH. "Ok, let's run through it properly"<br>They looked at me for a moment before beginning. I played the first few bars for the song.

The music began, as I faded in and out of a trance-like state of mind.  
>There was nothing I couldn't do at that point.<br>The microphone was connected up to a stand, awaiting my voice.  
>I grinned for a moment. They had never heard me sing before. "yeah! Come on!"<br>I headbanged for a moment with a chuckle. "_all of my dreams that fell through have tasted so sour"  
><em>They listened to me play for a few moments.  
>the mark on my neck began to glow slightly.<br>I was lost to the music.  
>"<em>in this one sacred hour!" <em>the final lyric was sung. I held the final note.

After the song had finished, I glanced over to Fredric, who was sitting there  
>with another one of my music books. "you said you wanted to play one for Octavia?, how about this one.<br>He indicated the song with his conductors rod. "never thought you'd be interested in that sort of , oh… yeah I see"  
>I agreed to it, and learnt only the lyrics, his decision, not mine.<br>We then ran through it a few more times before we all got it right.

_Looks like I wont be needing that spell after all _I thought to myself.

It was a long night. They went back to the hotel.

I was suddenly called to the hospital.

As I walked through the hospital wards, I was accompanied by nurse  
>red-heart who informed me that "she's awake, and wants to see you"<br>I opened the door slowly, and walked in. "Hey Tavi," she was staring out the window in  
>contemplation "I'm here"<p>

She looked over to me. "Sunstreak told me what had happened," I was  
>about to speak but "you brought me back"<p>

I sighed. "learnt it in high school" she looked at me puzzled.  
>"had to really, never knew when it might come in handy" I chuckled.<br>"so, all your people can bring back the dead" I shook my head.  
>"you weren't dead, just not breathing" I sighed as I sat down beside her as her eyes widened.<br>"you haven't slept" she stated, clearly noticing the bags under my eyes. I simply nodded, holding up  
>the amount of fingers representing how many days.<br>A voice came from the outside of the room. "he came in every day, checking up on you to see if you were awake"  
>"I couldn't live with myself I f I lost you Tavi" I sighed, silent tears slowly rolling down my cheeks.<br>"you talk too much" she kissed me deeply for a few moments. After breaking the kiss, our eyes met.

I was lost in a sea of violet once more. "_Like a ship, on the sea, your love, rolls over me" _I sung quietly in her ear.  
>I heard her squeak. "you'll get the full package at Pinkie's Party" I smiled as I kissed her on the cheek.<br>"I'm back on the farm in the morning, just so you know"  
>I walked out, leaving a slightly giddy greyscale mare smiling away.<p>

My revelation to the foolish noteworthy had made me think.  
>I thought about my life on earth, how it had shaped me into the kind soul I am today.<br>But then it struck me like a hammer hitting a nail. I was the only human here.  
>I knew the harsh reality from the offset. The word <em>freak<em> echoed in my mind for a moment. It then died down.

I looked up to the moon, taking in a deep breath of the cool night air.


	11. shattered glass shining

Chapter 10: by the light of the moon

* * *

><p>I sat down in the newly formed back garden of my house.<br>My guitar rested against my lap, there was a peaceful breeze blowing.  
>The moonlit pathways of the town seemed to beckon me.<br>I put the guitar on my back as I stood up.  
>Humming a tune, I simply took a walk.<br>Suddenly I was crashed into by a certain bubbly pink pony.

"hey, Robbie! Octavia's coming out of the hospital tomorrow, here's the party invite"  
>Pinkies words seamlessly linked together. I could understand every word luckily.<br>"thanks pinks, what time will the party be"  
>"5:00pm tomorrow" she giggled "see ya there" she shouted as she sped off.<br>I could only guess as to where she shot off to next.  
>There was a strange tingle in the air, like uncertain electricity.<br>The moon itself was caressing the world from afar, like a forlorn lover.  
>I sighed, smiling at the sight.<p>

Oddly enough, I wasn't the only one enjoying it.  
>As it turned out, Octavia was free to go a little earlier than expected.<br>She simply looked up to the moon as she stood next to me.  
>"Hey," the greyscale beauty smiled. "How are you feeling?"<br>Without a word, she simply walked back to the house, dragging me along.  
>We stopped at the front door, she turned to me.<br>"Long answer, or short answer?" I twiddled my thumbs for a moment.  
>"erm…depends, what's the difference?" I met her gaze. The glint in her eyes was mischievous.<br>"this," she gave me a coy, seductive look and a brief kiss on the lips "is the short answer"  
>the heat on my face could only state that I was blushing again. "and this," she grabbed me by the shirt and dragged me to the bedroom.<br>"this is the long answer" she completely lost herself to passion and lust, pushing me down onto the bed, tugging at my jeans.  
>I was certainly getting a rise from it. <em>Oh my gods<em> was the only thought I had.

* * *

><p>AN: Here's where it gets…. complicated

* * *

><p>morning had broken.<br>The sun rose up above the little town of Ponyville.  
>I had to go to work.<br>No complaining there.  
>Luckily for me, my jeans were still on.<br>I chuckled to my self as I remembered the events of last night.

[line break]

"_not today thank you" I stated, but the mare wouldn't give in.  
><em>"_but, but" Octavia wanted to get off.  
><em>"_no buts… I just… don't feel ready for this you know?"  
><em>"_wait, what? You're still a" I interrupted her  
><em>"_yes, is there a problem with that?"  
><em>"_well, not really, but aren't you embarrassed?"  
><em>_I was taken aback by that comment, much so that I was a tad annoyed.  
><em>"_fuck no, why the hell should I be, its not fucking important is it?" I cursed.  
><em>_The grey mare looked at me in shock. _

"_obviously it's a touchy subject," she looked at me with pleading eyes, desperately wanting to have her way with me.  
><em>"_but I want this, I really do" I could tell, she was wet with anticipation.  
><em>"_look Tavi, just… not tonight okay? You've only just got out of the hospital" I said with a hint of worry.  
><em>"_but… Fine" she left the room, went into hers and slammed the door.  
><em>_I knocked on the door. "remember, I did say, not tonight" I chuckled, waiting for a reply.  
><em>_The only thing I got was heavy breathing and small moans of enjoyment._

_I shrugged my shoulders and went to bed._

* * *

><p>I slowly walked down the stairs, taking care not to wake Octavia up.<br>My towel was draped over my shoulders.  
>"ugh, oh well" I took a sniff at my arm-pit; I pressed the button on the shower, the shower burst into life.<br>_So glad I didn't do anything stupid _I thought to myself.  
>I grabbed the shampoo, and started to work on my ginger hair.<br>"fucking hell, sometimes I wish I had that hair cut" I chuckled to myself as I pulled through a couple of knots.  
>I moved on to the rest of my body, the scar on my side itched.<br>"I've been meaning to ask about that scar on your side" I heard Octavia,  
>"you're up early"<br>"wanted to apologize for my appalling behaviour last night, got a coffee ready for you"  
>"thanks, Hon" I heard a squeak.<p>

* * *

><p>4:35pm.<p>

The thought of the day at that point was a certain hare jumping around in my head screaming "oh no, oh no going to be late, terribly late"  
>I stood up from my guitar, and walked to the hotel. "oh hey there Ditzy" I grinned.<br>"save it, where is he?" she was clearly angry about something.  
>"no idea, have you tried the tardis?" I asked, she face-hoofed<br>"nope, haven't seen it in a few days…"

I watched as she flew off shouting expletives on my level.  
>"by the gods ... ditzy, language"<br>she turned to me and grinned sheepishly.

I shrugged it off, continuing my journey home to pick up my guitar and line six amp.  
>Upon arriving at the house, I heard talking.<br>I thought nothing of it as I walked into the living room.  
>Octavia was sitting on the sofa next to Noteworthy.<br>They looked as thought they were reconciling.

"you shouldn't really be here Noteworthy, but… no worries"  
>Octavia looked at me for a moment, speechless that I forgave the blue stallion so quickly.<br>"Rob are you feeling okay?"  
>I turned and simply smiled "party at 5pm guys, why wouldn't I be"<p>

I opted not to sing _like a ship_. Something was off…  
>I could feel it in my gut.<br>I walked back to the party to set up my stuff.  
>I plugged in the amp and guitar. Then played a few riffs as I waited.<br>I sat on top of the amp, playing a simple blues riff.

Pinkie stood there and watched.  
>I simply smiled knowing somepony was watching me work my magic.<br>"hey, Pinks, is everyone ready?" she nodded with glee.  
>"let em in" Frederic and the other musical ponies were waiting on me.<br>they played all sorts of stuff, even the pony polka recommended by pinkie.  
>I was still sober at the time of playing the grand finale.<br>"okay, this ones a big one from my land, it's called One Sacred Hour"

* * *

><p>You might want to listen to this <span>.comwatch?v=2XLDsYMEj0M during the next part

* * *

><p>I stood there watching all the ponies hush up. they then stood to watch the performance.<br>I began the guitar solo.  
>They continued to watch as my musical note on my neck began to glow once more.<br>It then started to spread across my body, finding its way down my arm.  
>I felt a slight tingle In my fingers as I played.<br>I let the music flow through me.

I watched as Octavia and blues began to dance.  
>Then so did the others.<br>I broke out into the power chords.  
>I was pissed. I stood up to the microphone.<br>I started to sing the song with more emotion.  
>The ponies watching began to clap. They jumped up and down.<p>

_All of my dreams that fell through and had tasted so sour  
><em>_Take second place in my mind for this one sacred hour  
><em>_Still I've been moved for so long by this strange fascination  
><em>_Here as I stand all alone in complete concentration  
><em>_Face through the clouds in the Gods  
><em>_shine with awe and splendour_

I ignored the grey and blue dancers and continued on.  
>A few tears began to form in the corner of my eyes.<p>

_Rise up and roar they approve will they always remember  
><em>_I hear the voice of the crowd, it will last forever  
><em>_Locked in my heart kept away like a stolen treasure_

I changed the chord progression.

_I can hear them calling  
><em>_Hear the crowd applauding  
><em>_If it's real I like the feeling  
><em>_If I'm wrong who am I deceiving?_

I started to head-bang along with the other cellists.  
>My hair flopped over my face as I played.<p>

_Night after night it repeats an exciting romance  
><em>_Shared by us all though we met by a fleeting half-chance  
><em>_Caught, trapped in time no escape from this powerful dream-world  
><em>_Pleased though I am to be here  
><em>_I am lost in the real world_

The solo began once again. My fingers had earnt the right to bleed, more so than they did on the acoustic.  
>I winced in pain but plodded on. The blood from my fingers made it easier to glide along the fret board.<p>

"_in this one sacred hour!" _I sang the last lyric. Holding the last note.

The party was over. I watched as the blue and grey dancers left together.  
>Looking over I saw Nurse redheart trot over to me. "oh my, you're …. What were they called again?"<br>"fingers" I sighed with a slight wince.  
>The pain had begun to settle in.<br>"you got anything to patch me up?" I asked.  
>"of course, let's go to the hospital" I picked up the guitar and placed it on my back,<br>unplugged the amp, and then picked it up with my good hand.  
>"ugh, what the hell, my mark's changed"<br>"it did that during the performance, but I think its receding"  
>I watched as the musical notes pulled themselves back to the base of my neck.<p>

This was going to be a long night.

She patched me up, and sent me off home.  
>I walked through the front door, and heard it.<br>The sounds of sex, the sounds of reconciliation.  
>The sound of my heart breaking.<br>"well…. Fuck it" I placed my guitar and amp back into the living room.  
>then I grabbed three bottles of wine.<p>

I left a note.

_If you need me, I'll be helping Pinkie..._

_Robert_

I took a bottle opener with me.  
>I started to take my stroll.<br>I slammed the door behind me and heard a quiet "oh shit"  
>I got back to the party place.<p>

"oh hey Rob, what are you doing here?"  
>I looked down for a moment, and then looked up to them with a fake smile.<br>"well, thought I could help you guys tidy up"  
>Applejack gave me a stern look. "well fer one, that's not the only thing yer here fer"<br>I nodded glumly. "s'bout right" I sniffed.  
>"thought we could share a drink too, considering what's just happened" I continued.<br>"what happened, darling?" Rarity asked.  
>"I… I just don't feel like talking about it right now" I sighed.<br>"come on, dude, tell us" I shook my head.  
>I walked over to the piano, and played the 4 chords song.<br>And even sung it.

"that's better… time to tidy" I grinned, pushing the recent memory  
>into the back of my head. but that's when they noticed the tears.<br>"Rob" I felt a pair of hooves on my shoulders.  
>"Fred, your still here?" he nodded.<br>"you look like you just seen something you didn't want to"  
>"no, but I heard it, crystal clear," my voice wavered.<br>"well buck me sideways" Rainbow dash uttered as I put up metaphoric walls once more.  
>I was in emotional pain once again.<br>"c-can I stay with one of y-you guys tonight?" I whimpered "I-I have an f-feeling I may do something stupid".  
>"you can stay with me" Twilight offered as she pulled me into a hug.<p>

Needless to say…

I felt like shit, but I helped tidy up the place to the best of my abilities.  
>After awhile I found my voice again. "thanks twilight" I mumbled.<br>My eyes were bloodshot red. My voice was raspy.  
>"that's okay, the others are coming too"<br>my ears pricked up.  
>"we're going to have a sleep over anyway"I smiled.<br>"least I brought some wine" I chuckled.  
>The healing process had begun.<br>Slowly but surely… it had begun.  
>"I'm starting to feel a bit better, but I'll have to speak to them tomorrow" I looked down.<br>"Chin up sugarcube, just have some fun and forget about it fer now"  
>I couldn't agree more.<p>

"_Love hurts, love scars, __  
><em>_love wounds and marks any heart __  
><em>_not tough or strong enough __  
><em>_to take a lot of pain, take a lot of pain"  
><em>I sang to myself under my breath as I watched the moon rise.

"what was that sugarcube?" applejack looked at me with a raised eyebrow.  
>"eh, just a song to remind me about stuff"<br>"oh, okay then"

I didn't want to go any further.

* * *

><p><em>30 internets for whoever guesses the last song.<em>

_This was a painful chapter to write. Especially at 3:23 am…when its 14 degrees…_

_Im cold, there's no heating in the house… I feel like shit._

_But I suppose I should be grateful that I have people reading this…_

_Kind of makes me feel appreciated._

_Thank you._


	12. Forget My Life

Chapter 11: GMH

Finally arriving at the library, we heard a belch come from inside.  
>"uh oh" as we opened the door, spike was in a panicked state.<br>"What is it spike?"  
>"Luna, angry, Octavia, doomed"<br>I just shouted "GOOD!"  
>They all looked at me as I broke down.<p>

"Spike, get 8 glasses" Twilight then shot me a look.  
>There was an audible pop as I removed the cork.<br>The glasses were placed onto a table, as I poured out the wine Applejack placed a hoof on my shoulder.  
>"Sugarcube, just what happened back there?"<br>"I… I was wrong," the gates had opened, and the tears started to slowly form in my eyes once again.  
>"Ugh…how fucking stupid am I, bloody hell" there was a knock on the door.<br>"May we come in" it was Luna.  
>"Sure," Twilight walked to the door and opened it. "Take a seat" I looked up at the princess for a moment.<p>

"Let's just enjoy the rest of the night" I pushed back the depressive thoughts in my mind.  
>I took a sip of wine and relaxed. "So, where's Octavia?" Rainbow dash asked.<br>"She's doing Noteworthy" I stated with a hint of anger.  
>"Oh…I-im sorry" dash was shocked to hear it.<br>"s'okay, the wine'll help dull the pain" I grinned slightly.  
>Luna sat down next to me. "I'm sorry to hear that your… love-life has"<br>"Luna, forgive me for saying this but… I just don't want to talk about it" I looked up and gave a small smile reassuring her.  
>"I'll be fine, it's….happened before"<br>I sat there at told them about my previous relationship. Their faces betrayed their emotions.

Fluttershy looked as though it was the saddest story she had heard.  
>Applejack was ranting "how could someone do such a thing"<br>Rainbow dash simply laid a wing on Fluttershy's back.  
>Rarity pulled out a chaise lounge and sobbed lightly.<br>Pinkie pie gave me a meek smile, her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to find the right words.  
>"The older I get, maybe I'll get over it quicker" I summed up.<br>Twilight was still stunned, "I never knew that… it was…"  
>"Don't bother thinking about it Twi" I smiled as I finished my first glass of wine.<p>

I pulled the tie up to my forehead, akin to a bandana.  
>"Now… drink up me hearties yo ho" I chuckled.<br>"Well, you sure know how to make the best of a bad situation" Luna looked at me with a smile on her face.  
>"I've got too really, I know something was bound to happen tonight," I frowned.<br>"Doubt I'll be sleeping tonight" I sighed, causing the moon princess to look at me.  
>"What ever do you mean?" she asked, worried about my next answer.<br>I simply tapped my temple "too many memories, got to bury this one" she looked at me for a moment.  
>"I used to be an acting student, I buried memories then when I needed to portray a certain emotion, and I'd dig it up"<br>She continued to listen as did some of the others. I poured out the second glass of wine for each of them, and myself.  
>"But after I decided to turn to music, the memories would resurface from time to time,"<p>

"Can I see these memories?"  
>"They're not very…pleasant, but go ahead" I felt a slight tap from a glowing horn.<br>Luna started to tear up. "Oh my…. I…. how do you… deal with all this?" I heard her worried tone of voice.  
>"I'm sorry Luna" I lowered my head.<br>"Its quite all right" she smiled once again, but the tears fell.  
>I grabbed a tissue, not noticing ponies watching, and dried her eyes.<br>"And who says chivalry is dead," Rarity beamed. "I just wish I could find a gentle-colt of my own" the white mare sighed.  
>I raised an eyebrow. "You might find him someday Rarity, you just have to use your eyes" I smiled meekly.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been an hour since we started. We emptied two of the three wine bottles.<br>Twilight and I teleported back to my house, I grabbed the access to music bag and placed more bottles inside.  
>We teleported back to the library, "I'm never going to get used to that" I chuckled.<br>My head was slightly spinning.  
>My fingers were no longer throbbing, hell… I couldn't feel them.<br>"Heh can't feel my fingers anymore" I chuckled as the 7 mares looked my way.  
>"Not to worry though, I can still move em" I wriggled them.<br>I plonked myself down beside Luna and Twilight.  
>Sure, they were awkward but I got along fine with them.<br>I took the third bottle of wine and placed it somewhere out of the way.  
>I relaxed knowing that I was finally loosening up.<br>"So," pinkie grabbed an empty bottle. "Who's up for truth or dare"  
>"Well, I'm screwed" I chuckled.<p>

This was going to be hard, but then again. It would be fun either way.  
>We all got into a circle. Pinkie spun the bottle, it landed on dash.<br>"Dare!"  
>The pink pony smiled "I dare you to Kiss Applejack"<br>Applejack almost did a spit-take. "Pucker up Jack" I chuckled.  
>I heard a quiet "don't mind if I do" I turned around and caught a glimpse of what could be described as something wonderful.<br>Dash spun the bottle next. "Twilight"  
>"Um… truth"<br>"Who do you have a crush on?"  
>I chuckled as I watched her fumble her words. "It's… Wordsworth"<br>"The guy in the bookshop?" I raised an eyebrow while speaking, she just nodded nervously.  
>"Well, you should go say hi at some point" dash interjected.<p>

Twilight spun the bottle, it landed on me.  
>"Hmmm, if I chose truth, I'd be asked a question I couldn't answer, so I'll go with dare"<br>"I dare you to….sing something you don't normally sing"  
>I blanked for a moment, racking my brain for songs I had seldom remembered.<br>"Okay, but I need a fast healing spell for my left hand and my acoustic" I felt magic envelop my hand, and a bright flash of light.  
>The acoustic was then laid to rest in my hands.<br>"Ehe, here goes"

* * *

><p>Play this - <span>.comwatch?v=rgFQ6WmxdMs

* * *

><p>The ponies sat and listened as I poured my heart out.<br>I was still broken; they could hear it in my song choice.  
>I shed a few tears as I remembered life back on earth.<br>I felt a wing resting on my shoulder.  
>My eyes opened as I looked around, I could see they too felt a small portion of my pain.<br>"Ugh sorry about that, every-pony" I used an equestrian mannerism.  
>"That's okay, Rob," Luna looked at me with a smile. "It was beautiful"<br>I couldn't help but smile.

I spun the bottle next. It landed on Rarity.  
>"Truth" I smirked a little bit at her quick decision.<br>"Very well," I chuckled to myself "how do you feel about spike"  
>"Oh dear… he's a good dragon but… if… if he was a colt…" I had her flustered, but in my own little sly way.<br>"I see, well… get over it, he's always been there," I took a hearty swig of wine.  
>"He's more of a gentle-colt than I could ever be" I chuckled a bit with a genuine smile.<br>She nodded, "I'll tell him tomorrow" I grinned.  
>"I'll hold you to that" I chuckled.<p>

She then spun the bottle, I watched as it landed on Luna. _Oh crap.  
><em>"Truth" she smiled, looking at me for a moment. I could see the love in her eyes.  
>"Why did you come here?" Rarity asked with a hint of concern.<br>"Originally it was to deal with Octavia, but now? Now it's just too…well," she blushed as her wingspan shot out.  
>"I wanted to keep Him company" she tapped me with a hoof.<br>"Oh I see" Rarity smiled, I was still oblivious to Luna's feelings.  
>"I shall spin the bottle" she giggled. She spun it.<br>I face-palmed as the bottle once again landed on me.  
>"What's life without a little risk," I took another swig of wine then flipped a coin.<br>Tails...

"Truth"

"Where did that scar along your side come from" Luna asked, I remembered she had seen me with my shirt off before.  
>"Well," I shrugged my shoulders "there was a mugging in the city ten miles from where I lived," the ponies listened.<br>"Well… actually it was more attempted Rape"

* * *

><p>Flash bang flashback!<p>

* * *

><p><em>I walked along the sidewalk, humming a simple tune.<br>__I heard a scream, and three men. "Come on you little bitch"  
><em>"_Yeah, give up" I looked down the alleyway.  
><em>_One had her by the arms, pinning her against the wall. Another was holding her bag, riffling through it in search of money.  
><em>"_The bitch aint got anything"  
><em>"_No but I have" I stood in the moonlight, silhouetted._

_The men started to laugh.  
><em>"_Let the girl go, and no-one gets hurt" I growled.  
><em>_The three men just laughed. "Eh fuck off man, cant you see we're trying"  
><em>_I jumped up and kicked him square in the jaw. "Did I forget something?" I chuckled.  
><em>"_Get this punk" I heard the guy speak. He spat out blood as he drew a knife.  
><em>"_Is that all?" I chuckled, taking a glance at the pathetic looking blade.  
><em>_I grabbed him by the arm, throwing the goon to the ground.  
><em>"_Boot to the head" I kicked his head into the wall, rendering him unconscious.  
><em>"_Motherfucker!" the second bloke rushed me. I simply brought my knee up, he ran into it, balls first.  
><em>"_Next time, mind your surroundings" I grumbled as the other one had caught me in the side with the knife.  
><em>_I pulled a chuck Norris, and roundhouse kicked him in the face. I almost shattered his skull due to the speed and force I was using.  
><em>"_Are you okay miss?" I asked as she pulled out a phone.  
><em>_Within a few minutes I heard police sirens and an ambulance arriving. I blacked out._

* * *

><p>Back in the library<p>

* * *

><p>"… and that's when I was told I was lucky to be alive" I summed up my story.<br>"Really?" Luna gave me a look of admiration.  
>"Yup, it happened last year"<br>The others gasped.  
>"My world is shit in comparison to Equestria" I chuckled, slowly working myself into a drunken stupor.<br>"What were your friends like?"

"Eh… they were a bit like you guys," I chuckled. "Although they'd say I was kind of the pinkie pie of the group"  
>They all laughed. "So, what were they like?"<br>"Well…"  
>I told them a few stories, even the one about my move into music.<br>"That's actually pretty cool dude," dash chimed. "I didn't think you'd be that musically inclined"  
>"They inspired me" I chuckled.<br>The bottle was spun once again. "Truth"

We had been drinking a bit more, finally the fun truly began.  
>At least that's what I thought. As dash said truth, Rarity looked at her… and then said "who do you love?"<br>I watched as Dash's wings spread out. Her blush shot up. "It's… Pinkie Pie" I glanced over to Applejack who looked a tad hurt, but she was still smiling.  
>"Ah wont get in your way then" she grinned.<p>

I looked over to Pinkie pie, she was in the process of pouncing on Dash with a gigantic grin on her face.  
>I smiled at the sight, and then sighed.<br>"Least something good happened tonight" I beamed.  
>I did something unexpected; I laid my head on Luna's shoulder.<br>A blush slowly crept across her face as rarity spun the bottle.  
>It Landed on Luna. "Um… Dare" she said shyly.<br>"Well… it may not be…very um…regal to do so but….kiss him"  
>My ears perked up for a moment, I was about to protest.<br>I was silenced by lips connecting to mine. Her tongue made its way to battle with mine.  
>My head was slightly spinning. I felt the magic in her flow into me.<br>_Why am I so conflicted? _I thought to myself.

She broke the kiss; "thou dost not know how long I wanted to do that" she smiled coyly.  
>"I think I know" I smiled; the air of awkwardness was suddenly lifted by two moaning ponies.<br>"Get a room you two!" I shouted at the two Mares in question.  
>"C-c-can we?" I heard Pinkie's voice shake in ecstasy.<p>

_I am definitely not sleeping now_ I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><em>And so ends another chapter, and im no longer cold! We have heating (hooray)<em>

_But I'm still in a bit of a funk … oh well… _

_Stupid memories…_


	13. i got a song but

Chapter 12: No Melody

I sat there gazing up at the stars, a bottle of Jack Daniels rested on the banister next to me.  
>The others were peacefully sleeping inside the library. I simply looked out in search of inspiration, like I used to do.<br>I took a swig of the woody liquid, attempting to gain some bizarre insight of the world I was in.  
>"You should really stop drinking you know" I heard a voice. I slowly turned my head.<br>"You'll end up like Berry, dependant on it" I recognized the voice now.  
>"Just come down from there and come to me" it was Octavia.<br>"Fuggoff," I slipped off the banister, clearly drunk "why the fuck should I?" I landed in a bush underneath the balcony.  
>It was just enough to stop me getting hurt. "I'm leaving soon" I heard her.<p>

"With Noteworthy? After all he's done" she raised a hoof to stop me.  
>"Yes, with noteworthy!" she exclaimed. "He's changed"<br>I took a deep sigh and another swig "well hey, as long as I get more emotionally damaged go for it" I growled.

"Robert…just" I stood up from the bush and simply raised a middle finger.  
>"Save it, Octavia, you broke my heart," she could clearly see I was angry.<br>But then my expression softened, and I began to laugh "but then again… I should have seen it coming"  
>She recoiled, not knowing what I was thinking. "I could easily smash this bottle and just end it all" I chuckled.<br>"But that's…"  
>"Whatever, just take your things and basically go back to Him"<br>"You sure?"  
>"Yeah, after all, what's life without a little heart break" I chuckled weakly.<br>As she walked off, I grabbed the bottle. I felt myself being lifted up off the ground.  
>I was suddenly placed onto the balcony. I was slightly confused but soon felt myself wrapped in a set of wings and fore hooves.<br>"The hell?" I blinked a few times, my vision became blurry.

"Its okay, I'm here" it was Luna.  
>"Thank you, Luna" I attempted to wriggle free.<br>I only had one thought, I wanted to just run.  
>Run as far away as I possibly could.<br>But what good would that do.  
>I've been running from my problems since they all began.<p>

I lacked the strength to face them head on.  
>Unsurprisingly, I had simply raised my arms. I pulled the now weeping alicorn closer to me.<br>I was a state, my black shirt now stained with wine, tears and various other alcoholic substances.  
>In the simplest of terms, I smelt like a seedy hotel bar.<br>i thought Luna was upset, for reasons unknown.  
>That was until I saw a smile on her face.<br>"I'm so blind" I muttered.

"What?" I heard Luna ask.  
>"I said I was blind to see what was really going on" I huffed.<br>As she let go of me, I let my arms fall.  
>"Octavia was just using me to get back at Noteworthy and her mother" I sighed.<br>he gazed into my eyes, as I continued to solemnly spout out theories. "I should have expected it" I finished my quiet rant.  
>"More importantly, why are you so interested in me, Luna?" I was never told.<br>I watched as her face fell, "oh…dumb question?" she looked up at me, her tear filled eyes glimmering in the moonlight.  
>"No, it's not that," she broke the gaze again. "It's just… you care"<p>

"Yes, I do," I placed a hand on her chin "but that can't be the only reason"  
>She shook her head. "Well…."<p>

She told me the story of how she succumbed to Nightmare moon, I could only sit there.  
>I could only sit and think. When she finished telling me her story I could only hold her in my arms as she broke down.<br>"1000 years on the moon," I raised her head to look at her, "I can't begin to imagine how that must have felt…"  
>I wiped away stray tears. "I can tell your sister missed you very much" I smiled.<br>"She did, I know that" she huffed.  
>"I'm such an idiot" I heard a giggle.<br>"Well, Can you be my idiot?" she asked, I heard the sweetness in her voice.  
>I began to fumble my words, "Luna, since when have you been so forward? I've only just come out a rela" she cut me off with a passionate kiss.<p>

As she broke the kiss she giggled "I'll take your state of shock as a yes, say next friday? Your house?"  
>My face went red as a beet. I simply nodded. "6pm" she finished as she flew off back to Canterlot.<br>From what she had told me earlier, she had to lower the moon.  
>After a few minutes, I watched the moon disappear over the horizon.<br>I plonked myself down with the half-empty bottle in hand and rested my head against the wall.  
>The cap of the bottle flew off. I took a few more swigs as I thought of the events that took place.<p>

"I'm such a fool" I mumbled as I drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Mane six<p>

* * *

><p>It was 10am when the hangovers first reared their ugly heads.<p>

"Remind me never ta drink that much again" came the southern Texas drawl from underneath a table.  
>"Darling, what in the hay is you doing…<em>down there<em>" came a mild Trottingham accent from the same table.  
>"Obviously the same thing as me and Dashie" came a chuckle from the guest room.<br>"hey…where's Rob?" a raspy voice called out.  
>"must have home" Applejack stated, but the look on Dash's face said otherwise.<p>

"Guys, he's asleep on the balcony"  
>Twilight trotted and levitated the sleeping form down onto the sofa.<br>"there, should be fine now," she took a sniff.  
>"no offence to the poor man, but I think you should have left him outside"<p>

* * *

><p>back in my head<p>

* * *

><p>"feels like a kick in the teeth" I groaned as I awoke from my seemingly restless slumber.<br>"hey there Sugarcube"  
>"home, painkiller get must" I fumbled a phrase, causing the others to have giggle fits, until they started feeling the hangovers again.<br>"remind us not to laugh until the Hangover fades" I let out a small chuckle.  
>I then took a swig of whiskey, much to the chagrin of the others.<br>"nothing like Whiskey in the morning," I put the cap back on, stood up and walked into the kitchen.  
>They heard the clatter of different pots and pans, until I shouted out "AND NOW FOR SOMETHING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT!"<p>

I pressed the play button on my phone. "right, Pancakes"  
>They heard the music blaring form the kitchen; Twilight popped her head round the corner.<br>"Should you be cooking in your current state?" she was clearly worried.  
>"eyup" I gave the Big Mac reply.<br>Within a few minutes, several plates of pancakes were sitting on the table.  
>"breakfast's up guys, complete with Irish coffee" I stated.<p>

As they walked in, I watched the jaws collectively drop.  
>"Pinkie, you've got a bit of…fur…between…" my train of thought crashed.<br>The fur was cyan. "oh," she giggled. I watched as she removed it.  
>I violently shook my head. "fuck it, Dig in guys"<p>

_Doesn't bare thinking about  
><em>"what doesn't, oh you mean" Pinkie Pie chimed.  
>"how the… ah never-mind" I took a mouthful of the pancakes.<br>I watched as each of their faces lit up.  
>"these are really good" Rarity chimed after a mouthful.<br>"yeah, what did you put into them?" Pinkie asked.  
>I smiled, and pulled out an empty vial.<br>"within this vial was a shot of Crystal Skull Vodka"  
>Twilight rolled her eyes.<br>"no such thing as a crystal skull" she spoke.  
>"Meh, I know that, an actor in my world created a new vodka which was Quadruple distilled through very fine diamonds"<br>Rarity looked at me strangely. "what a waste"  
>"not really, because of the process, the Vodka has much more potency and it also has a smooth crisp taste on its own"<br>I stated.

"hmmm, you need to meet a friend of ours" Rarity spoke, glum that she heard of diamonds being used in such a way.

"Berry?"

"Yep"

* * *

><p>As the others left the library, I decided to wash the dishes, much to the protests of Twilight and Spike.<br>I countered the Protests with the phrase "it's the least I could do"  
>They gave up afterwards.<br>As I said my goodbyes, I walked out the door.  
>My face returned to a stoic expression.<br>The thoughts of the night resounding in my head, next week I would be visited by Luna.

_Oh crap_

I realized now just what I had gotten myself into.  
>She was coming to my house.<br>I bolted for home as fast as my legs could carry me.  
>I opened the door, as I looked around, I noticed the Cello was gone; it was replaced by a small violin.<br>A small violin and a note, I picked up the note and read it. I then carefully wrapped it around the strings of the violin.  
>I took the violin and placed it into my old room, which I decided to use as storage.<p>

The thoughts swirling around my head at this point simply pointed to Octavia's guilt.  
>I don't know what's worse, the fact that she felt guilty, or the fact that…<br>I simply don't care anymore.  
>I began to make myself some green tea, and took out the black book.<p>

Grabbing a wooden chair, I moved it outside. I simply sat down and watched the world go by.  
>It was the only peace I had that day.<br>I then just grabbed the guitar, and began to play a simple tune.  
>I took solace in the fact that I was left alone for the rest of the day.<br>A few ponies stopped to listen. I didn't mind, but they never said a word.  
>They simply smiled and continued along the path.<br>The song began to sound more and more like Mudvayne's _happy_.  
>I didn't notice until I started singing the lyrics.<br>Some of the ponies continued to listen, seeing it as a simple form of expression.  
>Others wondered if I was arguing with someone.<br>I stopped playing a few minutes later.  
>I gave a deep sigh as Lyra walked up to me to talk.<br>"Judging by the lyrics of that song, something is bothering you?"  
>"Simple answer is: I don't wanna talk about it"<p>

"Fair enough, I'm holding a get together down at the midnight mare, you wanna come?"  
>"Sure," I smiled "as long as I don't have to perform"<br>The mare chuckled. "That's ok, wasn't planning it anyway"  
>I watched the turquoise lyrist trot off happily, I then realized I didn't know where this <em>midnight mare <em>was.  
>Once again, I was thrown into something I didn't quite catch.<p>

Life can't get better than this.

* * *

><p><em>Don't blame me for the Mane six part of the chapter, solely written to BuckCherry<br>plus i thought it would be freakin funny_


	14. itchy twitchy

Chapter 13: rhymes with Witchy

I was sat in my living room, reading the book.  
>The strangest thing had happened, I had put on some classical music.<br>Mozart, Beethoven… the works.  
>I had succumbed to the more refined relaxing music.<br>However, a grin was plastered across my face as the greatest classical track came on.

Moonlight sonata.  
><em>My favourite<em>, I thought.

But my musing was cut short.  
>There was a knock at the door.<br>I turned the music off.  
>I answered to Lyra and three others.<br>"hey, you ready to go?"  
>I simply nodded as I grabbed the suit jacket.<br>I put it on, stepped out the house  
>She could see the blatant smile on my face.<br>"I suppose that was a good song?" Lyra asked, gaining a simple nod.  
>"so, the midnight mare? Sounds like a..."<br>"it is" Lyra quickly replied knowing what I was asking.  
>"okay, I'll bite, why are you dragging me along"<br>she looked at me in confusion for a split second.  
>"well, I thought you could use a night out," I smiled at this. "plus, Rarity said to introduce you to Berry"<br>I raised an eyebrow "she would considering how bad I was last night" I chuckled.  
>Berry chimed in, "from what I've been told, you can handle your drink" the mare chuckled.<br>"hah, its that what they've been saying" I chuckled.

"that and your depressed about something" the third mare of the group chimed in.  
>"Well… not anymore" I let out a chuckle "im sorry… who are you?"<br>Lyra face-hoofed. "that's BonBon, my marefriend"  
>"Ah… the fairer half" I chuckled, as did BonBon<p>

There was a pungent smell in the air as we neared our destination.  
>I was almost sure it was blood mixed with strong alcohol.<br>s we neared the bar, I heard the sounds of an argument.  
>"NO, you just had to stay here and hang around with those.. Those …flip flops"<p>

* * *

><p>Inside<p>

* * *

><p>"Those flips flops as you call them, are my friends, I thought you'd know that by now" the second voice groaned.<br>"C'mon dashie, come back to me" the first voice sounded as if she was pleading. But Rainbow Dash wasn't having any of it.  
>"No Gilda, remember what happened last time you asked?"<br>Rainbow dash watched as Robert and his ensemble walked in, and rolled her eyes.

"You raged at Fluttershy for bumping into you after she apologized,"  
>Gilda rolled her eyes as the cyan mare continued her rant.<br>"You then wrecked Pinkie Pie's party, which she put on for you!"  
>Gilda shot Rainbow Dash a look, and then glanced over to the table which Robert and his friends were sitting at.<br>The Griffon then stood up, "Hey Gilda, I'm talking to you"  
>"HEY FREAK, is something funny?"<p>

* * *

><p>Back in my head<p>

* * *

><p>Me being a natural funny guy, I told a joke to the others.<br>They all laughed. But then came the shout. "HEY FREAK, is something funny?"  
>Obviously the griffon had gotten the wrong end of the stick.<br>"Nope, just a joke between friends," I smiled, but instinctively  
>I moved my head to the left, avoiding a punch to the face.<br>"Gilda," Rainbow dash chimed, "that was really dumb"  
>I blew a strand of hair out of my face, then glared at the Griffon.<br>"So, you're that one griffon? Hmm…" the others looked at me in confusion.  
>My brain worked in overtime to think of something witty to say.<br>I took a swig of the newly acquired drink in front of me then winked at the others.  
>I swallowed the liquid courage. I lent my head back and breathed in, closing my eyes in the process.<br>I then stood up, reached forwards and grabbed the insulting Griffon by the front feathers.  
>I opened my eyes, glaring into her very soul as it were.<br>Finally I spoke "_Promise not to bleed on my suit and I'll kill you quickly"  
><em>I smashed the glass and positioned a seemingly sharp shard against her throat.

Gilda was frozen in fear. I then moved the dull shard across her neck.  
>"Got ya," I chuckled returning a smile to my face. "Successful prank is successful"<p>

The others began to chuckle. Gilda walked out, and I heard a roar.  
>"Well, someone's itchy-twitchy rhymes with witchy today" I sighed as I ordered a second drink.<br>"Yeah, sorry about that, dude" Dash sat down next to me.  
>I glanced at the cyan mare, she didn't look too happy.<br>"Old friend of yours?" she simply sighed and nodded.  
>I took a moment, gaining a small piece of insight.<br>"Let me guess, she came here looking to spend some time with you," I took a swig of drink, choosing my next words.  
>"She flew into town, acted like a bitch, stole an apple, shouted at fluttershy," the second swig<br>"ruined a party and then basically had a go at you having friends other than herself"  
>She simply looked up at me, "how did you know all that"<br>"Meh, just an educated guess… and I heard most of the conversation you had" I chuckled nervously.  
>Rainbow Dash had left shortly after to go home.<p>

The others were enjoying themselves. "Hey, Rob… Berry's challenging you to a drinking competition"  
>"I'm in" I grunted as I stretched.<br>Within an hour, the only two that were _standing_ were me and Berry.  
>"So *hic* you think you can beat me? *hic*" berry was struggling to hold her drink.<br>"Eyup" I imitated big Mac once again.  
>Berry started laughing, then her head met the table. She had passed out.<p>

I won.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

* * *

><p>I was nudged awake by a pony, which simply smiled and said "let's get you home".<br>"O-okay" my voice was raspy.  
>I stood up, still drunk.<br>I heard shouting. "MOVE!" if my memory served me well… it was that _fucking _griffon.  
>I stood out the door to see that she was shouting at three fillies. "I'm walkin here!"<br>"We don't take orders from you" Scootaloo said in defiance.  
>I watched as Gilda raised her talons to strike her…<br>I walked up to the idiot griffon. "Hey," she turned around to shout some more.  
>"I have a hangover, and you fucking shouting isn't helping" I cracked my knuckles while giving her a verbal beat down.<br>"What are you going to do about it" I grabbed her wrist.  
>"You ever heard the expression, a drunk mans words are a sober mans thoughts?" she shook her head.<br>"Im drunk, you're a cunt" I channelled the cockney within, I then twisted her wrist and brought my fist up to her elbow.  
>"Now fuck off before I get started on your wings" she flew off.<p>

I collapsed to the ground.  
>"Me cure home get painkillers must hangover" my speech became intangible.<br>I then felt myself floating in midair, or so I thought.  
>"You thank must, muffin gets you me" I slurred.<br>The Pegasus carrying me just chuckled.  
>We arrived at my destination; I was placed on the sofa.<br>"Hey, you can sleep now" the mare said.  
>"Okay," she placed the painkillers and water in front of me.<br>I took them. I felt a tad better. "Coffee?" I asked, the mare simply nodded… I stumbled to my feet.  
>"Well, seems I'm in a bit of a predict…predicke…a pickle" my brain simply didn't want to function.<p>

_Fuck you, you drank for two days straight. _

_**Not now brain!  
><strong>_I was arguing with myself again.  
>I quickly snapped out of this when I was asked "are you okay?"<br>Turning to face the direction of the voice, I was met with a pair of golden yellow eyes.  
>"Eheh yeah, I'll be fine… I don't usually end up with a hangover" I chuckled.<br>"Well fair enough," I motioned her to sit on the sofa. I walked out, quickly made the coffee.  
>"Just don't go…." I walked back in with two coffees and some muffins.<br>"There you go, muffins" I smiled.  
>I could only laugh as she tucked in to one of life's simplest pleasures.<br>However, she turned to me with tears in her eyes. "S-s-stop laughing at me"

I blinked, my arms shot forward to hug her. "I'm sorry Ditzy"  
>Her eyes widened. "No…no-one's called me by that name before"<br>I didn't know if she was shocked or hurt by the name. "Well, I don't know your real name" I shrugged.  
>"My real name is Ditzy Doo" I looked at me, wiping tears from her eyes. "Thank you for calling me that"<br>"What do the others call you?"  
>"Derpy, and I hate it, just because im Clumsy and have…well, weird eyes"<br>I looked at her eyes for a moment. I gave out a soft sigh, "Ditzy, where I come from, lots of us have that sort of… issue with our eyes," I smiled.  
>"And to be honest, I never noticed until you pointed it out" I continued.<br>"But everypony else" I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Buck what they think" I grinned.  
>She looked at me for a moment, as if she was studying me.<br>I was sincere and she knew it from the start.  
>"If you must know, I was laughing at how you devoured that muffin" I chuckled.<br>"Oh" she smiled sheepishly.  
>As the grey Pegasus left the house, a faint smile crept onto my face.<br>But she was quickly shouted down by a griffon.

"Gilda, I thought I told you" I stood in front of her, staring her down like a snake.  
>She froze in place. "Get in the house"<br>"But"  
>"Now" I growled.<br>"But I"  
>"NOW!" I roared, silencing the griffon.<p>

"Sit" I demanded, she did as she was told.  
>I paced around the living room.<br>"You know, I was going to apologize to you, but watching you shout at my friend there?"  
>She lowered her head. "You're an idiot," I sighed. "You make trouble," I grumbled.<br>"And to top it all off, I have to treat you like some bastard child that nobody will take responsibility for"  
>She looked up in anger. "Well Buck you, I didn't ask for this, I just want my DASH BACK"<br>I slapped her round the face. "She isn't a thing you can own, she's her own pony… she has a life to live… a dream to fulfil"  
>She stood up, we were face to face. I had a stern look plastered across my face.<br>"If you can't deal with it, then leave… fuck off back to where ever it is you came from… and stay there"  
>She grabbed me by the neck, attempting to kill me. I simply smashed a vase on her head. "Twat, you're in my house now" I threw her out.<br>"and don't come back!" I shouted.

As she stumbled to her feet, she flew off.  
>I watched as the ponies looked at me with slight fear and admiration. The mayor thanked me.<br>Why? because as it turns out, Gilda had bothered the town of ponyville many times before.  
>I was once again in a funk, all because I had to play the bad cop.<br>"oh well, no drinking for me tonight… my liver needs rest"  
>I walked back to the house, flopped down on the sofa… and fell asleep.<br>I heard hoofsteps, 16 pairs of hooves across the floor.  
>"oh, hey guys" I smiled.<br>The others looked at me as I faded in and out of conciousness.

_Looks like its back to the hospital for us hey?  
><em>_**Bollocks**_

* * *

><p><em>sponsered by megadeth<em>


	15. wake up

Chapter 14: Starchild

I awoke in my bed, in total darkness.  
>As I hastily searched for a light, I fell to the floor.<br>"Ouch" was all I could muster. I lazily got to my feet.  
>Feeling around for a light-switch, I had walked into the window.<br>The curtains moved slightly revealing the sunlight.  
>I heard a few voices outside the house.<br>"Now then, Nurse Redheart, can you tell us what's wrong with him?" the voice was quickly identified as Twilight.  
>"Exhaustion" the nurse stated.<p>

I sat at the edge of the bed, mulling it over whether to crawl back underneath the duvet and sleep a little bit more.  
>"Hey, Sugarcube, you're awake" came the southern voice behind me.<br>"Yeah, I suppose I am," I smiled lightly while turning to face Applejack.  
>She could only watch as I stretched myself.<br>"How long have I been out, and more importantly what day is it?" I asked.  
>"Erm… you've been out for about three days, its Thursday" the orange mare summed up.<br>I took my suit out, and placed in into the washing machine with immense speed.  
>"Tell the others im awake," she nodded, "I'll be in the shower" I smiled.<br>I grabbed the red towel off the door, Running back down the stairs into the bathroom.  
>I started up the shower, began my usual routine.<br>After I got out of the shower, I had ran back up stairs in search of clothing.  
>Underwear was a must. Then I grabbed my cargo jeans, stuffing a screwdriver set in one of the pockets.<p>

Finally settling on a t-shirt consisting of mildly offensive language, and a psychotic looking David Lister armed with a cannon.  
>I took a deep breath as I repeated the slogan on the t-shirt.<br>"Lets get out there and twat it" I said triumphantly as I walked out the front door.  
>So began a hectic day of applebucking.<p>

Within a few hours and several clean bucks of a few trees,  
>I had successfully managed to knock down one of the trees.<br>Hearing a whistle emanating from a certain big red pony, "now that there's something ah usually do"  
>I rubbed the back of my head with a sheepish smile on my face. "Eh, sorry Big Mac"<br>"By the way, Pinkie Pie came lookin fer you earlier, something bout teachin you how ta bake"  
>My eyes widened at the thought, "oh holy horseshit" I exclaimed.<br>He then passed a bag full of bits to me, "yer pay for the week  
>I thanked him and quickly darted off.<p>

* * *

><p>"oh-shit-oh-shit-oh-shit" I ran through the town centre, I suddenly tripped on a branch,<br>and tumbled through the door of sugarcube corner.  
>"Well that's one way to arrive" Mrs Cake smiled, as Mr Cake helped me up.<br>I chuckled nervously. "Quite an entrance there, wasn't it"

I heard a giggling party pony "hehe yeah" she popped out of nowhere.  
>"Lets get started, I'll teach you how to"<br>"Bake cupcakes?"  
>I watched as her smile grew till it stretched from ear to ear<br>"Ohmygosh, I gotta song to go with it!"  
>She started to sing her little song… which coincidentally is surprisingly catchy.<p>

I somehow managed to join in during the cupcake baking and randomly harmonized with the pony  
>After the cupcakes were done, she had the crazy idea of adorning them with tiny musical notes.<br>"Alright Pinks, what's next? Chocolate cake? Or perhaps something spongy?" I chuckled.  
>"Oh chocolate cake sounds good" I swear you can almost see her thought process.<br>We cracked on as she taught me the best ways to make a chocolate cake.  
>In the end, the kitchen ended up looking like mildly like a battleground.<br>"Hey, Pinks?" I smiled as we began cleaning the kitchen.  
>"Yeah rob?" she giggled<br>"Gather the others, im thinking a dinner party round mine tonight,  
>not much drinking but certainly a lot more fun"<p>

* * *

><p>It was a good job pinkie taught me how to bake; she had brought a few things, like cupcakes and muffins.<p>

Applejack brought apple fritters and apple pies.  
>Twilight brought her book on dinner parties.<br>Rainbow dash had decided to just bring herself.  
>Fluttershy and brought an ensemble of different vegetables.<br>I rummaged around and began to cook up a vegetable stir fry.

I was so glad I still had some Sherwood's noodles.  
>After the food had been consumed, Rarity had asked me a very dumb question.<br>"So, what happened after that party anyway?"  
>"Well, how to explain it," I sighed before drifting my gaze to the floor.<p>

"She went back to that noteworthy, all because he was a changed colt,"  
>I sighed even more. "That's why she's not here anymore, hell she hasn't been here for nearly a month,"<br>I looked up with a small frown "I thought I'd finally..."  
>I trailed off as a lonely tear fell from my nose, hitting the floor gently<br>"she broke my heart the day she left, didn't even say goodbye... just left a letter"  
>I pointed to the tear stained letter in question, the 6 then read it and looked up at me apologetically.<br>"I...I got nothing girls... nothing at all" the farmers dialect I once had, started to break through the pain.  
>"But... if there's one thing I do have, its forgiveness" pinks walked over to me and placed a hoof on my shoulder. "I forgive her... but I can't forgive myself for,"<br>They all started to tear up from that point. I sighed "falling in love in the first place"

What I felt and what Octavia felt were two completely different things.  
>She simply lusted after me, wanting nothing but casual sex and the potential musically inclined partner. "These things happen I guess"<p>

_Dear Robert_

_I don't know what you did, but Noteworthy is a changed Colt.  
>He mentioned you quite allot. I think he must have got jealous of you, said he wanted me back<br>and said that he changed. He recalled the story you told him. I then told me that after he was arrested,  
>he had volunteered for community work in Manhattan, he worked in a public school without a music programme. <em>

_I know you must think me shallow after all that we've shared,  
>but im sorry to say that this was just a fling and nothing more.<br>I was simply attracted to you and the way you are. _

_I hope you find what you are looking for in your life._

_I'm sorry._

_Octavia_

Rarity read it aloud for the rest to here. I simply held my face in my hands;  
>it had been two months since that day.<br>The day my little world came crumbling down once again, but I was putting the pieces back together, a little faster than usual.  
>"Who'da thunk it, a big guy like me reduced to an alcoholic state because I stupidly fell for my houseguest,"<br>they all looked at me "I'm doing it again aren't I" I chuckled. They all relaxed, hearing my laughter was more than pinkie needed.  
>maybe the thing had for Octavia was just a mere attraction, maybe it was just stupid infatuation,<br>but if there was one thing im glad we never got round to... it was the horizontal tango. I felt a bit better once I realized it.

"You know what would make me feel better, pinks?" I said, as no tears rolled down my cheeks.  
>I could feel her smiling into my shoulder. "I dunno" she grinned, looking at the others, who were giggling away.<br>"A party" I beamed at her.

I felt much better.  
>More than I had felt in a thousand years, so to speak.<p>

I realized something else...  
>Octavia was a musician, like me... it wasn't any wonder<br>why I instantly felt a connection to her, but she didn't know how to have fun...  
>well...not on my level anyway. Luna, whenever she popped up was like a breath of fresh air<br>Noteworthy was right in saying Octavia was suffocating him heh.  
>...so as it turns out...<p>

"_We could walk forever,  
>walking on the moon"<em>

I sung to myself, unfortunately she heard it.  
>"um rob?"<br>"yeah, I know" I said with a blush. the other five had started to giggle as they left.  
>"I...think we should go" she said half-heartedly<br>"Okay, just... ah never mind" I mentally berated myself.

* * *

><p>Friday: 5:45 pm<p>

* * *

><p>I sat down, the food had been prepared. I saw that I had some spare time<br>on my hands so I picked up the blue Stratocaster.  
>A lot of things had seemed to appear before me.<br>Opportunities I once missed had presented themselves once again.  
>The freedom of the strings beneath my fingertips seemed to illicit some new found feeling of peace.<br>I began to play, feeling the song on the tip of my tongue.  
>I lost myself to the beat of the music once more.<p>

"_They can't break me  
><em>_As long as I know who I am_" I sang out the melody.  
>As the song reached its crescendo, I smiled.<br>The song had made me think back to all those stupid little mistakes, and how I learnt from them.  
>I whispered to myself after I finished the song, "heh, still got it" as I placed the guitar back near the wall.<p>

"That was wonderful" I heard a soft voice.  
>Turning to the direction of the voice, she simply sat down on the sofa.<br>"Luna," she gazed into my eyes, piercing my soul. "I'm sorry about that; I was in one of my little…"

"Trances?" the princess giggled.  
>"Pretty much" I brought in a bottle of wine and two glasses and set them on the coffee table.<br>Glancing over to the music system, I pressed play.

"This music is…"  
>"Different? Bad?"<br>"Nice" the royal mare smiled. I forgot I left Slipknot in there.  
>I walked in chuckling as I stopped the music.<br>"Hey, I was listening to… that…" she took a glance at me for a moment as she trailed off.  
>The dining room was candle lit, the food was set out, and the wine glasses were placed gently on the table.<p>

_Still got it?_

_**Still got it!**_

As I led her to her seat, I pulled it out, acting as a true gentleman would.  
>"Madam, please, takes a seat" I spoke in a mock French accent.<br>She sat down with a giggle, "thank you kind sir"  
>I watched as her eyes lit up with delight upon the first mouthful of food.<br>"That good huh?" I asked.  
>"Oh yes," she spoke between mouthfuls.<br>"Can I steal you? So you can cook for me at the castle?" she asked jokingly.  
>I chuckled. "You can try" I smiled as we simultaneously took a mouthful.<p>

After the meal, she followed me to the kitchen, where I began the clean up process.  
>"So, anything interesting happen in canterlot?" I asked, not expecting a short answer.<br>"To be honest, there's not a lot happening in Canterlot, other than ponies talking about you"  
>I scrunched my face up at this. "Ugh, never was one for being in the limelight" I sighed.<br>"Really?"  
>"Yeah, the media can be quite brutish; they can make or break a career in…"<br>"Ten seconds flat?" Luna interjected.  
>"Yeah" I laughed.<p>

"ya know Luna, your a lot more down to earth that I thought you'd be" I smiled, while pouring out a second glass of wine for her.  
>She glanced up to me with a small blush on her face. "Well, after being…well…" I raised a hand to stop her getting more flustered.<br>"Relax, I know the story," she looked at me apologetically "and besides, it's not like I cared about the whole nightmare moon fiasco anyways"  
>She had a look of confusion on her face. "Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift," I smiled; she could hear the wisdom in my voice.<br>"That is why it's called a present" I took a small sip of wine.  
>She pulled me into an embrace. My heart began to race.<br>"thank you" she whispered in my ear.  
>She let me go, seeing the smile on my face mirroring hers.<br>"I need to go, the moon doesn't raise itself you know" she giggled.  
>She then kissed me on the cheek, and left me there.<br>As she disappeared into the night sky, I wondered.

I wondered what tomorrow would bring.

_Tomorrow is going to be an awesome day._


	16. it goes all the way

hey peoples, a quick heads up: i now have a FimFiction account. Gimli Mcbrony

all the MLP related stuff is up on there now... plus an exclusive one...

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: to eleven<p>

So… its been a week since the date,  
>the memory of it still causing me to break out into a goofy grin.<br>I could only chuckle when the others asked me how it went.  
>In the end, it took Rainbow Dash flying me up as high as possible,<br>joking that she would drop me if I didn't spill the beans.  
>She flew us back down to the library, where the others were waiting.<p>

Rarity simply demanded "you have to tell us"  
>I turned to walk out but was met with a pink maned shy pony. "Please?"<br>she gave me a look which could very well kill a man with cute.  
>I sighed...<br>"okay, okay…" little did I know that Celestia was listening in.  
>as I told them about what had happened, each pony had reacted differently..<br>well..

except for Rarity and Fluttershy, who both sighed and said "how romantic".  
>I simply shrugged my shoulders, when a certain Pegasus pony knocked on the door.<br>"oh hey Ditzy Doo," she smiled, holding a letter in her mouth. "that for me?"  
>she nodded, an air of worry was plastered on her face. I took the letter and opened it.<p>

_Robert,_

_I'm sending a patient to live with you_

_She recently reappeared and needs a place to stay  
>for a while until she gets back on her hooves.<br>__She'll be arriving in three days.  
><em>_You're the only one I can rely on._

_We have no room in the Hospital,  
>and seeing as she's healed better than we expected<br>she should be there for a few weeks._

_Her name is vinyl scratch_

_Please look after her_

_DR W HOOVES MD_

"oh…well that's just…" I huffed.  
>They watched me walk off with Ditzy trailing behind me.<br>"what was the letter about?" the mail-mare asked.  
>"it was just a request from the hospital" I sighed.<br>She looked on in confusion, but quickly shook it off. "oh, okay well… I gotta go"

I waved with a sigh of 'see ya later' as I walked back to the house.  
>As I walked through the front door, I could see the house was a slight mess.<br>I began the painstaking process of tidying, the living room was first.  
>Considering my location, I simply didn't give a fuck.<br>I rigged up the phone set in mp3 mode to the surround sound.  
>"…all the way to eleven" I chuckled to myself.<p>

the music blaring out of the speakers gave me a  
>small amount of peace as it drowned out thoughts of idiocy.<br>In any case, the room was tidied at a quicker pace, considering it wasn't that dirty.  
>Hell, the house was the tidiest it had been in a life time.<br>It was strange to see nothing out of place, but it was also quite calming.

i turned the music off, and decided to walk to the hospital.

A peaceful walk, just what I needed…  
>What I got was rain.<br>Lots of it.

As I walked through the doors of the hospital, I said hello to the nurses who previously patched me up.  
>"hey Doc" I smiled at the Doctor.<br>"ah, Robert, I assume you got my message?"  
>"yesindeededoodahday" I said with a goofy grin.<p>

"what?" he asked with a confused look in his face.  
>"it translates as a simple yes, how is she? Can I meet her?" I asked.<br>"oh yes, just follow me"  
>I followed him to a room where there was a heated argument,<br>"for buck sakes, im fine, how many times have I got to tell you this" the voice emenating from the room shouted.  
>"you've just woken up from a drug-induced coma, and you claim your fine?" a nurse replied.<br>"for celestia's sake let me go! Its stuffy in here"  
>I walked in and opened a window. "meh, aint stuffy now, shut up"<br>The white mare lying in the hospital bed glared at me, or at least I thought it was a glare.  
>"ms scratch, this is Robert, two days from now, he'll be looking after you for a few weeks" the doctor said as he walked in.<p>

"this thing? He's going to be looking after me?"  
>"that's just about the size of it yes," I chuckled. "I'll be responsible for you"<p>

_yeah, responsible, I cant even drink responsibly_ I chuckled to myself.  
>"well, look, if your that desperate to get out of here, just come with me now" I smiled.<br>"really?" she looked at me in what I thought was mild shock.  
>"really really" I grinned, I watched as she lifted her sunglasses up slightly to rub her eyes.<p>

I then heard a deep sigh, and more protests along the lines of 'I can take care of myself,'  
>and 'I don't need some bizarre looking creature watching over me like a hawk'<br>"jeez, I don't know whether to be insulted or complimented" I chuckled.  
>The electric blue maned pony raised an eyebrow "what?"<br>"yeah, I've heard worse insults from my parents, anyways… you got anything to take to the house?" she winced at this.  
>she shook her head, looking upset. "no, turntables were stolen"<br>"ah, well… not to worry" she looked up as I spoke.

i walked over to the doctor, who was about to speak. "doc, she may aswell move in now, rather than later"  
>"oh okay then, just sign here, just remember to bring her back here on Fridays for her check up"<br>I mock saluted in agreement, then signed the papers.  
>"right then…. Come along Scratch" I beamed.<br>The white unicorn huffed as she followed me out of the hospital.  
>"so, you're a DJ then?"<br>"used to be" the mare replied glumly.  
>I raised an eyebrow. And then she told me what had happened.<br>"well, I was living in manehattan at the time," she sighed, "was DJ at one of the clubs there"

I simply nodded.  
>"after finishing the night I left for home, to put it bluntly… I got mugged for money, but seeing as I didn't have any, they took my equipment"<br>"then what, the prick sold it to get his drug money?"  
>"yup" she sighed glumly once again. "I had to disappear for a while as well, wanted to take a break"<br>"and that brought you here," she looked down, slightly embarrassed "you wound in hospital with alcohol poisoning didn't you" I sighed.  
>The DJ simply nodded, "heh, that obvious huh?"<br>"meh, shit happens" I chuckled as I placed my arms behind my head.

as we got to the house, her eyes lit up. "you live here?"  
>"eeyup" imitating Big Mac once again. "its… not much but its home" I said with a meek smile.<br>I opened the door for her. "erm… fillies first" I chuckled.  
>"don't start that gentlecolt shit with me" she giggled.<br>"okey doke" I walked in behind her. "and before you ask, upstairs, first door on your right"  
>"okay then" she smiled.<p>

What happened next seemed like it was out of either a very cheesy tokusatsu  
>(see <strong>GIANT FUCKING MONSTERS<strong>) flick or out of a fanfiction (_see what I did there_)

I watched as the sun was seemingly blotted out by a silhouette of a dragon.  
>"oh for fuck sake" I grumbled as I walked out the back door.<br>Vinyl simply stood and watched as I looked into the dragon's eye.  
><em>this is going to suck <em>"hey, dragon, I'm really not in the mood so kindly leave" I grumbled.  
>It simply growled. I flicked it on the nose "leave" I was a cheeky bastard, it had moved its head low<p>

enough to become level with a PA system. It didn't move, it only blown smoke in my face.  
>"Fine," I moved my hand s to inform the Dj to turn up the volume. I raised the microphone to my mouth.<br>i then put what i had learned from music and Skyrim to action. i primal screamed.  
>It shot up in pain. Its eardrums were burst as it fled, as it turned, its tail connected with my chest, sending me flying into a tree.<p>

I had saved Ponyville, but it had almost cost me my life. But that's stupidity for you.

_oh fuck, Luna's gonna kill me_


	17. it hurts

Chapter 16: Only when i laugh

As I lay there on the hospital bed, I began to wonder...  
>If it wasn't for the others, I'd be dead.<br>But if it wasn't for me... the whole of Ponyville would have been reduced to rubble.  
>What the hell was I thinking!<br>If it hadn't been for my blatant disregard for my own wellbeing...  
><em>fuck! <em>

There wasn't allot I could do at that point. I could only lie and wait for any pony to come walking  
>in to the room and berate me for what I had done. It still won't change the fact that I fucked up... majorly fucked up.<br>As the sun went down on another shitty day, I could only hope that my new tenant wasn't throwing a wild party.  
>I heard a door open slightly, and hoosteps.<br>"Hey, how are you?" it was my tenant; she didn't have her shades on.  
>I looked into her eyes, if it wasn't for the fact that her eyes were naturally red, I could have sworn that she'd been crying.<p>

"I heard about what you did for Octavia, I" I interrupted her.  
>"Save it Vinyl," I sighed, "my stupidity could have gotten them killed ya know?"<br>She looked at me with a glum expression.  
>"You saved the town," she smiled at me. "You're a hero"<br>"I'm no hero," the door opened again, revealing a very distraught Luna. "I was just doing what I do best"

"Yes, you were" the dark alicorn smiled.  
>"Princess Luna?" the white DJ jumped.<br>"Lulu," the alicorn embraced me. "I thought you had business to take care of"  
>"Right now I need to take care of you"<br>I sighed with a small blush, "ummm... I'm just gonna" scratch walked out  
>for a bit and slumped next to Pinkie pie.<p>

"Well, how do I look then, Lulu?"  
>"Lulu?"<br>"Yeah, may as well" I looked at her with a small grin.  
>"Well, you look fine, a few bruises here and there but fine all the same" she nuzzled me.<br>"Remind me never to do that again" I chuckled as she looked at me quizzingly.  
>I placed my feet on the floor and stood up.<br>She watched as I gingerly grabbed my clothes and got dressed while grumbling about the hospital gown.  
>I heard a squeak "oh man" I chuckled nervously equally embarrassed as I realized what she had just seen.<p>

"Oh... t-that's quite alright" she spoke quietly; I turned around to look at her.  
>If it hadn't had been for the fact that her fur was a dark colour, she'd be bright red.<br>She placed her forelegs around my neck and pulled me in to shower me with kisses.

"Lulu..." I placed a hand on the back of her neck. She stopped to look at me.  
>"My lips are here" I pulled her towards me, as our lips met, her eyes shot open.<br>She looked to the left, and then looked to the right just to be sure no-one else was watching.  
>It felt like we were dancing.<p>

"I... I have to go, Rob" she finally spoke after holding me in an embrace.  
>"I know," I sighed, "I know"<br>"I love you" she said as she teleported away back to canterlot.  
>"I love you too Lulu" I sighed.<p>

As the others finally walked back in, I was reminded of why I loved ponyville.  
>I had listened to many a tale while in hospital, whether it be from the patients or the visitors.<br>However, this visitor standing at the edge of my bed blinded me.  
>She blinded me with a radiant smile and deafened me with a soothing voice.<p>

"I see you're slowly recovering," the voice said. The voice belonged to an alabaster alicorn.  
>"It would pain me to see my sister's Love die so easily" I rubbed my eyes slightly.<br>"Princess Celestia?" the alabaster mare nodded.  
>"The one and only" she let out a small light giggle.<br>I was slightly confused, as it showed on my face.

"Is this about…me and"

"Yes it is," she cut me off. "I need you to …. Break it off"

My face remained in a confused state.

"That's damn funny, but…. Why?"

"Your relationship with her is affecting her duty as princess of the night"

The look on my face betrayed me attempt to keep my emotions under wraps.

I couldn't care less that she was the Princess. "no, I think its safe to say that she's the only one keeping me… well,"  
>I was still furious, but heard another onslaught of laughter.<br>I was caught off guard by the laughing alicorn that I failed to see the joke.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"I'm sorry, but, you do love my sister don't you?"

My face at that point was somewhere between raging and blushing,  
>either way, to Celestia, it was priceless. "y-yes I do," I sighed with a smile. "So you're here to speak to me about it?"<p>

She nodded. "Well…" she started to list off things that Lulu liked.  
>"So don't buck this up, please" she pleaded.<p>

I looked up to her for a moment, and then just sighed. "as Pinkie Pie would say, okie dokie lokie!"  
>I grinned, happy that Celestia actually approved of the relationship.<p>

There was a great weight lifted off of me as I laid my head back.

Like a poignant moment I had not too long ago…  
>i wondered what my family might be up to, of course I could never find out.<br>I could never find out the answer of why im here.  
>I suppose I'll just have to make the best of it.<br>The alabaster alicorn disappeared after she saw my head go back onto the pillow.  
>"Well, as long as the rooms stopped spinning for a while…" I fell asleep, but was quickly and rudely woken up.<p>

[hr]  
>"Octavia, what brings you to Ponyville" Vinyl smiled at her old friend.<br>"I just" Octavia was quickly interrupted by a very angry Rarity.  
>"YOU!" the fashionista shouted. "you just had to come back"<br>"can't ya'll just leave him in peace?" applejack spoke her mind.

"OH FOR FUCK SAKE!, INJURED PERSON, TRYING TO SLEEP! DON'T MAKE ME COME OUT THERE  
>AND LOVE AND TOLERATE THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" I shouted, clearly grumpy,<br>but then chuckled as I hobbled out of the room.

"oh my, you should be in bed"  
>"heh, sorry Fluttershy, but someponies around here seem to think it's a<br>good Idea to have a heated argument in a hospital," I sighed, with a small smile. "hi octavia"

"hello, I"  
>"no need, I know why you're here," my smile grew slightly larger. "I'm fine, see? And besides what we had?<br>Water under the bridge"

she looked at me with a small grin. "I'm sorry I used you like that," she was clearly distraught,  
>I spotted Noteworthy who came trotting up. he gave me a quick glance over.<br>"wow, that dragon really did a number on you huh?" he chuckled.

"eh, fuck you" I retorted, still grinning like an idiot. "ohyeah, heh…" i continued.  
>"guess who's dating a certain Alicorn" I grinned...<br>I watched as vinyl, Octavia and Noteworthy's jaws drop.  
>I then let out a hearty laugh, which was abruptly brought to a stop by a coughing fit.<p>

"oh Robbie, does it hurt?"

"Only when I laugh" I chuckled lightly, beaming away.


	18. can you take me

Chapter 17: Higher.

The sunlight broke through the curtains, cascading over my eyes.  
>Wearily opening my eyes, I took inventory of the room I was in.<br>Sighing deeply, I stretched my legs and got out of the hospital bed.  
>"Heh, thank the gods for the healing factor" I mused to myself.<br>A nurse had walked past the room, taking a quick glance in. "oh, you're feeling better already?"  
>the nurse looked visibly shocked. She watched as I continued to stretch myself out.<br>"eyup, hell, I feel a lot better, perhaps all I needed was a bit of sleep" I chuckled.

The bags under my eyes were no longer visible, but I still had some form of bed-head.  
>As I walked through the hospital, I had heard a conversation about books. <em>must be Twilight doing her…rounds<em>? I rushed to the room.

Rainbow dash had crashed again, and was arguing that she didn't need to read a book.  
>"you do rainbow," I popped my head in, "you'll go stir-crazy otherwise"<br>she looked at me, seeing I was back on my feet…  
>"I'd lend you one of mine but they ain't really for ponies" I chuckled.<br>As the book cart trundled past, I looked over to twilight.  
>"here, Rainbow, its Daring-do and the"<br>"yeah yeah, whatever… just set it on the side table" Rainbow Dash grumbled.

As the others walked out, I sat at the edge of the bed.  
>"Rainbow, books are for lack of a better word, brilliant… I'm sure that if you give it a try, you'll love it"<br>she looked at me with a frown.  
>"trust me, ever since I arrived here in Equestria, on the down time, I've been reading a very dark book,<br>its taken me for about as long as I've been here to get half way" I chuckled as her eyes widened in shock.  
>"that good?"<br>"yep" I nodded enthusiastically. "I'll leave you to it"

as I walked out, she re-read the title.  
>After walking for what seemed like a few minutes, Dr Whooves came running up to me.<br>"there you are, I've been looking for you, we're about to discharge you"  
>"awesome"<br>"just… sign here"  
>I signed the waiver with a flourish.<p>

Walking through the town, I noticed it had become eerily quiet.  
>Looking up, I saw why. "well, would you look at that" I chuckled.<br>It was night, the moon glistened.  
>Luna had landed right beside me "you're out of the hospital I see"<br>"yeah" I smiled as I laid an arm over her shoulders.  
>We continued to walk and talk about things.<br>I told her about Rainbow Dash, and made a prediction "she's going to read that book, I just know it"

I got to the house, it was quiet.  
>Too quiet, perhaps it's a P.P party inside I thought to myself.<br>As I opened the door, the lights came on and I was met with a gigantic "SURPRISE!"  
>you just had to think it didn't you!<br>"Whoa, what's the occasion?" I asked, still slightly jumpy.  
>"you getting out of hospital silly" Pinkie Pie beamed.<p>

Needless to say, the party was good, if not… fuckin awesome.  
>Pinkie Pie had discovered my abundance of heavy metal and hard rock.<br>Having that blaring out of the speakers was enough to keep me happy,  
>she would occasionally throw in some dub-trot stuff.<br>I noticed three Colts looking at my instruments, one was eying up my drum kit, another was looking at my bass,  
>and the third had picked up my blue Stratocaster.<br>"dudes, go for it, I'll be with you in a tick" their eyes widened.

"yo pinkie!" I shouted, "turn the music off for a bit, time for some live stuff"  
>the band started playing, the bassist attempted some vocals.<br>His voice was that of Tom Delonge's, fucking whiney as hell.  
>I covered my ears in discomfort.<br>I grabbed my Ironbird, and sighed, as I walked up to the colt on the microphone.  
>"dude, lemme take over" I grinned, he obliged me.<br>the drums kicked in as I laughed maniacally. Pinkie pie threw me a very recognizable bottle. "_it's a party, it's a party_" I sung.

* * *

><p>as the night went on, i watched as ponies partied hard. i unwrapped the bottle. sweet sweet Jager.<br>opening the bottle, i took a swig, the liquid pretty much revitalized me. "dude... _when its time to party, we will party hard_!" shouted. we began a second song, more appropriate for the night. in the end, i was dragged off by a slightly drunk Luna. i looked over her form, but quickly noticed it...  
><em>uh oh, Wingboners at twelve o clock<em> i chuckled to myself.  
>she dragged me upstairs to the bedroom.<p>

* * *

><p>as the music died down, the ponies all stopped to listen for a moment, hearing the moans and screams of enjoyment<br>coming from the upstairs bedroom. within a few moments they had left, due to embarassment.  
>Pinkie Pie snuck up the stairs, and opened the door. i was lying on the bed with the moon princess on top of me.<br>her rocking motions sending me to a state of bliss. Pinkie continued her little 'mission' and spotted flecks of white around Luna's mouth,  
>she was about to gasp, but quickly clamped her mouth shut. she then ran back down the stairs, shocked... but strangly not appalled by the act.<p>

* * *

><p>waking up to the sight of the sun once more, i looked around to see a sleeping Alicorn.<br>as i kissed her on the forehead, she woke up. "you know, i thought you would have gone already" i smiled.  
>she giggled lightly with a small blush. "i wasnt too... impulsive last night was i?" she asked.<p>

"Lulu, i have a feeling that it would 'stick' with me for the rest of my days" i chuckled, grabbing a tissue to  
>wipe off the offending substance around her lips. "oh my... Celestia is going to kill me" she groaned.<br>i leant in and kissed her again, cheering her up. "come on, lets get in the shower"  
>"together?" her eyebrow raised.<br>"why not?" i retorted gleefully.

"it was certainly one wild night" i chuckled as i de-tangled her mane.  
>she giggled as i began the process of de-tangling her tail.<br>the memories of last night would keep playing in my head from time to time.  
>after all, its not everyday you can say that you had 'shacked up' with the princess of the night.<p> 


	19. all messed up

it had been a few hours since Lulu had left for canterlot.  
>i had begun to tidy the place up, empty bottles were strewn over the place.<br>streamers had littered the front garden, if you could call it a garden. i sighed inwardly as  
>i placed the large container full of bottles outside.<br>"there was something i was ment to be doing today wasnt there" i stopped in deep thought.  
>it tooka total of three hours, three bucking hours to tidy the place up.<br>the stained bedsheets were shoved into the washing machine. i heard the groan of a very hungover Vinyl Scratch.

"never... drinking... again" i heard the blue maned DJ groan.  
>i placed a mug of coffee infront of her. "Drink, its coffee"<br>"no thanks" she declined the offer...  
>"fine, one hangover cure coming right up" i chuckled.<br>after mixing up a bizarre, horrific concoction, i placed the glass infront of her.  
>"'its a prarie oyster. Great for hangovers..." she took a sniff at it.<br>"smells like"  
>"shit, basically... you might want to down it in one" i chuckled.<br>i watched as she hurled the disgusting potion down her throat.  
>her face contorted to a look of distaste. "ugh, celestia... now i know how it feels to... you know what.. im not even gonna go there"<br>she chuckled.  
>i simply raised an eyebrow and carried on tidying. "so, what did you get up to last night then, oh gracious host?"<br>a blush crept across my face... "eheh... kind of personal dont you think?"  
>i reached over to my own mug of coffee. "ohh... hah, thought as much" she giggled.<br>"anyways, gotta go... work ya know?" i darted out of the house not long after downing a cup of coffee.  
>i heard a shout. "Wait, Applejack gave you the day off, said you were working too hard"<br>tripping over a rock, i felt myself being floated back to the house.

"so, in the manner of cheesyness 'did the earth move for you'?" Vinyl asked... i deadpanned.  
>i looked at her for a moment and with all the willpower it took not to kick the cheeky mare i simply smiled.<br>"no... but the bed did" there was a sudden roar of laughter, coming from the both of us.  
>"ya, know rob, yer all right" Vinyl said between bouts of laughter.<br>"well duh" i chuckled. as i checked the cupboards i sighed...

"meh, fuck it... sugarcube corner?" i asked, the white mare simply nodded.  
>walking through the streets of ponyville, there was a calming air...<br>within a few seconds there was a very loud boom.  
>"jesuschristhowhorrifying" was the only phrase which could sum up what i was feeling at that point. well.. until i landed on my face.<br>"whoa, sorry about that, dude" "Dash, what the buck was tha..."  
>i trailed off as i looked up. sure enough, the sound barrier was broken, and a sonic rainboom was decorating the sky.<br>"well... Holy chipmunk arias warbling out of a souped-up 78-speed turntable! thats amazing!" the two mares looked at me in confusion.

i simply chuckled. "Well me n vinnie here are off to Sugarcube Corner... your welcome to join our little quest for cakes n stuff"  
>"eh, why not"<br>_Rainbow Dash joined your party_

"so, training for the wonderbolts again?" i asked the rainbow maned mare.  
>she gave a simple glee filled nod, as she loop-de-looped once more in mid-air.<br>"i'll take that as a yes" i chuckled slightly. the smell of freshly baked muffins floated through the air.  
>i followed the scent like a bloodhound. "oo, you too huh?"<br>Dash asked a rhetorical question as i walked into the bakery.  
>the mail-mare had already beaten me to the muffins.<p>

i simply snuck up behind her and simply whispered "boo"  
>i heard a squeak as she jumped into the air. "oh hey Rob" she jumped into my arms for a hug, which i gladly gave.<br>"hey, pinks are those double choc"  
>"hehee yes! they are your favorites!" the pink party pony gleamed with energy.<br>where she found this energy is and always will be a mystery. "how much?"  
>"erm well.. they're 10 bits for a box of 8, same witht he cupcakes"<br>"ahh...buck it, lets be evil.. i'll take a box of the double choc chip muffins, and a box of cupcakes" i laid out the amount needed on the counter.  
>she handed me the boxes in a bag.<p>

as i checked the contents of the bag, i smiled and left.  
>i was suddenly bumped into by a certain lavender unicorn. "hey twilight, whats the rush?"<br>"well... Galloping Gala tickets" she blurted. i watched as she rushed in to hand one over to Pinkie.  
>"almost forgot," she floated one into my bag "here's yours"<br>as it turns out, mine and Pinkies were the last to be handed out.  
>"oh great... now i need a new suit, Vinyl, take the cakes and go home, use the Ps3 if you want"<br>i chuckled at the thought. "oh... okay" she grinned, balancing the bag of cakes on her back.  
>as we went our separate ways, i walked with ditzy to the carousel boutique.<br>i was lucky i had my acoustic. i decided that i would take my time.  
>as i walked in to the boutique i smiled and sat down on the chaise lounge. i began to play.<p>

Rarity was with another customer so, i provided some light entertainment.  
>the music echoed throughout the boutique, filling up the silent rooms with energy.<br>a small smile was emblazoned on both Rarity's and her customers faces.  
>i noticed the customers expression, one of appreciation. "you must be that...erm... Human that fredric was telling me about"<br>my eyes twitched, "ah.. how is fred?"  
>"oh he's fine, he said to me that if i was ever in Ponyville i should look you up"<br>"heh, no need to now," i watched as Rarity had finished her work.  
>"gotta say Rarity, loving the new mane-do" she giggled<br>"oh rob, your such a charmer"  
>"i believe the correct term is flirtatious bastard," i chuckled "pardon my language, any ways, to put it bluntly im gonna need a new suit" i stated.<br>the fashionista's eyes lit up "hmm, let me make some measurements, i'll assume this is for the Gala?"  
>"precisely," i smiled "as i've been told, its a very big event"<br>"well if you'll kindly stand here," i stood in the indicated spot. "lets get to work" she smiled.

within a few minutes i had heard the sounds of a tape measure reeling itself in three times.  
>"arms up please" i raised my arms. another measurement.<br>"arms down...and we're done for now" she smiled.  
>"phew, standing still is hard work," i chuckled.<p>

* * *

><p>within 10 minutes i was standing on the same spot, getting the clothes made from scratch.<br>unfortunatly i was being used as the model, getting pins jabbed into me was something of a niusance.  
>"Holy H. P. Lovecraft spinning through the 13 abyssal planes on a propane grill!" i had been jabbed in the left butt cheek.<br>"wow, i never thought i'd hear that from you" the white mare giggled.  
>"yes well, i dont really take too kindly to getting pins jabbed in my behind" i chuckled.<br>"no.. i mean the non-sequitors, usually Pinkie Pie is the one who spouts those on a regular basis" Rarity stated with a sigh.  
>"ah, and you think i've been taking lessons?" i asked.<br>"well it seems so" i started to laugh, while getting poked with pins. "so, how is it dear?"  
>i moved my arms for a moment, and then my legs. i twisted my torso. "how do you do it Rarity?"<br>"do what?"  
>"create masterpiece after masterpiece... this is...<em>c'est magnifique<em>" i smiled. she looked at me for a moment,  
>then gave me a peck on the cheek. "its not even finished yet," she smiled. "I'm definatly jealous of Princess Luna"<p>

_oh crap, She knows_

"heh, who told you?" i was slightly worried.  
>"well, its not like you kept it a secret, the way she dragged you off like that" she giggled.<br>i suddenly went bright red, the memories of last night crept in. "heh, that was fun" she saw my grin.  
>"oh, i see," she gave me a sultry wink. "well you werent the only one who had some 'fun' that night"<br>"you didnt hear the sounds of RainbowPie being made did you?" i noted the blush creeping across her face.  
>i started to laugh. "as unladylike as it sounds, yes" was the reply i got.<br>"i don't know whats worse, the fact that you knew what i ment or the fact that your annoyed you never got a taste" i chuckled,  
>but was quickly hoofed in the stomach. "totally worth it" i groaned.<p>

* * *

><p><em>bit late but there you go! heh!<em>


	20. Twotone is magic

it had been a few days since my little escapade at the boutique. in few weeks,  
>the six ponies will be reliving, as what Rarity told me, the hell of the Gala.<br>i simply chuckled until she told me about BlueBlood.  
>from the description she gave, it sounded as though he was a Hipster by definition.<br>a pretentious asshole with no originality. there was a knock on the door.  
>"YO, ROBBIE!" vinyl shouted. i was snoozing in the living room at the time, but soon fell off the sofa.<br>"i smell... a new suit" i walked over to the front door, sure enough, Rarity was standing there waiting patiently.  
>"aren't you goint to invite me in?" "oh yeah sure, make yourself at home" i chuckled.<br>Vinyl shot me a look, which i ignored.

i ushered them into the living room. "well, try it on" Rarity beamed.  
>i took the bag from her magical grip, and went upstairs.<br>within a few minutes i came down. the suit was perfect.  
>"heh, TwoTone" i chuckled to myself.<br>"what do you think dear?"  
>the suit jacket had a checkered inside, white and black.<br>the trousers had a line of the same design going down one side.  
>"Rarity, you have once again proven to be full of surprises" i pulled a hat out of nowhere,<br>it was a checkered fedora.  
>i snapped my fingers "Music magic, gotta love it"<br>the music kicked in. it began to follow me through the house.  
>"heh," Vinyl began to laugh. "Two Tone is magic"<br>"no shit" i chuckled. i took off the suit after a while.  
>"well, i hate to not wear it, but special occasion and all that" i smiled at rarity, who was simply enjoying the music.<br>"not to worry dear," she winked "plenty more masterpeices where that came from" as she trotted off, i felt a pair of hooves tap me on the shoulders.  
>"where the hell did you learn music magic from anyway?" i started to fluster for a moment. "i got nuthin"<p>

* * *

><p>it was now 4 o clock. isighed as i picked up the Ironbird first time in a week.<br>i gave a deep sigh, vinyl noticed this as she sat behind the drums.  
>"whats wrong, dude?" she asked, i could hear the sincerity in her voice.<br>"I miss Luna" i sighed once again. i put the ironbird down and grabbed the Stratocaster.  
>vinyl had picked up on a trait of mine. whenever i was feeling sad or lonely,<br>i would grab the Stratocaster and play a solemn tune. "Vinyl, play something nice and slow please" i asked,  
>not even trying to hide the tint of solitude in my voice. "okay" she began to play shortly after i did<p>

* * *

><p>outside, ponies gathered to listen to the music.<br>it painted an image in thier minds of what it truly means to be alive.  
>Lyra and bonbon were sitting together in a loving embrace, Ditzy was hugging her daughter close to her.<br>Big mac was taking a stroll through the town, but ended up walking past the gathering of ponies.  
>he stopped to enjoy the music, thinking back to the time of his foalhood. the time he had spent with his parents before they died.<br>he shed a tear with a smile. Fluttershy placed a hoof on his shoulder, and looked up at him lovingly. "are...you alright Big Macintosh?"  
>he looked into her eyes, radiating kindness. "ah think ah'll be Just fine"<p>

* * *

><p>inside, things were a little different, Vinyl had lost herself to the soothing sounds of the guitar.<br>losing myself in the music, i had found a small ounce of peace. it set my mind at ease using the stratocaster.  
>it used to belong to an old friend who had died in an accident.<br>when ever i played a certain song, i would always think of him.  
>he was in a better place, just like i was. tears began to roll down my cheeks as i thought back to that day.<br>the funeral...  
>everyone had blamed me for his death, not realizing i was trying to save him.<br>he was always suicidal, but he had me to keep him on track. i had come to terms that i was powerless in that situation.  
>i was told he had jumped off a building, before he did, he gave me a phonecall. "see ya later buddy" was all he said.<br>"looks like your free to do whatever it is you souls do" i chuckled. tears were falling effortlessly to the floor.  
>i hadnt noticed the bass was being played.<p>

"those tears, they arent for me are they?" i heard the calm, sweet voice of the mare i loved. "Lulu," i looked up and smiled.  
>i put the guitar down to embrace her. "i love you"<br>she blushed. "i... i love you too" we stood there for 2 minutes, i finally spoke, and told her what was bothering me.  
>"you miss your friend... you missed me" she gazed into my eyes and then kissed me, a favour i returned instantly.<br>"does that answer your qeustion my love?" she nodded with a blush. "heh, its a good job i hid my new suit, you'll be getting a very nice surprise at the gala" i suddenly twirled her around, she simply squee'd in happiness.  
>"also, quick Question, will BlueBlood be about for the GGG?" i asked as i pulled the Queen of the night towards me once more.<br>"of course" she could tell what i was thinking.  
>"good" i kissed her again. as i pulled away, she began to whisper things in my ear that would make even the most strong-willed pegasus gaurd have a set of Wingboners. "Vinyl! go for a walk" i chuckled as i was dragged off upstairs once again.<p>

* * *

><p>i really dont know how i can keep up with this mare. i mean sure, she's finally making me come out of my shell... metaphorically and literally...<br>but she's also giving me what i actually want in a relationship. the one thing i want but dont get.  
>love.<br>after what seemed like a few hours of steady rocking, she had reached her 10th climax. i had blown my top half the amount.  
>i started to chuckle as she sprawled on top of me with a happy, satisfied smile.<br>i snapped my fingers once again, putting a pair of jogging bottoms on.  
>i took a stretch, as did my partner in crime. "music magic?" Lulu asked. i simply bent down, kissed her once more and nodded.<br>"kinda figured it out earlier on in the day" i suddenly heard a verbal _oh shit_.  
>i saw the flash of light as Luna disappeared to raise the moon.<br>i sat on the bed, grinning like a muppet. within half an hour, she had returned.  
>i was wearing a simple dinner suit. "my dear, i have decided, romantic evening out?" her face lit up with a radiant smile.<br>i was suddenly assulted with kisses. "then lets go! i heard about this new place in Canterlot"  
>"ohh that new Pasta place?"<br>"yup!" i felt my body suddenly being whisked away in a flash of light. we were stood together outside the restauraunt.  
>i took a deep breath.<br>the smell of the canterlot air was slightly different, more... pineforesty... if thats even a word.  
>i looked over to my Marefriend, and opened the door for her.<br>"who ever says chivalry is dead is a liar and a thief" came the voice of the maitre'd.


	21. Standing out

Chapter 20: Fitting in.

As we were ushered to a table, we were met with some strange looks.  
>I took a good sweeping glance at the ponies, watching us with studious eyes.<br>There were quite a few looks of horror, and a few mumbles mentioning the everfree and freakish pink thing.  
>As Luna sat down opposite, I smiled. "Luna, my love," She looked to me<br>"you've outdone yourself once again"  
>she blushed "how ever do you mean?"<br>I winked "you're still going to outshine the moon, no matter what" her blush grew stronger.  
>The waitress, Head chef and the manager all came to our table.<br>"Princess Luna, it is such an honour that you have graced our humble restaurant,"  
>the manager spoke in a thick Prench accent. I simply smiled, "but... your...thing here is"<br>"Scaring the others?" I sighed; the ponies in the restaurant grew quiet. "It's quite under stable my good sir,"  
>I took another look around, grabbing a wine menu. "Lulu, what would you like?" she looked at me, puzzled for a moment.<p>

"Hmmm... maybe a nice red wine, or perhaps a rosé?"  
>the manager looked at me with a small smile, finally understanding that I didn't care what others thought<br>"well, my good sir, you almost spoiled a nice evening for the Princess and myself, but as I can see, the service is excellent,"  
>I beamed, trying to cover up my disdain for acting like a posh knob.<br>"If you would be so kind as to surprise us with your finest wine, I would be most grateful" I continued the smile.  
>The three of them left, Luna finally spoke. "Are you okay?" she could tell that the comments from the others were beginning to get to me. "Eh, I can deal with it," I smiled. "as long as you're by my side, I've got nothing to worry about"<p>

the waitress placed the bottle down on the table, watching as I conversed with the night Princess.  
>"I can't say that I've heard of your... species, but I can apologize for the boss's appalling behaviour just now" I looked up at the waitress. "You look familiar; do you a mare named Sunstreak?"<br>I watched as the waitress set the bottle down after pouring two glasses of wine out. "Actually yes, she's my sister"  
>"thought as much" I lifted the glass to my lips, and actually did a small wine test.<br>The wine was pretty good. "Are you ready to order?"  
>"umm, I'll have the spirally with tomato, pepper and redwing sauce please" I answered.<br>"I'll have the same but with linguine instead" Luna shortly gave her order.

As we sat and happily ate our meals, i noticed a large gathering of ponies on the other side of the window, watching us.  
>I swallowed my current mouthful. "Fucking Paparazzi" I chuckled. I then decided it was time to use the middle finger.<br>I pressed the middle finger up against the window and carried on eating.  
>"So Luna, any other plans for tonight?"<br>she blushed, "unfortunately yes, I have to get fitted"  
>"fitted?"<br>"Fitted for a new dress for the gala"  
>"Oh, and there's me thinking dirty thoughts again" I smiled sheepishly.<br>the waitress came back to our table, "I hope your meals were satisfactory"  
>"Believe us, they were" I flashed a grin.<p>

After walking out, i shrugged. "So, shall i walk you back? Or" I felt light envelop me once more.  
>"I didn't say you had to leave" she giggled, I silenced her giggling with another passion filled kiss.<br>She pushed me down onto the bed, "no sex" she smiled.  
>"Heh, fine by me" I took her into hug. We simply laid there for a good half an hour just talking away.<br>There was a knock at the door. "the seamstresses have arrived"  
>"Ummm, Rob... I need to send you home now"<br>"let me guess, you want to save this new dress for the gala, to surprise me?"  
>She nodded. I simply kissed her again, "well then, I'll see you later then Lulu" I winked.<br>I was teleported back to the house in Ponyville.

I collapsed on the bed, grinning like a muppet once more.  
>I fell asleep not long after.<p>

Waking up, I took a glance at the clock, 9:30am.  
>After a quick shower, i decided to put a simple blue jeans, black t-shirt, red hoody combination on.<br>Pulling my steel toe boots on, I made a mad dash for sweet apple acres.  
>I ran at a pace which could seemingly rival Rainbow Dash, however, I wasn't racing.<br>I was panicking.

i finally arrived at the farm, slightly out of breath. "Am I late?"  
>"Eeyup" came the reply of Big Mac.<br>"She's angry isnt she"  
>"Eeyup"<br>"Im screwed arent i"  
>"Eeyup"<br>"You're a colt-cuddler aren't you?  
>"Eeyu...wait a goshdarn minute"<br>i burst out laughing, only to be met with a hoof to the shoulder. "totally worth it"  
>i heard the elegant voice of Rarity come from the bare. "honestly Robert, your sense of humour is going to get you killed one day" she giggled.<br>"Is applejack around?" i asked.  
>"Here she comes" Applejack saw me standing there. I was right.<br>She charged at me for a moment, but decided to stop right dead in front of me. She began to give me the stick eye. "Yer late" she grumbled.  
>"Sorry, i was... well," I bent down to her ear, "out on a date with Luna" I whispered.<br>She simply sighed "well, jus' make sure you get here earlier next time okay?"  
>"Will do"<p>

I began my work for the day.  
>Kicking trees, very hard work if you haven't a clue how to do it.<br>However, after developing my own technique, i found it rather easy.  
>"Hey, Applejack, look at this!" Applebloom came running towards us, with a newspaper in her mouth.<br>_Oh dear, i didn't think they'd use that photo _  
>"Heh, proof" I grinned, attempting to stifle a laugh.<br>"Wow, she's a purty one," Big Mac grinned. "yer one lucky stallion"  
>"I gotta say, you look mighty happy with her" Applejack smiled.<br>"Heh, yeah... but I didn't expect that photo" I finally cracked.  
>"Why?"<br>"Eh, i'll tell ya later, right now we need to get back to work" I chuckled.


	22. ive got rhythm

who could ask for anything more...

* * *

><p>Time is a funny thing.<br>the way it moves slowly when your waitinng for something,  
>the way it just flies by when your having fun.<br>the way it always seems to just stop,  
>even in those quietest moments.<p>

time will always stop when she's with me.

it had been several months since the date with Luna.  
>Every so often she'd visit me, with a smile emblazened on her face.<br>however, it was coming up to our six month anniversery, something i wouldnt forget.  
>but she did, mind you i wasnt fussed. i was heading to canterlot by train.<br>my guitar resting by side, i watched as ponies looked out of the windows watching the world go by.  
>a small filly had her gazed fixed on me like a hawk.<br>"hey, mister, are you that thing Luna is Dating?"  
>"frilly, dont bother the"<br>"heh, thats quite alright miss, she's just curious" i smiled at them. the little filly giggled.  
>"and for your information yes i am, i decided to pay her a surprise visit today" the train had come to a brief stop, as more ponies got on.<br>i grabbed my guitar and gave it a strum. i began to whistle out a small tune.  
>"hmmm, so, dexteroius, flexible and good with foals too, i must say, i am jealous" a voice came from behind me after seeing the specticle.<br>"not another one" i chuckled.  
>"my name is fluer de lis"<br>"pleasure to meet you miss, im"  
>"Robert, the creature who stole Princess Luna's heart" she gushed, sounding more jealous of me then of Luna.<br>being cheeky, i decided to make a joke about it "heh, i know, i'm lucky arent i"  
>she suddenly blushed "are you suggesting im a fillyfooler?"<br>"well... its your life, you do who you want, if you get my meaning" i smiled, not pushing further.  
>"can you keep a"<br>"consider it done"  
>i strummed a few bars of music for a moment, small fillies and colts started clambering up with thier parents.<br>"hey, weird thing, are you gonna play some music?"  
>"hmmm i dont know" i grinned mischeiviously, "will you be good little fillies and colts for your parents?"<br>they all nodded, the parents looked on wiht relief. "give me a second" i reached into my bag, pulling out a ukelele.  
>i cleared my throat. and began to sing.<p>

i was always at peace whenever i sang this song.  
>i had my eyes closed the whole time, lost in the music.<br>within each passing minute i felt like i was flying.  
>flying on a cloud floating above the world. vividly remembering home and how my old friends would always be there.<br>life always changes, sometimes for better, sometimes for the worst.  
>but thats all there is really...<br>its all about the changes we make. the inevitability of it all.  
>i finally had what i always strove to gain.<br>i had the most wonderful mare in the world, i had my music, and a town full of the best friends a guy could want.  
>as the train came to its final stop, the song had ended. my eyes were open once again.<p>

* * *

><p>getting off the train, my guitar rested on my back.<br>the bag with the ukelele was dangling by my side, a smaller bag within it jingled with bits.  
>i walked around, taking in the sights and found myself in a small coffee shop. i opened the door, hearing the sound of a small bell tinkling away.<br>"Oh Hello there Rob" a mare behind the counter smiled.  
>"you know me?"<br>"the whole of Equestria does, dufus" the mare giggled.  
>"oh.. news travels fast in the form of paper then does it?" i snarked.<br>she continued to giggle as i walked up to the counter. "so what would you like?"  
>"heh, i'll have a venti cappacino please"<br>"okay, thatll be 7 bits"  
>"wow, bit pricey, better be worth it" i chuckled as i placed the bits on the counter.<br>sure enough, it was a damn good cappacino.  
>i was sitting in the corner simply drinking my drink, when i heard the bell once again.<br>within a few seconds a new, regal voice was sounding off lame pick up lines. "i told you Blueblood, im not interested"  
>"i could offer you money, more money than you'll ever"<br>"Excuse me, uh... Blueblood is it?" he turned around "you've never heard of the great Blueblood?"  
>"no... but i've heard of a rather foalish Blueblood, as described by a miss Rarity" he suddenly looks at me in shock for a moment.<br>"now, you will get what ever it is you came for... unless it was just to hit on my new friend here then leave" i grumble, he unwillingly complies.

i finish my cappacino, the young mare comes and gives me a free refill of simple filter coffee.  
>"thanks for that Rob," she smiles weakly "i appreciate it"<br>"no problem, though i doubt he'll be coming back here again" i take a sip of the fresh coffee and smile  
>"you know my name, but i dont know yours"<br>"funnily enough, its caffiene" i chuckled "how appropirate" within a few seconds, i heard the tinkle of the belle.  
>"oh hello Moondancer, the usual?"<br>"yes please, i could really use someone to talk to right about now" Moondancer sounded worried.  
>"oh really? well whats wrong?" caff asked the mare. "i think i missed an anniversery" i took another sip off coffee, then smiled.<br>"no you didnt" the mare turned to look at me, and her face lit up. she grinned from ear to ear.  
>"huh?" Caffiene looked confused, but slowly put the pieces together.<br>"well, i'll keep it secret, but you might want to talk in the downstairs area, its... not so... sunny" i raised an eyebrow.  
>"no windows" "oh... well then, lets go, Lulu" i winked at my lover.<p>

* * *

><p>"i'm sorry i forgot"<br>"no you didnt forget, you silly mare" i kissed her on the cheek.  
>we were sat in a small booth near a wall. as it had turned out,<br>Moondancer was one of her many disguises she had created if she wanted to just be normal.  
>"so Lulu, happy anniversery" i grinned.<br>"um... i dont know how things work on earth but... arent you supposed to give me something?" she asked sheepishly.  
>she looked so cute i didnt know what to do. "is that how things work here?" she simply nodded.<br>"well... fuck, i'll give it to you tommorrow?"  
>"well, sure, but..." i silenced her with another of my famous kisses. "you taste like coffee" she giggled.<br>"and? you love it" i grinned.

* * *

><p>it had been three hours since she left to go back to the castle. i walked into a jewlers.<br>"excuse me, sir" the pony behind the counter popped his head up.  
>"yes?" he watched as i pulled out a guitar pick from one of my pockets.<br>"i need a necklace with a pendant in this sort of shape" i smiled.  
>he eyed the foreign object with beady eyes. "yes, certainly, do you want it engraved?"<br>"actually yes, i want the phrase...the phrase" i trailed off for a moment. racking my mind insearch of the perfect engravement was difficult.  
>"heh, got you stumped heh" the Stallion behind the counter chuckled. "pretty much" i smiled sheepishly, still thinking of that perfect way to phrase it.<br>"that Princess is something special isnt she" i sighed as a smile crept its way across my face.  
>"yeah, you could say that" i beamed, having finally thought of something.<br>i then told him the phrase. he looked at me, confused at first. "really? ok then" i trotted off to the back of the store, i simply stood and waited.  
>having a guitar strap made it easier. i began to play a simple tune. i sat down on a nearby seat, and took a deep breath.<br>i stared to sing a cheeky little song.  
>a small crowd had gathered to listen, some laughed and otheres were a little bit disgusted.<br>"why is he singing about that?" one asked.  
>"perhaps he's bored" i smiled for a moment.<br>the stallion came back with a small box, and simply stood next to me, enjoying the music.  
>within a few moments, i looked up, and continued a small guitar solo.<br>"so how bigs the dent in my wallet gonna be?"  
>"eh, about 150 bits, knocked down of course due to that song being good enough to attract some customers" he grinned.<br>i unzipped my bag, pulling out a smaller bag of bits. i picked out a large golden bit, and a smaller silver bit. "here ya go" i grinned. he placed the box in my bag. "well, i hope it goes well, your evening" i left shortly after.

i walked back to the coffee shop. "oh your back," Caffiene grinned. "did you get what you wanted?"  
>"yeah, needed to be done, did you get your GGG ticket?"<br>"GGG? oh...grand galloping gala, no"  
>"oh, its tommorrow night isnt it?" she nodded half-heartedly.<br>_ oh great _ i take my coffee, "i'll be back tomorrow"  
>"i'll be working tommorrow night"<br>"bugger"


	23. Channeling Barney Stinson

First of all, Sorry for the long wait: Life happened, People Died... and I wound up in hospital with a stab wound...again...hence why the chapters from here on out will gradually get shorter...

* * *

><p>more than words...<p>

* * *

><p>"...killjoys, make some noise"<br>the chaotic sounds of MCR echoed through the bedroom.  
>the alarm clock found itself out the window.<br>i sighed, looking out the window to see the light of the world.  
>the sunlight danced through the leaves on the trees, i stretched out.<br>grinning from ear to ear, i reached in the bag, finding the black box.  
>i looked at the clock, then sighed, it was 11am.<br>back how i used to live, i'd say it was too early... but now?  
>hah, its just right.<p>

I began my new routine, wake up, have brunch with Vinnie, have shower.  
>Vinyl Scratch, within the first month of staying here, has become like a sister to me.<br>"yo, Sis" i patted her on the head.  
>"yeah bro?" i found out she had gotten into the anime.<br>i placed a finger on her nose, "Your drill is the drill that pierces the heavens"  
>she did a double-take. "how...the buck..."<br>"you left the dvd case out" i chuckled.  
>"I'm gonna be out for the night... unless..."<br>"unless what?"  
>"have you ever been to the GGG?"<br>her eyes widened, from what she told me just then... she had only heard stories about how wild they can get, given the right... push.  
>"oh man, you want me to come with?"<p>

I simply nodded.  
>after what had seemed like a good hour of watching a white blur bounce around the room, she stopped.<br>"Oh Buck! i need something to wear!"  
>dude, bag o bits on the table... go to rarity, tell her i sent you, and mention Gala!"<br>she quickly disappears, with a spring in her step and an audiable WUB when ever her hooves touch ground.  
>"heh...hang on" i blinked for a moment, noticing Pinkie Pie mirroring Vinne.<br>"oh shit, now theres two of them"

i picked up the guitar once again, grinning like an idiot.  
>"heh, time to practice"<br>[hr]

Vinyl was being followed, she knew that much.  
>when she turned, she was met with the smiling face of one Pinkemena Diane Pie.<br>"oh hey Pinkie," Vinnie grinned, "what are you up to?"  
>"just picking up my new dress Rarity made"<br>"well... i'm heading that way too" Vinnie beamed.  
>"awesome, why?" suddenly Pinkie gasped "oh are you going to the Gala aswell?"<br>Vinyl's eyes widened. "h-how?"  
>"Pinkie sense"<p>

Vinyl, took one small step back from the giggling filly.  
>finally reaching the door tot he carousel boutique, she pushed open the door.<br>"Rarity? ah... Rob sent me, about the Gala?"  
>Rarity came trotting up to her at a quick pace.<p>

"just stand here, stay still... and dont Bucking move" Rarity smiled.  
>Vinyl soon realized her mistake, getting jabbed with needles.<p>

* * *

><p>"oh great" i sighed.<br>as if werent enough to be playing the guitar, i was completely in a trance.  
>i looked at the time, "4pm... heh," i took another shower.<br>after all, one does not simply go to a ball smelling like ass.  
>i noticed my beard was starting to get a little bit scragly.<p>

having a shave, i felt liberated, no longer a cave man.  
>keeping my usual tasche and chin strip, i grinned.<br>"now... to Suit up"  
>i walked my way to the wardrobe,<em> lets be a suave bastard<em> i thought to myself as i donned the black shirt.  
>the checkered socks and black trousers were next.<br>"ahhh finally" i heard from the downstairs.

i threaded a checkered belt through the belt loops, tightening it up.  
>"that you Vinnie?, go take a shower"<br>"will do"  
>the tie was next. the checkered tie blended well.<br>i grabbed the suit jacket, and simply slung it over my shoulder.  
>the Electro-acoustic was sitting in its case, begging to be used upon this night.<br>"soon" i rested a hand on the case after i shut it.  
>i sat in the living room, waiting patiently, pulling my 'special occasion shoes' on.<p>

after a few moments, Vinyl walked in.  
>she took a look at me, "whoa, you scrub up pretty well"<br>"heh, thanks Sis, same could be said of you" i grinned.

i grabbed the checkered hat and placed it on my head.  
>"heh, Ska-tastic" i then put the jacket on and picked up the black box and guitar case.<br>i kept hold of Vinyl's ticket. i didnt really need one.  
>"heh, i asked Lulu to do me a favour, she's already teleported the stratocaster, bass, drumkit and microphones to the castle ball room" i grinned.<br>"ohh..wondered why they werent here"

as we stepped outside, the sun was nearing its setting point.  
>we saw the carriages, i pikced up Vinyl, under one arm, and had the guitar case in the other, running.<br>"we late?"  
>"no, the others are though" one pony chuckled.<br>"heh, always fashionably late, but thats life" i chuckled as well.

as i sat there, i dosed off. the song still floating in my head.

* * *

><p>"shhh, he's sleeping" Fluttershy smiled.<br>none of the others had seen me at peace.  
>"so, Rarity, are you hoping to meet that Special Colt?" Applejack asked.<br>"oh no dear, i gave up, i already found him remember?" Spike heard this and notebly blushed.  
>Rarity then simply sat beside him.<br>"well, isnt this lovely," Fluttershy smiled, leaning beside Applejack. "i just wish Bic Mac was here with us"  
>Fluttershy suddenly 'eep'ed realizing what she just said.<br>"well ah'll be... you just made my day, Fluttershy" the farm pony giggled.  
>Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were currently exploring what they could get away with on a carriage full of ponies and a human...<br>not much as it turns out. "heh, Pinkie.. i cant [i]wait [/i] to get that dress off you" Rainbow said with a sultry smile.

* * *

><p>i suddenly woke up laughing. "well, after a rude yet somewhat kinky awakening, i have to say, Canterlot Castle looks lively tonight" i grinned.<br>ponies were queing up for miles, but luckily, being the only human and hanging around with the Elements of harmony has its perks. "Vinyl, stick by me" i grinned down at the mad mare.  
>"okay bro"<br>as we walked in a group a song began to emenate from the ponies around us.  
>soon it was bizarrly my turn to sing uncontrolably.<br>"_at the gala, at the gala, im gonna sing a song_  
><em>for the pony who enraptured my heart, still beating strong<em>  
><em>i'll sing it at the gala!<em> what the fuck?"

Vinyl looked at me for a moment, equally confused.  
>i shrugged my shoulders and carried on walking, my guitar case held tightly in my fist.<br>after a while, we stood before a servant. "tickets please"  
>i handed Vinyl's over, "Go on in vinyl," i watched Luna trot up to me "i'll be with you when i find my jaw".<p>

Luna looked stunning, he dress simply radiated moonlight, the stars emblazoned on the hemm seemed to shine lightly.  
>"Found it!" i chuckled before being silenced by a passionate kiss. "happy anniversery Robbie" she smiled.<br>"where's the equipment, i need to rig up in a few moments"  
>she raised an eyebrow, i simply kissed her again. "you'll see why in a minute" i grinned.<p>

* * *

><p>inside, twilight was chatting with Celestia about various things.<br>Rainbow was dancing with Pinkie, in a very seductive way...  
>who knew the argentine tango existed in equestria.<br>Applejack was conversing with Soarin, who had recently flown to Sweet apple acre's just to confess his feelings for her pie.  
>...and her of course.<br>Rarity was sitting with Spike, making googly eyes at him.  
>you could almost hear it now, Pony elopes with dragon.<br>but Fluttershy looked lonely, "hey, Flutters?"  
>she squeaked. "ye-yes?"<br>"you should really tell him when you see him" her eyes widened.  
>"i may have been asleep... but i was still aware" i patted her on the back.<p>

i looked up for a moment, then i stood up. Luna looked a little nervous.  
>"excuse me madam" i winked at her. "may i have this dance?"<br>the music kicked in, and lets just say, tasteful music is tasteful.  
>as i danced with the moonlight, i was purely happy. not a single care in the world.<br>i pulled her close. "I've been trying to figure out how to take our...relationship to the next level... but"  
>she kissed me once again. the music continued.<br>"i know, but i don't know if were ready for... well...that" she said, with a small smile.  
>"you think i'm talking about getting married?"<br>"well..."  
>"heh, how about we get engaged instead" i grinned.<br>she nodded, with a tear in her eye. "oh...almost forgot" as i spun her around, i looped the necklace around her.  
>"happy anniversary my love" she smiled, she then lifted the pendant with her magic, noticing a small inscription.<p>

_I'm standing on the moon, with nothing left to do, _  
><em>with a lonely view of heaven, but I'd rather be with you<em>

"that's just one part, time for part two" i grinned as i ran to the stage. the band hadn't started playing again, knowing that the music magic was a cue. i opened the guitar case, and pulled out the guitar.  
>it was one i kept hidden in plain sight for quite a while. i put the strap over my head and got comfortable.<br>"Hi everypony!" i grinned, speaking into the microphone. "I'm Robbie, and this is Eclipse" i tapped the guitar.  
>"and now for the second part of the gift" i took a few strums, let out a small chuckle and began the song.<p>

the ballroom fell quiet, not a single sound was heard apart from my voice and the guitar.  
>it was difficult to do it, being struck with slight nervousness. i smiled through it though.<br>to be perfectly honest, Luna gave me something i could never replace.  
>i took a glance, seeing couples dancing together. a genuine smile on each of their faces.<p>

after the song was over, i returned to Luna's side, beginning to notice that the 7 ponies and one dragon who traveled with me apart from fluttershy were now causing a small bit of havoc. i hadn't noticed Celestia standing next to me until she let out a giggle. "heh, you want me to raise the roof?"  
>"oh please do" Celestia smiled.<p>

i stood up, and shouted "yO VINNIE... LAY ME A FRESH DRUM BEAT! WE NEED BASS!" Vinyl rushed up to the drumset, Dash grabbed the bass, i grabbed the stratocaster, and spike sat at the piano.  
>"in the immortal words of the human known as max cavelera... lets BUCK SHEET UP!"<p> 


	24. Being British

Sponsored By Spinal Tap

* * *

><p>after the random outburst of music, i had decided to relax for the rest of the night.<p>

but idiocracy had other plans. as i walked through the party, there was a rather loud scream and the shout of "Leave Her alone!" i instantly recognized the voice to belong to Spike. quickly darting off to the scene of the action, i noticed a rather drunk colt pestering Rarity. i grabbed the Stallion by the collar of his tuxedo, and fixed him with a glare.

"my suggestion? make like a tree and leave" i put him down, and he scarpered.

"um, thank you Robert" Rarity shivered.

"Don't thank me, Thank spike, if he hadn't shouted..." Spike shot me a look and mouthed the words 'thank you'

after walking back to take a seat with Luna, i noticed she was still beaming away.

"so, should we tell Celestia? about us?" i asked, Luna simply nodded, still grinning happily.

but then there was a breif crash. at first, i thought it was Rainbow and Pinkie up to thier usual tricks.

how wrong i was.

"Where is that...that thing!, i will not have it in here!" Blueblood was causing a scene.

"what thing, sir? one gaurd spoke up.

he finally saw me, and pointed directly at me.

"_that _thing," he stated, "please remove it from the premises at once"

i looked over at Luna, i could tell that she was not happy.

Celestia was alerted to the ruckus. "this thing, is more noble than you will ever be" Luna spoke, using her RCV to her advantage. but i place a hand on her cheek, "Lulu, my love... let me handle this, go tell your sister the good news"

she looked at me for a moment. the gaurds moved to flank me, but they did not attempt to remove me. "Sir?" one of them whispered in my ear "we'd really appriciate it if you give him a verbal beatdown" i smiled upon hearing this.

"heh, check this out" i grinned at the two gaurds.

i then went on one of the greatest references of all time.

"now you listen to me you warthog-faced buffoon," Blueblood reeled back in shock. "i'll try to use small words so that you can understand me," i continued to pour out a very non-sequential string of violent paraphrases, "...The only question remains: would you yield, in time?" the Prince didnt know what to say, so he simply ran off. the two gaurds then looked at me with a slightly worried expression. "oh relax, its called a bluff" i grinned. they let out a breath they didnt know they were holding.

there was a eerie glow, and a voice. "good evening everyPony, i have an announcement to make" the voice of celestia rang out through the hall. all ponies turned to face the alicorn mare.

i simply walked up and stood next to Lulu, kissing her in the moonlight once again.

"Princess Luna is now engaged to the being from another world"

the room filled with gasps, some from the band members, others from ponies of different aristocratic stature.

"so, please... give Robert a warm welcome"

i smiled sheepishly, not knowing what to say. "Princess," i kept the formalities for the event "you know i don't like being put on the spot" Celestia jjust chuckled. "and yes... its true," i pulled Luna close, earning a few collective _awww's _.

"thank you for being so accepting, my little ponies," i smiled endlessly, the events finally sinking in. "Luna...I love you"

the scene was enough to warm the hearts of even the most coldest of humans and ponies alike. she blushed deeply, and echoed my last three words. "i love you too"

* * *

><p>the Gala had drawn to a close. the 10 of us had decided to go to the coffee shop.<p>

"hello? you still open?" i knocked on the door.

"we're always open," a stallion shouted back. "welcome to Pony Joe's, how can i... oh hey Spike!"

"hey Joe, The usual please" Spike grinned.

spike's order was a simple hot chocolate.

Caffeine came in from the back, "The usual, Rob?"

"since when do i have a"

"you've hung around here for most of thursday"

"oh yeah" i face-palmed, earning a chuckle from the others.

as we sat around a round table, i was humming a simple tune.

the others simply listened. "what was that?"

"just an idea thats been floating," i grinned cheekily. "i have a plan to put a band together at some point"

Spike suddenly grinned, "need a piano player?" i nodded.

"okay, thats one member acquired" i chuckled.

Rarity eyed me up for a moment. "this isnt going to be one of those horrible... Metal band is it?"

i simply smiled, "of course not... i'm more of a jazz and blues man really"

her eyes widened. "all though, i may just mix it up a little bit, throw in a bit of metal, and maybe punk, something for everyPony" i grinned.

Dash simply beamed away, "Vinyl can drum, Luna can play Bass... if she's available, but so can i"

"i'll put an advert in the paper" i grinned.

after the coffees had been drunk, i had gotten talking with Pinkie.

"so then i said OAT MEAL? are you crazy?!" she giggled.

"that story never gets old does it?" i grinned. she shook her head.

"oh... i just realized, i gotta throw you and Luna an engagement party!"

i face-palmed with a smile. "yeah sure...but just keep it small... i.e no media" she smiled and agreed.

"so, Luna, what" i was suddenly silenced by a pair of lips. after the kiss broke i was left with my mind spining.

"you either need to get out of canterlot for a week, or come with me" she gave me bedroom eyes.

i looked over to Twilight with a slightly panicked expression. "ummm... she's...in Heat...all of canterlots mares are"

"what about you 6?"

"ours start next week" she said sheepishly.

"definatly taking the more enjoyable yet painful route then" i grinned.

within moments i was teleported back to Luna's room.

"so..." she pounced onto me. about that time, my libido started to sing a witty litte number

_here's a little number i tossed off recently..._

* * *

><p>within a few hours, we had fallen asleep.<p>

the rays of the sun were slightly hotter than usual... but thats what happens when you fall asleep under fur...

lots and lots of fur... remembering where i was, i felt my vision obscured.

i felt a wetness dripping down my nose.

i took a taste. "tastes like...Yep it is" i decided to cheekily wake her up.

upon hearing "will you please"

"continue? or do you want breakfast" i chuckled, but my chuckling was suddenly turned into a pleasure filled moan.

she stopped and turned to me. "breakfast sounds good right about now" she giggled.

"so, will this happen everynight?" i asked. considering the week.

"well, usually it lasts for at least four days... i enjoy it too much" she blushed.

"i know, i found out the hard way" i winked.

she continued to giggle, one of the band members had crawled out from celestia's room.

"yo dude, some party huh? the after party was even crazier" the Stallion was strangely familar.

"dont need to tell me that dude" i chuckled. "so, how did it go after you left my house?"

"not bad, was pretty hungover the day after though" i knew i'd seen him before.

then he said it, the three words that would make me...not be able to look at him the same way.

"my balls hurt"

i doubled over with laughter.

uncontained, pure mirth.

and the funny thing?

so did he.

i just found my rhythm guitarist.

"heh, Vinyl's gonna _love_ you"

* * *

><p><em>Well, I was walking through the park an' my daily life it sucked, so I went on my first date an' I got well an' truly<em>


	25. Home at the halfway house

Double entenres... i love em.

* * *

><p>after sending off a letter via Snail-trail...wait...snail trail?...<p>

umm... after sending off a letter via snail-mail, i grinned, as i was lead around the castle.

"wow, i gotta say Luna, you can really keep yourself... occupied in this place" i grinned.

"well, i thought i'd take you... deeper into the castle" she giggled.

she lead me to a room filled with a collection of fine art and musical instruments.

i noticed one in particular.

it was a beautifully made hand crafted guitar with crescent moon inlays.

it was Eclipse.

"ummm, Luna?"

"play me something?" she asked, giving me a puppydog look.

how could i resist."well, considering that i find this song annoying, it actually states something true" i winked.

"heh, _well you done done me and you bet i felt it..._"

the castle fell silent as the music carried itself across the air.

lovers who were together and Stallions who were panicking seemed to stop.

the stallions were still running for their sex lives. the perverts would welcome it.

"_i'm yours..._" i looked up to Luna, who's smile was everpresent, and radiating happiness, more than that... it was radiating love. Celestia must have walked past, because she stepped in and sat down, enjoying the show.

i watched as she bobbed her head to the beat of the music. after the song had ended, Celestia looked at how happy Luna was. "Luna, could i speak with Robert for a moment, alone?" she looked a little sad.

"oh, sure sister" Luna smiled. she left the room with a skip. Celestia then cast a soundproofing spell after the door was closed. "what's this about then?"

she looked down, "i'm...getting a little jealous of Luna" i raised an eyebrow.

"seriously? well..shit..." i was racking my mind trying to figure out what to say.

"i know your her fiance, but i just can't help but talk to you about this"

"what do you mean?" i puzzled for a moment.

"i havent a clue... in anycase..."

"either way, some old friends from earth had likened me to a wise owl" i chuckled

"then thats probably it"

"And, Tia? you'll find someone... you just gotta have a little faith"

she looked up when i began to strum. there was a few ponies, servants and gaurds alike, waiting outside.

the door opened once again, and the soundproofing spell dissapated.

Lulu walked in and sat beside her sister, "he's right, you know" she smiled.

i caught the sight and continued.

she suddenly caught onto the lyrics. it was about her.

"_ walking on the moon _"

she lost her in the music, in total bliss.

to Celestia, it looked as though Luna had fallen in love with me all over again.

"heh, looks like you;ve got your own private concert, Luna was this your idea?" i chuckled.

she simply blushed and nodded. "well you should share that talent of yours"

i matched her blush, "w-well..thank you" i chuckled nervously.

after a while and a few select songs, the ponies left, save for one. Luna smiled at me.

as i placed the guitar back on its podium, i simply grinned, "Lunch?"

she stared giggling, "yeah sure," she then broke out into a smile.

i took note of this, and started kissing her neck. "oh stop it...you know its difficult for me to...control my urges"

i started to laugh. "heh, i know... thats why i did"

she silenced me with another one of those longlasting kisses we enjoy so much.

"shut up" she said with a Coy smile.

as we walked to the dining hall, i sat down next to Lulu.

after ordering a meal and a pot of tea, a letter from Vinyl was handed to me.

i opened the letter.

_yo, robbie..._

_i got your letter, everythings fine here, and a few of the band members that you hoof..er...hand picked have shown up, i told them to stay inside the house next week. "they've reluctantly agreed, although one or two of them have decided to stay with the others. kinda stupid if you ask me, anyways... long story short, i'd be happy to drum for you_

"Well, this is good," i grinned, "here, read it for yourself" i placd the letter infront of luna, and took a mouthful of the eggsalad sandwich. "wow, so your definately going ahead with this?"

"eeyup" i grinned.

meanwhile, outside the castle walls, it was basically night of the living mare.

those poor stallions all panicking, praying to Celestia for a swift end.

i was actually kind of surprised that i got the letter that quickly.

mind you, it's vinyl, she's almost as unpredictable as pinkie.

after a while, i simply sat down outside, relaxing with a cup of tea and Eclipse in my hands.

"so, what did you used to do on earth?" Luna asked.

"well... truth betold, i was a mixture of things, an actor, a musician, a comedian... but i was alone"

i was still smiling. "but im not alone anymore, and i'm still a musician" i continued my grin.

"really? an actor? what made you stop?"

"just felt like a change," i grinned. "life's too short to do one thing"

she looked at me for a moment, "your not immortal are you?"

"well, in all honestly on earth...no...but here... i have no clue"

she looked at me for a moment, her horn glowed and she began to scan me.

i felt the tingling sensation. i could see tears form in her eyes. "Whats wrong?"

"no...it's whats right" i then bent down and whispered in my ear, "you are immortal, like me and Celestia"

i simply looked into her eyes.

she wasnt lying. i placed the guitar down onto the floor and launched myself at her.

i began kissing her and caressing her neck. working my way down, she began to moan.

but then i heard a small cough. i stopped and looked up, three guards and Celestia were looking at me with thieer heads cocked to the side. one guard fianlly broke the akward silence. "how the... no best not to think about it" the guard shook his head violently. i looked up at celestia who had a very disturbing glint in her eye. pure lust. i began to chuckle nervously.

Luna, who had the same glint in her eye simlpy looked at me, kissed me and then said "go to _my_room"

i grinned cheekily, catching on, "yes mistress" i ran off.

unfortunately for the guard who spoke, he was dragged off in the magical grasp of Celestia.

i heard both screams of anguish and screams of pure lust.

that poor bastard.


	26. Living with Vinyl

we interrupt our current Programming to enter the mind of one Vinyl Scratch...enjoy

* * *

><p>well, after sending that letter, i simply waited.<p>

but somehow, i knew exaxctly what was going on in canterlot.

with my trademark cheeky grin emblazoned on my face, i took a walk.

i stopped by the Music shop, grabbing a new pair of drumsticks.

"these'll do nicely" i grinned after paying the store clerk.

i then stopped over at a coffee shop. watching the world go by, i could see couples walking together, tails intertwined.

i felt a slight pang of jealousy. yeah... even the best can get jealous.

my smile didnt falter. until of course... i saw him.

the prick who made my life a hell for 6 months before i left. "Pokey Pierce" i spat in disgust.

"Vinyl Scratch, i assume you've met my"

"Don't care, miss... can i talk to you for a second?"

"no way" the couple walked off.

i simply stayed put, finishing my coffee.

Pokey Pierce was once a sweet colt, until he got involved with the wrong crowd.

he's the reason why i dont DJ anymore. I was still hurt by the betrayal sure...

but even so... he broke my heart... just like the others before him.

"man, since when did i get so... fucked up" i huffed to myself.

carrying on with my walk, i was quickly bumped into by a timid grey coated, white maned Stallion.

"oh man, i-i-i'm so sorry miss Scratch" he stammered nervously.

"Thats okay dude, just relax," i smiled as i helped him up. "and dont call me Miss scratch... thats my mother" i grumbled.

he blushed slightly _wait... he blushed? and why the hell am i blushing?_ i thought to myself.

"d-do you wanna...m-maybe go out s-some time?" he stammered again.

"straight forward..." he looked as though he was waiting for a shot at his rapidly declining self-esteem.

"sure, why the hay not, Live in the moment right?" i smiled.

"ummm... h-how about we...g-go to that F-fancy resturaunt which had just opened" he was definately trying to beat his stammer, the poor guy. "um...sure, that actually sounds quite romantic" i blushed, i couldnt help it... there was something about this Colt that just seemed so... genuine.

i was never really one for romance... but maybe i could give it a try.

"you know the house on that hill over there?"

"y-yeah... theres supposed to be a... mm...a mm-monster living there isnt there?

i suddenly chuckled "buddy, Dont beleive the hype, that Monster is actually a pretty nice guy...just highly misunderstood"

i explained to him the origins of my bizarre, Human friend. "other than that, i'd say Dont hurt Luna infront of him"

i finished with a chuckle. "so, yeah if you want to pick me up at say 6:30pm?"

"oh s-sure" he smiled. little did i know, this night was going to be very interesting.

* * *

><p>5:30pm, the alarm went off on Robbies phone. i was pretty thankful that he shown me how to set it up.<p>

after turning it off, i decided to get ready.

it didnt take long, i threw on a simple red dress that complimented my coat.

i sighed as i dolled myself up. for some unknown reason my heart began to flutter.

i was nervous. "bloody hell!" I exclaimed as i sat down and waited.

the newest band members finally turned up. luckily Ditzy, who had become a regular visitor decided to look after them for me. "i'll have to pay you back at some point Ditz" i grinned.

"three words, Banana. Nut. Muffins" she chuckled.

there was another knock on the door. as i opened it, i simply smiled with a slight blush. _celestia damnit its like i'm some lovestruck...filly..in a badly written...oh well thats just fucking_ "Great! your here!" i grinned sheepishly.

he stood opposite me with an equally sheepish smile. as we set off i decided to break the ice. "so... you know my name, but i don't know yours" he simply squeaked out an apology "hey its okay, every one forgets at some point"

"my name... its...well" he suddenly got quiet.

"i'm sorry but...what?" i placed a hoof on his shoulder.

"its Cello Harmonica" he sighed, expecting a full blown fan-fest from me.

i never gave it to him. "huh, who'da thunk it" i sighed. clearly seeing his face light up.

"you're not g-going to act all... erm...like a f-f-fanfilly are you?"

i shrugged my shoulders, "depends... do you want me to?" he shook his head violently.

"oh thats good" i smiled.

we had arrived at the resturaunt. Sunstreak simply smiled, "Hello Vin, the usual spot?"

"oh yes please Sunnie" i grinned at the waitress.

i noticed he began to relax a little bit. "so.. how come your stutter is so bad?"

his face turned a deeper shade of red. "we-well i... always get nervous and st..st...stammer around beautiful mares"

i blushed, i hadnt been called beautiful in years. "well... maybe i can help you get over your stammer" i gave him a kind smile.

* * *

><p>after the meal, we had another little walk. unknowingly we wandered to a hill near the lake.<p>

he began to look up at the night sky. "look there" he said as he pointed to a shooting star.

"what am i..." i watched as it danced across the sky. "it..its"

"just like you" Cello said as he looked at me.

i was always a little bit jealous of Luna, hell... what filly wouldnt be. but now? i've found my own Colt.

"are you saying you've always..."

"d-didnt know how t-to approach you" Cello smiled weakly.

"you mean to say...that"

"i know... i s-s-sound like a s-stalker dont i"

i started to laugh. "doesnt matter, least you asked me out"

he began to laugh aswell. i don't know why but... he just made me feel alot better.

"w-well, i should p-probably get you home" he smiled as he began to walk me back.

* * *

><p>as we walked home he told me of his sole dream.<p>

"heh but...with a st..st..stutter like this, i highly d-doubt i'll get anywhere"

"well, you never know, " we neared the door. i kissed him on the cheek. "and...thank you for tonight"

he blushed, and soon was... well cantering down the road, singing.

i simply leaned against the door, listening to the voice which could almost rival my Brother's.

"Robbie... i think i just found or second vocalist" i grinned.

* * *

><p><em>Vinyl needs love too<em>


	27. but whips and chains excite me

(we now return to our original programming)

* * *

><p>i awoke, still chianed to the bed. the cuffs were slowly cutting into my skin, but i didnt mind.<p>

Luna was gently snoring, who knew she could be...kinky.

i drifted off back to sleep, still under the warm body of my lover.

although, i felt slight discomfort, remembering that i was on the recieving end of a riding crop.

ouch is all i could say... i forgot the safety word.

during my sleep, i flt the shackles being unlocked. my knuckles hit the floor with a thud.

"ow" was all i mumbled in my sleep. hhowever, i awoke to giggles.

"luna" i shot her a look of disdain, which quickly changed when i saw the state she was in.

after a shit, shower and a shave (i really needed one) i put on another simple jeans and tshirt combo.

i took another walk around the castle, Luna had some business to attend to.

some of the servants had begun to look at me funny. "We didnt keep anyone up last night did we?"

upon saying this, they simply laughed. "what? was it something i said?"

"haha, you had no idea she was into that did you?" Celestia's voice came from behind me.

"That poor gaurd, least he enjoyed it in the end" i grinned.

she giggled again, "he wont be walking for a while though"

i tried to shake off an evil laugh. "anyways, Breakfast me-thinks"

i walked in, and sure enough, Luna was sat there, looking mildy embarrased.

"hey, Luna, if anyone should be embarassed.. its me" i smiled as i sat down next to her.

"but, but" i silenced her with a kiss like i usually do. we had grown alot closer within a few days.

"mind you," i winked "i did forget the safety word" upon hearing this, everypony in the room burst out laughing. Luna looked at me with a sheepish grin, "there wasnt any safety word" she whispered in my ear.

i suddenly went bright red with a goofy grin. "soo...ohh you..cheeky..." i flustered, but she simply cut me off.

within a few seconds, the world melted away, leaving just me and her. but it didnt last. she broke the kiss when a certain waiter cleared his throat. "oh umm... thanks dude" i ordered the food.

wihtin five minutes the food was placed infront of us.

"so why did you agree to...the whole...BDSM thing so quickly?" Luna asked me, quietly.

"well, my philosiphy? try everything once, you never know...you might enjoy it" i flashed a cheekly grin.

she caught on.

after a while, i found myself in the canterlot library, reading books on Equestrias composers.

i sighed when i realized that 99.9 percent of the time, the names were slightly different and the compositions were the same. i even sat down at the piano in the music hall and played moonlight sonata in its entirety, much to Luna's delight.

i sighed for a moment, and clicked my fingers. and began playing a korg keyboard. the music spilled out of my head.

the music continued to play out as i snuck up behind Luna who was looking at an art piece, the cheeky mare thought i was still playing the piano. i pounced on her. bringing her down on top of me. she suddenly squee'd...

i simply looked at heer with a pokerface. "i...im okay with this" i grinned as i kissed her again.

i suddenly noticed the horn glowing, the sound of a door lokcing and a soundproofing spell being placed.

within a few seconds, she was at full blush, feeling my fingers massage every inch of her body.

i paid a tad more attention to her wings, just gently caressing the tips of them sent her on edge.

"p-please...dont stop" she looked at me with pleading eyes.

i then began to massage her belly, working my way down until finally...

"WAHAHAHAAAA!" it was Rarity, catching us at with our pants down...so to speak.

i looked up at her, completely red in the face, and Luna began to sulk. "Rarity? what the bloody hell are you doing here?"

she was fumbling her words, "...ah...i c-came to see how you were, and Celestia wwanted me for something, so she told me to go... well.. here" i picked up a shaking Luna, and hugged her, kissed her on the cheek.

Rarity looked at me for a moment. "i am soo so sorry for interupting your... moment of intemacy"

"it's fine," i smiled. "it's not like its the first time this had happened... no wait a minute" i started laughing, as Luna began to giggle. "it is" Luna exclaimed between bouts of laughter.

Rarity slowly backed out of the room, "the doors locked!"

wiht a glow of a horn, Luna unlocked the door. "not anymore!"

* * *

><p>Rarity ran out as fast as she could, slightly embarrassed that she had stumbled upon us.<p>

but then again, she was also a bit worried. she wondered who else had seen us like that.

in a suggestive position.

she shuddered to try and make the images go away.

it worked.

* * *

><p>with in a few minutes we had decided to go for another shower.<p>

had too really, we were both damn sweaty. i took the guitar from the podium and began to play a simple tune.

again it evolved into a flamenco style song. afterwards, she simply wanted to relax and enjoy the music i played.

"heh, your own personal, private gig" i smiled at her as my fingertips danced over the fretboard.

but then she smiled, stood up and whapped her tail across my face. "can we continue from where we left off?"

i placed the guitar down gently, and then allowed my finger tips to dance on her.

wihtin moments, i was caressing her wingtips again, sending her off the edge, i moved one hand down...

and there was a knock at the door. "Princess Luna, it is time for lunch"

she simply groaned. "but i was..." she sighed, "fine.,.."

we walked into the dining hall again, i had the gutar on my back.

the food was ordered and i simply sat there, plucking strings.

"ahem, your onion soup sir" a servant placed the bowl down.

"ah thanks man" i gave him a smile.

after devouring the soup, i wiped my mouth and simply began strumming.

after a while i asked for a pot of coffee.

whiole the servant disappeared to make it, i simply looked at luna.

"guess what"

"what?"

"i love you"

she blushed. somehow, cheesy comments always seemed to work.

"who wants to hear a song i just remembered"

i was met with a cheer. i chuckled, told a joke and began to play.

after a while, i had stopped, due to the arrival of my coffee.

"ahhh lovely" i took a swig of the steaming black liquid.


	28. and then I took a banana to the face

thats why i cant be bothered to go adventuring.

* * *

><p>it had been several hours since lunch, Luna had gone off in saerch of a book to read in an attempt to fight off her urges.<p>

i simply sat in the gardens, on a clear sunny day. i placed the guitar on my lap and simply watched the universe go by.

i soon drifted off into a nap.

* * *

><p>Luna took a walk around the gardens. "oh... what am i going to do with him" she sighed.<p>

considering that her fiance was now asleep with a guitar in his lap, she could only smile. she gently hovered herself and sat down in a chair next to him. she took notice of his clean shaved face, and how he would smile in his sleep. she noticed the scars and faint wrinkles dotting his face. "if only... i could...no..." she began to prepare a spell that would invade her lover's dream.

* * *

><p>she was suddenly sat down in a big room, filled with different humans of different creeds. the jazz music moved the crowd.<p>

thats when she saw him, standing behind a microphone with another, taller human. she looked around, "so this is what his world was like... or maybe a memory?" she never realized that this was like a scene from a great movie. the band began to play, she looked down at herself. she was in a human form, but she still had her hair. she was wearing a black sparkling dress.

she didnt vocalize her simply enjoyed the music.

losing herself in the music, she knew one thing. music was his life in someway. but she loved him for it.

no one really knew why, but there was something about the human that seemed to bring everypony together.

but then she was hit with something. she was snapped out of her trance.

* * *

><p>Luna woke up next to me as I was rudely awoken.<p>

"wow"

"yeah i know... we have definatly got to watcht hat movie" i grinnned.

"that was wonderful music Rob" she smiled at me, enough to melt my heart.

"heh, i knew it was you in there," i tapped my head with another grin. "did you like it?"

she simply nodded as she leapt into my arms.

i returned the favour. "so, what are we going to do now?" she asked.

"well... i'm not going anywhere" i gave her a coy smile. "shall we continue where we left off earlier?"

she suddenly gave me a coy smile.

"nah, i want to try something different" she watched my eyebrow rise.

"really?"

"yeah, but i just have to research it first"

i simply nodded, "sure... if you want i can do what i did a few days ago"

she blushed, "wha..oh... another little performance" she smiled.

"i thought you'd like the idea, jsut get the word out" i kissed her tenderly on the lips before she left.

i sat there in the gardens simply relaxing when the servants and chefs came out and simply smiled.

"is this everypony?" i chuckled. nopony answered. there were a couple new faces i didnt recognize but, what the hay.

i began to play an old favorite of mine. back in the days of earth. the days of boredom. "this ones called _wanted, dead or alive_"

i began to play the song, with a smile emblzoned on my face. the music seemed to move them, they were interested in more of the songs meaning.

after one song finished, i noticed Luna sit down next to me. she gave me a small smile.

after i sang a couple more songs, she finally plucked up the courage. "please?"

"where did you find this anyways?" i asked.

"your house"

_i should have known_

"okay okay," i smiled "folks, it looks like Luna is going to join me for this one" i was met with a small cheer.

i snapped my fingers, and a bizarre chaotic noise began to sound off. and then the piano kicked in. "heh, i knew you'd love this, did you know people used to say i looked like the guy...when i was fatter" i chuckled. Luna looked at me in confusion as i placed the guitar down and stood up. taking a deep breath, i began to sing.

she could hear sincereity in my voice as i sung. i constantly looked her in the eyes. i smiled as a choral choir began to echoe my words. she kissed me as the guitars kicked in. _how cliche _.

* * *

><p>the canterlot lovers seemed to hear the song, which wasnt surprising, seeing as they moved the dance to a bedroom.<p>

the screams of the stallions stopped days ago. canterlot was quiet once again, save from the sounds of lovemaking and an awesome meatloaf impersination.

* * *

><p>i somehow managed to summon a flying v into my hands. <em>awesome<em>.

everypony enjoyed it, luna simply listened to my words.

i then began a guitar solo which could be described as... well... 80s.

i placed a hand on luna's cheek as i sang the chorus once more, like a little signal.

she began to sing.

after all... a cheesy love song is pretty much like making love. its intimate, passionate..and magical.

"_ no i wont do that _" i finished the song, ending it with a passionate kiss. as always, she returned the favour tenfold.

"i love you Luna," i smiled witha tear in my eye. "forever and always"

her eyes lit up as the crowd dissipatted.

for a moment there i was really expecting to simply just sit there wiht her in my arms, just smooching away like there was no-one besides us. but alas, for fear of being caught she teleported us back to her bedroom.

"listen, Rob... if you want to.. we can... try and.. not have sex tonight"

i looked at her for a moment. "Lulu, thats fine with me, ibut if theres anytime that you feel uncomfortable with that..."

"i know, i can just..._ wake you up _" she giggled. i knew she just wanted to relax, so i pulled out a book.

"whats that?" i flashed her the title. the complete works of Edgar Allen Poe.

i flicked through the pages. "heh, this guy is an awesome poet" she raised an eyebrow.

"really? hmm, okay ... read one to me" she smiled. i simply shrugged my shoulders.

"you sure, some of them are a bit macabre" i grinned.

"oh please, in your world i'd be a goth" she giggled, but of course.. she was right.

"okay then, heres one called _the raven_" i began to read.

* * *

><p><em>yes... The Raven is my favourite Edgar Allen Poe poem... its just got this beautiful ebb and flow<em>


	29. Breaking Heat

usually i'd put something witty here...but instead...Warning: Reader discretion is advised... hence lemons...

giggety... first real attempt at showing just how intamate these two can get... with out being too...pornographic.

* * *

><p>and yes you can skip this part if you so wish just ctrl-F and type "lemons"<p>

* * *

><p>the original idea was...well.. no sex... but i did say that if she couldnt stave abstain she could <em>wake me up.<em>

poor choice of words if you ask me, it had just reached midnight, i was gently dozing off.

that was until i was nuzzled in the groin. i opened my eyes wearily, gazing into the Moon princesses eyes as the moonlight danced within them. she was giving me the bedroom eyes.

"p-please?" pulled her head up level with mine and kissed her deeply, our tounges doing the talking for us. within a few seconds she had rearranged herself, i was then staring into the pink abyss. she simply turned her head and again gave me pleading eyes.

i simply obliged her, plunging my toungue deep into her marehood. hearing her pleasured moans, i simply carried on with an everlasting smile. the taste of her lips lingered for a while as she began to lick my shaft, slowly at then she surprised me, somehow managing to catch me off guard. she had the riding crop again. spanking me everyonce so often.

i didn't mind...hell.. you could say i loved the extra _punishment_. sure enough... we both came.

with in a few passing moments as we caught our breath, she whispered something in my ear. "you want me to... really?"

"well yeah, thats what i went for research on, turns out we can't actually have foals of our own" she continued.

"plus... i actually want this" she smiled. i kissed her tenderly. she would never lie to me.

"are you sure?"

"yes"

"positive?"

"yes"

"is that your final answer?"

"JUST FUCK ME!" she bellowed, but soon wrapped her hooves around her mouth.

"no need to shout" i chuckled while straitening myself out. after assumeing the position beneath her, her wings spread out. i gingerly started off slowly, but then again, that was normal for us. with each thrust, she was growing evermore lustful.

"ugh.. harder, We command thee" she must have been feeling good, she switched to the Royal Canterlot Voice.

gofd help me when she finally screams. i did as she 'commanded' the sound of our hips smacking together with each thrust seemed to put her on edge even more. i began to kiss every inch of her body as she leaned forwards. after an hour, of this, with rotating speeds to keep her entertained, we both reached our goals.

our lips once again met, as our tounges began to dance with each passing moment. finally, she buried her head into my chest and smiled. "Thank you Rob" i kissed her forehead.

"anytime my love...anytime" within a few seconds, she had begun to sleep peacefully. i stayed awake for a few minutes, watching her. the way her chest rises while she breathes... like a hidden melody. i fell asleep shortly after. 

* * *

><p>lemons<p>

* * *

><p>the sunlight hit my eyes, i was lying alone in a large bed.<p>

"oh yeah..." i smiled at the recent memory.

i heard the pitter patter of water slowly hitting the floor. she looked at my still naked form and blushed before telekenetically throwing a towel at me. "go get showered," she giggled. "Canterlot heats finally over" she smiled.

"wow, seems i tired you out then" i chuckled as i got out of bed. walking over to the shower, i was slapped on the ass.

"at least it wasn't the riding crop" i smiled.

starting up the shower, i simply kept a goofy grin plastered on my face. "well, that was fun"

i snapped my fingers and tried to think... but to no avail, my mind was blank. i pretty much ran on auto pilot for most of that morning. "hey, Lulu? what say we go take a walk around canterlot"

"i cant today, first day off heat is all clean up" she replied glumly.

"ah, duty calls i suppose," i chuckled. "guess i'll take a walk then, see the sights, you can find me pretty easily cant you?"

"yes i can" she smiled. i simply put on some clean clothes, a simply black suit and tie, complete with the trademark badged jacket. after walking out the room, a few servants were simply sitting around. "yo, everything alright?"

"yeah... just been given two days off" one stallion said. another chimed in, "we dont know what the fook to do" he spoke with a thick Irish accent. "say.. what are your names anyways?" i asked. the first stallion smiled.

"i'm Graze Black" the stallion gave a smile, his green coat and black mane seemed to shimmer.

"and i'm Shamrock" he had a blue cat and green mane.

"know any good places to go drinkin?" i chuckled.

"well, the bannered mare doesnt open till 7pm, other than that... can't rightly say"

so drinking was out until such a time. "so, where you from Shamrock?"

"i'm from Cloplin" _go figure, sounds a tad like dublin_ "t'was a nice place, but i felt like a bit of a change"

"i hear that" i smiled.

"so what about you?" Graze asked. "i mean, sure your from another world..."

"eh, its basically just a Crapsack world"

"oh" Shamrock sighed.

"so.. you guys have snooker here?" i chuckled.

within a few moments, we were in an open bar with a snooker table.

i chuckled when they threw me a snooker cue, "well come on then, show me the 'luck of the irish' lets see if it compares to the 'luck of the cloplin' heh" Shamrock grinned.

"okay then Shammers," i chuckled "but i'm a little rusty"

sure enough, i beat Graze... but lost to Shamrock.

seems that he really was a clopliner, i found this out the hard way

as he swore and cursed every time he missed a shot.

i couldnt help but laugh.

until he called me a cheeky cunt and hit me in the leg with the cue.

"whale oil beef hooked" i chuckled "tha hurt ya cloplin bastard!"

Shamrock then roared with laughter. "ya know, yer alright"

* * *

><p><em>heh, not bad for my first attempt?<em>


	30. another cloplin drinking song

How many potatoes does it take to kill an Irishman?

* * *

><p>it had been serveral hours of pretty mucha tour of the different parts of Canterlot, we had stopped at Pony Joes for a coffee and a doughnut,. i watched as Graze tried and failed at flirting with Caffiene.<p>

"sorry, but i'm not really interested"

"so... what... you like mares?"

i face-palmed, it was probably the most dumbest question anyone could ask.

"well i never" she giggled.

"i'll take it as a no" Graze chuckled then walked back to us. "but hey, there wasn't any harm in trying was there?"

"not really" she giggled again.

Graze simply smiled.

Shamrock rolled his eyes as we walked out of the coffee shop. "jeez man, you were actin like a lovesick filly in there"

he commented. "well, sorry if i'm actually trying to start a relationship, unlike you"

"guys... as much as i love to see two grown stallions fight sober... its more funnier when we're all drunk!" i chuckled.

"oh, its 7:30pm is it?"

"eeyup" i smiled.

as we walked in, i was met with the smell of strong alcohol, which instantly put a smile on my face.

"oh hey there Shamrock, the usual?"

"aye, barkeep" the bar had a very homely feel to it. hell... it felt irish.

"Shammers... this is a cloplin pub isnt it" i deadpanned. he looked at me sheepishly.

"yeah it is"

"awesome," i grinned. "lets go get drunk"

thats when the bar keep looked at me. "y-your that...your Princess Luna's Fiance arent you?"

i simply nodded, "yeah, the one and only" i smiled.

"what can i get you?"

"well for starters..."

"Good evening ladies and gentle colts, i'm green pastures"

"i'm flidder green"

"and i'm grenitch meentime"

"and tonight were joind by a very special guest, Robbie Mcguyver" i stood next to them, i felt lucky that they were on thier hind legs

"tonight we be singing an od favorite of his as a true Cloplin welcome" Pastures smiled.

"its called another clloplin drinking song" fiddler continued.

"and it goes like this." they burst into song, and i started them off with the lyrics.

"_Gather round ye lads and lasses_

_Set ye for awhile_

_And hearken to me mournful tale about the Emerald Isle_

_Let's all raise our glasses high to friends and family gone_

_And lift our voices in another Cloplin drinking song_"

we were met with cheers as i continued

"_Consumption took me mother and_

_Me father got the pox_

_Me brother drank the whiskey till he wound up in a box_

_Me other brother in the troubles met with his demise_

_Me sister has forever closed her smiling Irish eyes_"

the ponies began to slowly join in.

"_Now everybody's died_

_So, until our tears have dried_

_We'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more_

_We'll dance and sing and fight until the early morning light_

_Then we'll throw up, pass out, wakeup, and then go drinking once again_"

some ponies began to dance like madcolts

"_ Kenny was killed in Killkenny_

_And Clare she died in Claire_

_Tip in Tiperrary died out in the dairy air_

_Shannon jumped into the river Shannon back in June_

_Ernie fell into the urn and Tom is in the tomb _"

i took a swig of beer,

"_Cleanliness is godliness me uncle Pat would sing_

_He broke his neck a slipping on a bar o' Cloplin Spring_

_O'Grady he was eighty though his bride was just a pup_

_He died upon the honeymoon when she got his Cloplin up_"

the last line was met with a roar of impromtu laughter

"_Now everybody's died_

_So, until our tears have dried_

_We'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more_

_We'll dance and sing and fight until the early morning light_

_Then we'll throw up, pass out, wakeup, and then go drinking once again_"

ponies began to join in at this point bring a smile to our faces.

Graze stood infront of the microphone and put on a bizarre indian accent.

"Joe Murphy fought with Riley near the cliffs of Odinie

He took out his shillelagh and he stabbed him in the spleen

My crazy uncle Mike thought he was a leprechaun

But in fact he's just a leper and his arms and legs are gone

When Timmy Johnson broke his neck it was a crying shame

He wasn't really Cloplin but he went to Notre Dame

MacNamara crossed the street and by a bus was hit

But he was just a Scotsman so nobody give a shit!"

"_Now everybody's died_

_So, until our tears have dried_

_We'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more_

_We'll dance and sing and fight until the early morning light_

_Then we'll throw up, pass out, wakeup, and then go drinking once again_"

"_Me drunken Uncle Brendan tried to drive home from the bar_

_The road rose up to meet him when he fell out of his cart_

_Irony was what befell me great grand-uncle Sam_

_He choked upon the very last potato in the land_"

there was a brief silence and another roar of laughter.

"_Conner lived in Ulster town_

_He used to smuggle arms_

_Until the trotteniegh killed him_

_And cut off his lucky charms_

_And dear old father Flannigan who left the Lord's employ_

_Drunk on sacramental wine beneath the alter boy_"

one pony place another round of beers infront of us.

"_Now everybody's died_

_So, until our tears have dried_

_We'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more_

_We'll dance and sing and fight until the early morning light_

_Then we'll throw up, pass out, wakeup, and then go drinking once again_"

i took a deep breath and placed a solemn look on my face.

"_Someday soon I'll leave this world of pain and toil and sin_

_The Lord will take me by the hand to join all of me kin_

_Me only wish is when the savior comes for me and you_

_He kills the cast of river dance and Michael Flately too_"

every pony jopined in on the last chorus

"_Now everybody's died_

_So, until our tears have dried_

_We'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more_

_We'll dance and sing and fight until the early morning light_

_Then we'll throw up, pass out, wakeup, and then go drinking once again_

_Then we'll throw up, pass out, wakeup, and then go drinking once again_

_Then we'll throw up, pass out, wakeup, and then go driiinkiiing ooonce aaaagaaaiiin_

_Hoyee_"

* * *

><p>after what had seemd like a good few hours of drinking, i had decided to tell my bad jokes.<p>

however, as we were sitting at a table with Green Pastures, he came out with this.

"My son was sick all over the pub on his 18th last night.

18 pints is a lot for a 6 year old in fairness though."

needless to say, alot of ponies laughed... some had thrown up... others had left.

i checked the time, "oh shit, Luna's going to kill me, either that or..." i suddenly had a goofy smile.

"er... Rob?"

i shook my head violently "soory about that.. dirty thoughts involving whips" i grinned.

shamrock face hoofed. "too much information" he chuckled.

I stood up to leave. "yo, bar keep... how much do i owe yas?"

"absolutely nothin pal, just make sure you show up once in a while with anohter drinkin song... that was bloody brilliant"

"sure pal" i grinned.

i walked out with a small song in my head.

"_You may bury me with an enemy in Mount Calvary_

_You can stack me on a pyre and soak me down with whiskey_

_Roast me to a blackened crisp and throw me in a pile_

_I could really give a shit, I'm going out in style_"

i walked past the different houses and shops. finally arriving at the castle gates, i said hello to the night guards. they kindly let me in. as i walked around, i noticed Luna was reading the edgar allen poe book.

"enjoying the book i see?" i smiled.

"oh yes, simply wonderful"

i looked at the page she was reading, "the tell tale heart, nice" i grinned.


	31. Close your eyes

See those city lights

* * *

><p>The sun rose on another day in Equestria, the smiles could be seen for miles around. it had been several weeks since i left ponyville to... "ride" the <em>Heatwave<em> out with Luna. things we're kept interesting for a while. i played a few pranks, occasionally performed at the bannered mare and i might have had a minor dispute with the Griffin king, well i say minor...

i made a joke about how foreign dignitaries were sometimes uppity pricks. he took offense and then i took offense to his taking offense and it all spiralled out until he burst out laughing.

"you got guts kid, Nopony has ever tried to argue with me apart from Celestia" the king chuckled.

he patted me on the back. I was still surprised to see that all this was just another day in the office.

"so, I hear Luna is engaged now Celestia?" the king asked.

"yes, she is, unfortunately for you" Tia giggled slightly, knowing what the griffin was up to.

i chimed in, "no thanks, i'd rather you didnt attempt courting my soon to be sister-in-law" i chuckled.

as did the rest of the guests.

Suffice to say, the king didn't look pleased. not one bit.

but that was days ago.

history if you will.

i was focused on Packing for the trip back to Ponyville. something told me i needed to be there.

"have you got everything love?" Luna asked, within a few weeks she had picked up on my British mannerisms.

calling mares "love" like any upstanding brit would.

"yeah of course i do, Moona"

"that was one time!" she blurted out. we were drunk... well she was, being a bit of a lightweight.

she had mooned some of the guards.

but right now, i was in the first full recording session for the band, the un-named band.

after running through the first track, two ponies had randomly burst through the door. "whoah, dude, KG! COME 'ERE!"

"what is it, jack?"

i looked up and gave a smile, _the D? holy buck_ "fillies and Gentlecolts, i give you tenacious D!" i chuckled.

Luna glanced over to me for a moment, thinking i was mad. "we got the wrong recording booth again dude" Jack chuckled as he bowed before a bass-playing Princess of the night.

watching the two leave i couldn't help but wonder if the _human_ Tenacious D ever released another album.

(A/N: ITS A FUCKIN AWESOME ALBUM) After spending two hours of recording the first track, Luna and I left for a while, coffee and food duty for the others. Rainbow dash and Vinyl's new lover had taken over our respective roles for the next track. As we walked along the path to the great coffee shop we both knew.

"oh hey you two," Caffeine shouted gleefully. "how have you been?"

tough question. "you wanna answer it Lulu?" i grinned.

"verily," Luna giggled. "just came out of a heavy Recording session"

Caffeine raised an eyebrow. after asking about what we were recording, i just simply chuckled.

"Top secret, need to know and all that" i said.

the coffee mare decided not to push the matter further.

within a few moments, a tinkle of the bell was heard, emmenating from above the door.

"all I'm saying is i could take over for anypony who can't make it, Bonnie"

it was Lyra and BonBon.

"hey you two," i waved hello as Luna paid for the Coffee and donuts. "enjoying your lovers quarrel?"

BonBon just Glared slightly. "ask him then?" she nudged her Marefriend.

"can...can i join the band?" Lyra braced herself for a _no_

"one condition" i stated

"what is it?"

i handed her the address of the recording studio.

"i'll tell you later, maybe at the bannered mare? say round about 7:30?"

"ohh okay, i'll bring Bonnie and the others along yeah?"

"let the band know too" i smiled.

Luna rolled her eyes, thinking i was going to come home drunk, not that she hated me being drunk.

but sometimes i'd have little accidents involving doors.

"now," I looked up at the clock, "i have somewhere i need to be" i darted off as the flash of teleportation magic was seen.

* * *

><p>flashback'<p>

* * *

><p><em>a week ago<em>

"hello again buddy" i grinned while walking into the jewellers.

"well if it isn't my dad's favourite customer" a happy voice emenated from the counter.

"ahh, you must be... erm..."

she sighed. "my name is Inky" i chuckled nervously.

"is your dad about?" i asked.

"he's asleep at the moment, but he said to give you this" she placed a wooden box on the counter, a small letter was on the box to go with it.

_to Equestria's only human_

in case you haven't noticed, i've retired. my Daughters Inky and Blinky have taken over, but that doesnt mean i can't do something for you. in the box is a selection of different gems and other varieties.

you'll also notice in a small bag inside the box is a ring designed for your "finger" as you call it.

whoops, said too much about that already. however i can offer one final service, to create a new piece for you and Luna if you wish,

sincerely and thankfully

Golden Band

i looked up at Inky, "could you ask him to make an silver bangle decorated in obsidian for me?"

she nodded but was hesitant to ask why. "are you going to Pro"

"Pose? yes, yes i am" i smiled.

sometimes it all it takes is a little bit of courage and alot of love.

she grinned. "soooo?"

"please, could you get him to do it?"

"of course, i'll let him know right away, just be back here in a week"

i nodded in agreement, and ran off.

* * *

><p>present day<p>

* * *

><p>i knocked on the door to the jewelers. it was surprisingly quiet.<p>

the door was answered not by Inky, nor by Blinky...

it was Pinkie Pie. "y.. you better come in, Rob" she looked upset.

I looked around, heard a voice call out "time: 4:35"

within an instant, acting on instinct i pulled the pink mare into a hug.

"i'm so sorry" i mumbled.

"th..thats okay Rob," Blinky looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"he finished it a day ago, said it was his best work"

she placed the wooden box in my hands, watching as i opened it.

"its... beautiful, hell... its perfect" a tear rolled down my cheek as i spoke.

Golden band had made the perfect silver bangle. the speckles of obsidian reminded me of the stars.

it was imperfect, but when Luna wears it... it will be.

"just let me know when the funeral is" i smiled as i handed Inkiy a purple hankerchief.

she dried her eyes with a small "okay"

i took the box and left.

i walked at a slow pace, when i was abruptly brought into the recording studio.

"i sensed your distress, my love" Luna pulled me into an embrace.

"a friend died today, the one who made the pendant" she knew i'd occasionally visit him.

she noticed the wooden box. "i wondered where you were going"

"Damn it Rob, now i owe Vinyl 20 bits" i heard BonBon cry out.

I gave a half hearted laugh.

"what was the bet?" i asked, already expecting the answer.

"BonBon thought you were having an affair" i suddenly roared with laughter.

within a few seconds, i needed to do something.

"okay, next track!" i shouted as the band prepared themselves. i hit the record button.

the next track was a mildly depressing song, exactly what was needed to get these emotions out.

Vinyl began beating the drums. soon the entire band came together. Cello remained quiet until the chorus. harmonizing with me.

tears slowly trickled down my cheeks, sweat dripped off my nose.

i opened my eyes again as i repeated the pre-chorus, Luna looked at me, she knew that music was my way of dealing with things. After the song had ended i sighed, "i feel a bit better now, third track" i then smiled.

Pulling the dark alicorn into an embrace, i began to whisper in her ear.

"I want you to sing this one" the music was already playing. she blushed and took her place behind the mic.

but right at the end of the song...

I used my hands for _evil_. i tickled her.


	32. I want to be the one

_or __**The grand finale**_

* * *

><p>The soft pitter patter of the rain on the pavement outside gently mixed in with the sounds of smooth jazz.<p>

Luna, Vinyl, Cello and I were sitting in a fancy resturaunt, waiting for our orders. i smiled as the bottle of wine was carried in on a serving tray, "your wine sir" the waiter had placed the bottle on the table.

"heh, thank you" i smiled.

"it was a good idea of having a double date, Cello" i smiled at the slightly nervous colt.

when he confided in me that he was going to Propose, i chuckled.

_great minds think alike_

our food had arrived, initially the two mares just thought that we were celebrating the finishing touches to the album.

I continued to smile throughout the evening, while Cello was desperately trying to steel his nerves. i chuckled knowing he has more courage after one of my special little cocktails. i walked over to the bar, "excuse me buddy, but do you have these spirits?" i showed them the list. one of them nodded and passed them over, they watched intently as i made it. "keep the recipe as payment" i smiled.

"what do you call it?"

"Blue Skies" i smiled.

as i reached the table, the three were talking about how much music had changed since i arrived.

"it's seems to me that since your arrival, music has improved" Vinyl let out a small chuckle.

"the birth of a new musical age of equestria, caused by my fiance" Luna let out a giggle.

"and to think he hasn't been recognized...is that a?"

"yup, i was lucky they had the components to it" i chuckled at Cello's amazement. he took the drink and took a sip.

smiling away, he then gave me a nod.

"thanks dude"

i took a sip of wine as i let out a small sigh.

"so anyways, yep, I'm thinking we should do a couple of shows, ya know? put the band out there" i stated. the food arrived as we continued to talk, some of the conversations were about the title of the album, others were about the next album, and the third was basically about life in general. i took a sip of wine as vinyl cracked a joke.

"ah well time waits for no pony," i chuckled "but then again, i'm not a pony"

Vinyl then stated the obvious "you are one in spirit"

i pondered this for a moment. wondering what i'd look like as a pony. shaking the thought, i simply smiled.

the waiter was waiting for a signal. "so anyways,"i smiled sheepishly i did a little drum roll on the table.

the waiter left and returned with two boxes. i took the wooden box, as Cello took the smaller one.

i got out of my seat first. "what are you doing, Rob?" i chuckled.

"oh just being human" i grinned as i opened the box.

i rendered her speechless. "Luna, will you...marry me?"

Time seemed to stop, but it started again when she kissed me, repeatedly.

"i'll take that as a yes" i grinned, wiping away tears of joy.

i looked over to Vinyl who was already wearing her wedding bracelet, locked in a passionate kiss with Cello.

_nice going kid_

* * *

><p>time had passed, it was time, Vinyl agreed to have her wedding first.<p>

i took it upon myself to give her away. i was proud to say the least.

"you look lovely, sis" she hugged me before we walked down the aisle.

upon hearing the "i do"s i smiled. i looked on knowing that i'd soon be married soon too.

at the reception, i had made a few cocktails, handed a few recipes out to those who wanted it.

"enjoy yourselves now, and enjoy each other just as much" i winked.

needless to say, they both blushed.

* * *

><p>time passed once more as the big day loomed forwards.<p>

i stood shaking at the altar, wondering if i made the right decision. but then i remembered.

i love her.

i watched as she began to walk up the aisle, i looked at each of the ponies sitting in the pews, most were friends i had made since my arrival. even Octavia showed up. Celestia stood behind the alter.

"we are gathered here today to join these two lovers in holy matrimony"

Celestia continued her monologue on matrimony, "have you prepared your vows?"

we simply nodded. "well Mr Mcguyver, you first" i took a deep breath

"When love leaves the world, all hearts are still. Tell them of my love and tell them of my pain and tell them of my hope, which still lives. For this is all I have and all I am and all I ask"

Luna began hers. "I love thee, for all that you are, your flaws make you more... unique"

"as do my looks" i chuckled.

"and your humour is one of the many things i fell for, but in all... i just...i love you"

i could see she was flustered, and blushing madly.

"do you Robert Mcguyver take Princess Luna to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" i stated with a big grin.

"do you Princess Luna take Robert Mcguyver to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" she squeaked out.

"i now pronounce you as husband and wife, you may kiss.."

we beat Celestia to the punch.

"yeah, that"


	33. Epilogue

"and that, kids, is how i landed in Equestria, became the patron saint of rock and roll... and married the most beautiful mare in the land" i chuckled. the 3 kids looked at me for a moment.

"but Uncle Robbie, that still doesn't explain how you got your cutie mark"

i sighed. hearing that line several years ago, i looked out the window. "come on mick, jagger, your mother's here"

i opened the door. we decided to live in ponyville permenantly. too many good memories were here. i'd like to make more.

"thanks for looking after the kids for us," it was Vinyl and Cello.

"no problem, in fact they kept me entertained instead" i chuckled, remembering how hard it was to keep the still as i washed the honey out of their manes.

so me and Luna couldn't have kids...

doesn't mean we couldn't adopt.

Our son waved his friends goodbye.

i smiled, looking over the pictures we had taken over the years.

like our honeymoon in prance. i couldn't help but smile at the memory of her ordering some bizarre fruit.

it turned out to be a very strong aphrodisiac. I blushed at the memory of being abruptly teleported into the hotel room, and making a very large mess of it all.

Thunder looked up at me for a moment. "so? how did you get you cutie mark?"

I shrugged. "to tell you the truth, i havent a clue, think it might have something to do with this," i pointed to my heart. "this," i picked up my guitar. "and your mother" i chuckled.

Luna walked in, her hair tied up in a ponytail. she had her red glasses on. the same ones she wore on that day. "I'm so glad i have a sound proofing spell" she giggled.

Thunder climbed up onto my shoulders. "you going to work?"

"gig tonight remember" i chuckled.

i looked up at the moon. "it looks beautiful tonight by the way" i smiled.

"I know"

"i wasnt talking about the moon Lulu"

i kissed her. as we broke the kiss, she whispered in my ear.

"i know"


End file.
